


Sleepless Nights

by mizzm29



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29
Summary: From as far back as she could remember she had always been a light sleeper. It was hard for her to ever truly settle down and actually rest with the hand that life had dealt to her. One being that of loss, which she becomes far too familiar with throughout the years. The lack of sleep and finding her world turned upside down she receives a phone call that comes in at the nick of time. Hoping to find a way out of such misery, this city girl finds herself in a small town called Mystic Falls. Will this be an answer to her prayers? Or will this be yet another downfall for the never ending experiences of loss in her life?FYI: They're all humans dealing with human problems just so y'all know.Disclaimer: I do not own the characters utilized in this story. They're from the Vampire Diaries series and I only wish to share my imagination of the what ifs about them. Thanks!
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Tyler Lockwood
Comments: 37
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

As far back as Bonnie could remember, she had always been a light sleeper. Easily awoken and hard to ever get back to sleep which always resulted in her feeling tired. Sometimes she would even refer to herself as a zombie, physically her body was on the move but mentally at times she was numb. Thinking to when she first realized she was a light sleeper, she was a young child finding it hard to sleep knowing that neither one of her parents were home. She knew that her father would be home soon, which was what her mother had told her before leaving to work. But how soon was soon, she thought as she lay in bed wide awake thinking of all the possible monsters that lurked in the darkness that surrounded her. Tossing the blanket over her head, she clung to it tightly as her imagination started to get the best of her and getting little to no relief even after hearing her father come home. 

Years later she had gotten used to the sleepless nights as well as the routine of never having her parents home. She had accepted the fact that her parents did what they could to provide for their family, what other choice did she have as she found comfort in her best friend Elena. Elena who had a family life opposite of her own. Elena had very involved parents as well as what Elena felt was an annoying brother. But to Bonnie, it was something she was a bit envious about as she popped a vitamin and held a coffee in hand as she and Elena made their way down the halls of their high school as seniors. Coffee gave her the boost, but Elena would call it an addiction an addiction that Bonnie had used to help her get through the last days of high school. 

Graduating with Elena should've been such a major accomplishment in her life, but when she only received text messages from her parents about how they were so proud but couldn't make it it was hard. It was a hard reality to face as Bonnie watched Elena embrace her parents, even the annoying brother she had. A grin tugged at her lips as she wished she could be happy for her best friend but it was a struggle. Seeing Elena pull away and invite her over, Bonnie awkwardly made her way over to the family she had spent the years with and wondered if she too could be embraced with that much enthusiasm. Her pressing thoughts were answered as she was embraced by Elena and her family. Trembling in such a loving embrace, she felt foolish for thinking that they wouldn't be happy for her because she wasn't family. "We made it," Elena cheered and Bonnie chuckled as she let out a sigh of relief. 

Elena and Bonnie were surprised with a graduation vacation from Elena's parents. Even though Elena's parents had insisted that her parents had a hand in the surprise, she knew better. The fact that her parents even remembered her graduation and sent her a text message far surpassed her expectations of them. It wasn't until she found out that her parents had in fact helped with the vacation when it came to a screeching halt when she had got word that her parents got into a fatal car accident on their way over to meet up with them. The guilt that ate at her for not having higher hopes for her parents was overwhelming as she found herself losing even more sleep than her usual sleepless nights. 

Grateful for Elena and her family who had helped her put together her parents' funeral. It was all a blur as she found herself standing alone at the grave of both of her parents being buried one on top of the other. Seeing the dirt pile onto their caskets below, she clenched her fists not being able to think of any monumental moment with either of them. It hurt to know that she had no tears for her parents who never had time for her and who had worked themselves to death without ever enjoying life. 

Growing up faster than expected, she sold her home and moved downtown into the heart of the city. Using the money her parents had left behind to help pay her way through school. She was able to proudly call herself a nurse as Elena had moved in with her to become an office aid in some fancy software company. Bonnie didn't judge her best friend's life choices, she still had her parents to fall back on and still had soft snores that she envied as she slept the nights away with ease. She knew and was grateful one of them lived like they were young with all the time in the world as Elena had weekends to party like a rock star and even found herself going to work parties during the week. Bonnie on the other hand found herself graduating college and becoming a registered nurse. She was proud of her accomplishment and thrived in her field of work as she immersed herself in it right away. 

But being the more fun of the pair, Elena frowned at her best friend that grew up so fast. She thriving career wise yes, but socially she was lacking. Bonnie had liked her career so much she found herself working a lot of over time, which Elena would never be caught dead doing unless it was a work party that was thankfully paid for being in attendance. "Honestly Bonnie you need to get out," Elena found herself saying to her best friend who came tiredly walking in after her fourth twelve hour shift in a row. "Going to work doesn't count." 

"Working helps me sleep at night," Bonnie confessed as she made her way to the kitchen to make something for her to eat. She made a mental note to go shopping tomorrow, seeing as Elena never did since she liked to order in or go out. The reality of her exhausted body hit, as she settled for a bowl of cereal. She was grateful to be so tired and hoped that she would get a decent amount of sleep tonight. 

"Bonnie there's this work party coming up. I think you should come to it with me," Elena chimed as she sat by her best friend. "It'll be fun."

"Didn't we just go out for your birthday," Bonnie mumbled through her cereal filled mouth. 

Elena coughed a laugh at her best friend, "Bonnie that was two months ago! And that doesn't count because I'm your best friend you have to go out with me for my birthday." 

Bonnie shrugged as she thought about it, she could've sworn that it was a week or two ago that they had gone out, "Well if I go out with you will you not bother me about going out for another two months?" 

"Yes," Elena squeaked victoriously. "My company is owned by two handsome brothers. They will both be there and I really want you to meet the one I have my eye on. He's so dreamy and fun." 

"How exciting," Bonnie coughed a laugh at her friend who had her head in the clouds. 

Bonnie felt a little uncomfortable as she wore a black short dress that Elena insisted she should wear because it showed off her gorgeous long legs. Feeling vulnerable from her usual scrubs, she practically felt like she was naked as she walked into one of the newest hotels that had opened up downtown. Hiding at a back table, Bonnie was grateful that Elena had finally stopped pestering her about being proud of her body and to show it off. Now with her best friend making her rounds of greeting the back stabbing coworkers of her company, per Elena's words, she gratefully took two glasses of champagne, one for herself the other for Elena when she returned. 

"Is this seat taken," a voice boomed and Bonnie looked to see the forest green of eyes staring at her. 

God those are breath takingly green, she thought as she wondered if he too noticed that they had the same colored eyes. "Umm...go ahead. My friend can pull up another chair when she gets back." 

"Thanks," he sighed in relief as he eyed the glass of champagne and she nodded with a smile. "You're a life saver," he breathed as he took the glass and gazed about the room. "What have a missed?" 

Bonnie shrugged, she had only been there a minutes before him, "I just got here, but I'm already ready to go." 

"That bad huh," he chuckled as his eyes glimmered with amusement. 

"I'm not really into parties or social events in general," she said owning her insecurities. 

"Then you're working for the wrong company. I hear they throw parties all the time, especially since one of the brothers loves to party," he raised a brow at her as a fair warning. 

She grinned as she gazed about the large hall. Apparently these people here were being paid to be there and party. Bonnie couldn't recall the name for it, but she knew that other company owners and stock holders were also in attendance. "I don't work for the company throwing this party, my friend does. I'm a registered nurse," she said with pride as she sipped from her glass. 

"That's an honorable career path,” the stranger grinned. 

“And you? You must be an employee at this company,” she assumed. 

He slightly shrugged, “Something like that.” 

“Business can be honorable too,” Bonnie grinned. 

“But it can also be a little cold and ruthless,” he said indifferently.

Nodding to herself, she noticed a crowd forming as the music picked up and people started to flood towards the dance floor. Chuckling at the dark haired male that howled and danced his heart out in the middle. She grinned and looked over at the stranger to see if he was also watching to see the longing look in the strangers eyes as if he wanted to be liberated just like the man in the middle. “It seems like there’s no cold or ruthless person on the dance floor. Should we join them?”

”Are you asking me to dance,” his eyes flickered with interest. 

“Yes I am,” she said confidently which wasn’t like her to be asking random strangers to do such a thing. But she couldn't help but want to help this guy out, it was the nurse in her that had her thinking about her patients who she would do little dances with to lighten the mood. 

Seeing the stranger standing to his feet, he was strikingly handsome and taller than she had expected as he extended a hand out to her, “Then let me be the one to lead the way.” Taking his hand, it was very comfortable as he spun her onto the dance floor into his arms. Taking her by the hips, he grinned as his green eyes glimmered under the chandelier when she placed her hands up onto his shoulders lightly. "I'm not as great of a dancer like that guy in the middle," her dance partner nodded and Bonnie looked to see her best friend's eyes light up as she was pulled into the middle with the life of the party who she dubbed as the howling party animal. 

Grinning at her best friend that had excitement in her eyes, Bonnie knew that had to be the guy that Elena had come to seek out. "Of course it's hard to be a great dancer if you're too busy comparing yourself to others." 

"So what, you don't do that," he grinned down at the intriguing beauty. 

She shrugged as she swayed to the music that was more upbeat than the beat they were swaying to, "I never said that. I'm just saying if you want to be a great dancer let's focus on the dancing rather than looking at everyone else." 

The young man liked the way this young woman thought as he moved to spin her and then dip her to see the emerald eyed beauty smiling brightly at him. "Then let's dance the night away to become great ones." 

The two spent the rest of the party more or less attached at the hip. She had found out that he was part owner with the dark haired guy who was dancing wildly with her best friend from earlier. Seeing how Damon, who was the older of the two as was announced, stole the spot light with his enthusiasm. It was Stefan who had pulled her attention as he spoke so fondly of their company and highly esteemed employees. Stefan's humble light about him off set Damon's which was very refreshing as she gave him her own personal applause when Stefan came strolling back to her. "What did you think?" 

"I think you almost had me forgetting my career as a RN to come and work for you," she said with a small smile. "Great job Mister Owner of this company," she gave him a teasing look.

"What, do you see me differently now that you know who I am," he chuckled lightly. 

She shook her head and smiled at his laughter, "I didn't even know your name until just recently when they had introduced you. The only things I really know about you is that you're great company and you're part owner to the software company my best friend works for." 

It was like a light had gone off in his mind, what she said was true. They had spent most of this party together yet he didn't know her name and he stupidly didn't even think to get it. Things seemed to just flow so naturally between the pair it was like they knew each other already. "I apologize, my name is Stefan Salvatore and what is your name?" 

Bonnie extended her hand out to him and they both chuckled as they shook hands, "Nice to meet you Stefan Salvatore, my name is Bonnie...Bonnie Bennett Hopkins." 

Stefan etched her name in his mind as he stared at the beauty that he wanted to stick to like glue. "Well Bonnie, now that we have finally introduced ourselves to one another what do you say we get to know each other over lunch this weekend?" 

"This weekend sounds perfect," she smiled as she was so grateful to not have picked up those extra shifts at work. 

Bonnie lacked sleep more than ever, but it was the good kind of lack she told herself. Over the next couple of months she became restless because her life soon became consumed by the building relationship with Stefan. Their relationship had blossomed over night as they were calling, texting, and spending so much time with one another it had her best friend pouting about not having any Bonnie time. Bonnie had laughed it off and reassured Elena that her place was secure. No one could ever replace her best friend, though Stefan came close.

The friendship quickly turned into love as Bonnie and Stefan had secretly established their dating status. They both agreed that it would be secret because Elena was already suffering from the lack of attention from Bonnie and Damon was also pestering Stefan to get some answers. Having such dramatic people in their lives, they knew that putting off the announcement of them dating meant more time to themselves. But it also meant that Elena and Damon would be driving the pair insane. Being able to push off such a secret romance, Bonnie reveled in being so tired in love, but regardless it was love. 

After months of going steady with one another, Stefan and Bonnie had decided to reveal their relationship at a company party. Stefan knew that he wanted to do much more as he stuffed a promise ring into his suit pocket. He had it all mapped out in his mind. He would profess his undying love to Bonnie in front of Elena and Damon, wear Bonnie on his arm proudly throughout the party, and after all that is said and done ask Bonnie to wear the promise ring that sat in the pocket tucked next to his heart. He wanted to make a promise with Bonnie to let her know that even though they had only dated each other for a couple of months that he already knew that she was the one. She was the one from when he had first laid eyes on her and when the time was right he would eventually ask her to marry him. 

"Stefan is everything okay," Bonnie asked worriedly as they approached the hotel and he was awfully quiet, a little too quiet. She was nervous about telling Elena as well as Damon who gave her scrutinizing eyes more often than not. She wondered if Stefan was having second thoughts like she was. She was going to get an ear full from Elena as well as a talking to from Damon about how his baby brother deserves so much more than some kind of lowly nurse that would be leeching off him. But it wasn't true and the way that Stefan had taken her hand in his had her realizing that her worries were foolish. Seeing the way his green eyes flashed with excitement, she too became excited for what was to come.

"I'm ready for this," he breathed confidently as he thought about his surprise. He would leave the party and invite her up to one of the hotel rooms where he could present the promise ring to her in an intimate way where it was only them. 

"Me too," she nodded as she took courage to face the music as long as she was with Stefan. 

Bonnie and Stefan had separated as planned as they took a turn about the party. Sometimes the two would take a few glances at each other and give each other knowing grins as if encouraging one another for what was to come. Downing another glass of champagne, Bonnie had lost track of how many drinks she had. The jittery feelings had given her the signal that she should slow down as she found her way to the restroom. Racing for the sink, she turned on the faucet and let the water run against the palm of her hand. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she tried to calm herself as she somehow dropped her phone into the sink. Hissing as she dug the phone out of the water, she turned to grab a paper towel to wipe it and dropped it yet again. Swearing at the damned thing that flickered and went black, she groaned at the spider web crack that had formed on the center of the screen. "Well that's fucking perfect!" Stuffing her broken phone into her bra, she moved back into the party and grabbed another glass of champagne as she was met by the icy blue eyes that had blocked her view of the room. "Hi Damon," she breathed. 

"Bonnie," he nodded as he eyed the milk chocolaty woman standing before him, to think that she was just a registered nurse was very disheartening to hear. She looked like she had so much potential but what could he say, not everyone lives up to it. "How is the party so far?" 

"It's fine," she shrugged. 

"It's only fine," Damon asked feeling somewhat offended. He had booked the hottest and the most sophisticated hotel he could find in the heart of their dear city yet Bonnie said it was nothing more than just fine. "You're a hard woman to please," he mused. 

"No I'm not, but it doesn't matter what I think. This is your party and the only one you need to please is yourself," she countered. 

This young woman had wit for sure, but he wasn't sure it suited him hearing the truth of it all, "So what, do you think I'm a people pleaser?" 

She shrugged, "I didn't say that, but if that's what you got out of it then that's on you. If you'll excuse me..." Bonnie huffed a sigh as she walked away from Damon and his grilling. He seemed to be going out of his way to seek her out today and she didn't like it. Had Stefan told Damon already, she thought as she glanced over to Stefan who gazed back with a small wave. No, she told herself. There was no way in hell Stefan would stray from the plan as she found Elena talking with a few of her colleagues. 

"Whoa it looks like someone has the attention of the big boss," one of Elena's coworker April spoke up as she nodded back and Bonnie saw Damon standing and staring at her for a moment longer before walking away. 

"It's not like that," Elena chuckled as she placed a hand onto Bonnie's arm. "Right Bonnie? You like Stefan." 

Bonnie paled as the group all had their eyes on her now. "Elena..." she didn't know what to say. This was not apart of the plan. Stefan and her had planned to tell Elena and Damon first before everyone else got the privilege to know. 

"You have both brothers," April spoke up impressed.

Bonnie raised her hands in hopes to stop their wild imaginations, "It's not like that. Stefan and I are just friends." 

"Just like Elena and Damon are friends," April teased, causing the group to chuckle as Bonnie looked to her best friend that blushed red with embarrassment. 

Bonnie didn't like that passive attack on her best friend as she glared at the April girl, "I don't know what that means, but I don't appreciate you being a nosey bitch about other people's friendships." 

"Bonnie," Elena squeaked in disbelief as everyone gasped with April. 

Huffing she didn't care if she was going to get an ear full from Elena about this later on, she was not having it. "If you'll excuse me I think I should go and seek out my friend Stefan while you all continue to gossip about whatever the hell you guys are gossiping about." Storming off, Elena coughed a laugh nervously as she wondered how the hell she could defend her friend's out burst. Rushing out the main doors, Bonnie was stopped as Stefan caught hold of her wrist.

"Bonnie what's wrong," Stefan frowned seeing the tail end of Bonnie storming off from the office aids that were most likely gossiping about stuff. 

She shrugged as she felt the tears starting to fill her eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol or the pressure of it all but all she knew was that she wanted to leave. "Stefan I'm gonna go..." 

Stefan led Bonnie out into a more secluded and quiet place in the hotel to talk, "Did those girls say something to you?" 

"No it's nothing, I'm fine," she waved it off not wanting to admit that she was in fact bothered by them. 

Thinking quick, he wasn't planning on her being ready to leave the party this soon especially since they hadn't revealed to Damon and Elena that they were together. But he figured that he would have to put off telling them as Bonnie looked really ready to leave. "Wait, let me call you a cab," he said. "I have some people I need to talk to and then I'll head out to meet you at your place?" 

She nodded as she just wanted to leave already. Bonnie hated that she was bailing on him, but she wasn't in the mood to stay any longer than she needed to, "It's fine I'll get my own cab." 

"Don't worry," he quickly said as his plan formulated in his head. "Just let me get you cab." Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze he was off to make a couple of calls.

Sighing as she made her way out towards the lobby, she leaned up against the wall to try and distract herself from the fact that she had let those petty women get to her. She was too preoccupied by her thoughts to notice the man that was making his way over to her. "Bonnie is everything alright," Damon asked as he flashed her a dazzling smile. 

She could only grin as she nodded, "I'm fine. I'm just...I'm on my way out." 

"You're leaving so soon," Damon asked intrigued as an idea came to mind. "Before you leave, do you mind if we have a word?" 

"Umm...Stefan is calling me a cab..." 

"I can call you another one," he offered. 

"But...I don't want Stefan to worry," she tried to look for any way out of being alone with Stefan's brother. She wasn't so sure she could really with hold the secret of her dating Stefan if Damon had cornered her alone to which he was basically doing now. 

Damon nodded as he waved over to the main nuisance who had Bonnie ready to leave, walking out, "April dear, will you be a doll and take the coming cab home? I don't want to waste the fare and there are some things I would like to discuss with Bonnie here." April's eyes lit up with curiosity as she didn't question her boss and nodded. "Problem solved," Damon said as he turned to lead Bonnie away. Bonnie reluctantly followed Damon into the elevator and watched as he pushed the top floor. Unsure of why he had to lead her so far away from the exit, she figured he had found out as he led her into the presidential suite. "Please make yourself at home," Damon motioned over towards the bed or the couches. 

Coughing a laugh as she stayed by the front door, she shook her head wanting to make it quick, "What do you need Damon?" 

Damon grinned at the clever girl as he made his way over to the bar. Popping a pill into both of their drinks he had brought for one of his late night girls, he grinned knowing it would do the trick to loosen them both up to get the answers he had been seeking. Turning with champagne glasses in his hand, he walked over to Bonnie and handed her one as he raised his glass and drank up. When he had downed the entire drink, he grinned seeing her do the same. "I want the truth Bonnie." 

Bonnie felt a strong rush, as she gazed down at her empty champagne glass then back at the icy blue eyes that awaited her answer. "What is it that you want to know?" 

He shrugged as he went to pour him another drink and handing her another, "I want to know everything about the woman who is trying to steal away my dear baby brother from me." 

Bonnie chuckled as she drank up the next glass and walked over to the chair seeing as she was feeling a little unbalanced but didn't want Damon to know that, "I'm not stealing anything." 

"That's right, I won't let you steal away my baby brother's hard earned money," Damon growled as he glared at her accusingly. 

Shaking her head she moved to pour herself another glass as she met his glare with her own, "I'll steal away all your money before I steal away his!" 

"Bitch," Damon growled. Bonnie smirked as she drank down the next drank that made everything go hazy. 

Bonnie awoke to the harsh morning light. Groaning to the pounding in her head, she pushed herself to sit up as she tried to steady herself and she realized that she wasn't home. "What the..." she breathed as she gazed down to find herself naked. Panicked she gazed over to the naked dark haired man gratefully laying the other way. Cursing herself as she slipped out of bed, she hissed feeling so sore, especially in between her thighs that wobbled as she picked up her dress. It was very ungraceful as she threw her dress on and frowning that she couldn't find her damned panties anywhere. Cutting her losses, she picked up one shoe after another and nearly screamed as she turned to see a sleepy Damon sit up. "Shit," they both said in unison. Shaking her head she quickly bolted for the door but was blocked by a butt naked Damon which had her screeching as she looked away even though it was now etched into her mind along with the rest of the hazy memories of the night before. 

"Wait," he breathed in a panic. "We need to talk about this!" 

"Talk about this," she squeaked again as her eyes found its way back down towards his morning wood. "Can you please cover up?!" 

Damon quickly rushed over to grab his slacks as he watched her ready to bolt, "Bonnie please!" 

"Damon what is there to talk about?! I just ruined my chances with the best man to ever come into my life," she breathed as the tears of regret started to well in her eyes.

"Please Bonnie, we can make this go away," he said as he came to face her again. 

Bonnie glared up at the stupid blued eyed man, "How?!" 

"We'll just...we'll pretend this never happened," he shrugged. "You go about your day and I'll go about mine like arch nemeses." 

"That's a horrible idea. You're telling me to lie to Stefan," she snapped at his stupid idea. 

He shook his head trying to find a way for her to buy his bull shit, "I'm not telling you to lie. I'm telling you that we don't bring it up unless it is absolutely necessary. Please Bonnie, this could ruin Stefan and our company if you tell him." 

Bonnie stopped to press her lips into a thin line. She had ruined her chances with Stefan, but she didn't want to also ruin his lively hood. "Fine," she breathed as she pushed her way past Damon and did the walk of shame as she waved for a taxi to get home. 

Bonnie's sleepless nights went back to be being the horrible kind, especially since she found herself in such a shit storm of a mess. She had changed her phone number when she had got a new one and she also avoided Stefan like the plague. She knew it was horrible of her to do and the nights of staying up and crying guiltily was proof of it. He deserved to know, but how could she tell him when the weight of tearing down the empire he had worked so hard with his brother to build was on her shoulders. She knew she was miserable and she deserved it as she isolated herself from her best friend as well.

Bonnie was all alone as she found herself crying her eyes out when she found out that she was pregnant. She wasn't stupid as she knew exactly got her pregnant. She was pregnant by a man who she didn't even love and even despised that she would be wearing the blame of their terrible mistake. A mistake that over the next couple months she was able to hide until Stefan had finally cornered her. 

"Bonnie why are you hiding from me," Stefan pleaded as he startled her when she was walking out of the hospital to her car at the end of her overtime shift. 

"Stefan," she breathed in disbelief as she hurried away. She hadn't had the time to really wash her newer scrub tops and had to wear one of her older ones that fit snug against her, revealing her growing belly. 

"Bonnie wait," he called after her and easily caught hold of her wrist and was surprised by the swelling belly she sported. Coughing a laugh in disbelief, he took a couple steps back as she turned to fully face him with tears in her eyes. "You're pregnant?!" 

She nodded as she wiped at her tears, "Yes and he's not yours." 

Stefan stood in disbelief as he gazed into her misty green eyes to see the truth of it all, "What?" 

"I'm sorry you have to find out this way..." 

"Who is this father," Stefan asked as he clenched his fists closed. 

"Does it matter," coughed through her tears hoping that he would let it go. 

Stefan glared at her with so much anger, "It does because we were in love at least I was and I deserve to know who gave you such a love child." 

"I don't love him," she was quick to tell him. "It's only been you. It's always been you..." 

"Bonnie," he growled. "If it was always me then we'd be having a different conversation about how we were going to raise our baby. But it's not, so tell me. Who is it? Who is the man that did this to you?" 

She looked away as she tried to stay strong, "Stefan let it go." 

"I need to know," he growled as he walked up to her and took hold of her shoulders. "Tell me Bonnie. Who is he?" 

She had wanted to live with the sins upon her own head, but the way that Stefan was staring at her she couldn't hold back any longer. He deserved to know the truth and the truth was what fell from her lips. "It's Damon's son." 

"Damon's? Damon's," he repeated as he moved away from her horrified. "You're carrying my brother's son," he breathed as the hot tears fell from his eyes at the ultimate betrayal. 

"He doesn't know," she cried. "He doesn't know that I'm pregnant." 

"Good because I want to see the look on his face when I tell him," Stefan said spitefully as he stormed away. 

Bonnie had cried even more as she admitted to her best friend that she was pregnant with Damon's baby to which she received just as much wrath when Elena stormed out of the apartment to be left alone. Grateful to be left alone, she cried herself to sleep as she cradled her belly knowing that she had to be strong not for herself but for the upcoming baby boy. 

Hearing the knocking at her front door, she hoped that if she stayed quiet the person would go away. But when the knocking continued she forced herself up to look and see who it was. Sadly it was the last person she wanted to see standing at her door. "Bonnie? Bonnie I know you're in there please open up." 

"Go away Damon," she mumbled. 

"Please Bonnie, we need to talk. It's very important." 

She was feeling very weak as she leaned against the wall, "Say what you need and then leave." 

Damon huffed as he tapped his finger against the door, "I will once I see you." 

Sighing she knew he needed proof for himself as she opened the door, "What?" 

His eyes bulged as he saw her stomach protruding out. Gazing up to the young woman who looked so exhausted, he felt guilt wash over him as he tried to reach out to her and watched as she retreated back. "Bonnie why didn't you tell me?" 

"It was too late for me to think about abortion if that's what you're referring to. Don't worry I was planning on taking care of the baby on my own. I have a great job and enough money to get us by." 

She was making him sound like a monster and he felt like one too as he knew that thought of abortion did cross his mind. But the thought of her taking on the entire responsibility of raising their child alone made his heart ache for her. He was an irresponsible asshole at times, but she had braved such a burden of carrying their child and not telling Stefan until being forced to do so. "Please Bonnie don't say that. We did this together and I want to see this through just as much as you do." 

"So what are you saying? You want your son in your life," Bonnie asked to clarify what he meant. 

Damon felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of the gender, "We're having a boy?" 

Seeing the way his blue eyes lit up with excitement she felt her heart swell with hope, "Yeah, we're having a boy." She felt her heart soften a little as he began to ask more about the baby. 

Bonnie had lost so much sleep due to feeling so uncomfortable during her pregnancy. But she was able to get through it knowing that Damon had far surpassed her expectations as he made time for every appointment she had and made time for her everyday since their first reunion. As they were walking out of the ultrasound, he opened the door for her before making his way over to the driver side. Hopping in, he grinned at her and she grinned at him. They shared a mutual respect for one another which Bonnie was grateful for as they drove off. "Bonnie I've been meaning to ask you," he started unsure of how to breech the topic. 

"What," she asked as she gazed out to clear blue skies. 

"I'm grateful that you're allowing me to be by your side in all this, but I was wondering if we could possibly be more..." 

Bonnie held her breath as she glanced over to meet his bluest of blue eyes. She could've sworn it reflected the clear blue skies, "Huh?"

"I would like to see if we could actually try and work out our differences and be a real couple," he shrugged nonchalantly when deep down his was sweating bullets. "I mean, we can go on a few dates before you decide if you'd like. What do you say?" 

She turned to look out the window again as she shrugged, "I'm not sure about being a couple just yet but I like the idea of free food." 

This had the pair laughing as he nodded, "Free food it is."

Bonnie was waddling along as she walked hand in hand with Damon. She was grateful for his support as she could barely make it out to another one of their couple dates. Huffing as she struggled to get into the car, she was grateful for him helping her into the car before he hopped into the car. Small actions such as getting into the car was becoming harder each day for her. "My feet hurt," she pouted. 

"You're the one who insisted we go out. I told you we could've ordered in," he reminded her as she continue to whine. 

"So I want to try and get out as much as I can before our lives are consumed by our son," she said as she subconsciously started to rub at her belly.

Damon grinned as he reached over to place a comforting hand onto her belly as well as there was a small kick, "You're right. He's going to be a handful." 

"Just like his father," she teased to which Damon laughed it off. 

"Hey whose the one who is going to be begging to get their feet rubbed when we get home? You're more of a handful than I am," he teased right back. 

She coughed a laugh as she smacked his hand away, "It's not my fault that I have to carry our son around all day and night for months." 

"You're right," he flashed her a dazzling smile that made her match his own. "To that I will make sure I rub your feet an extra five..." 

"Ten..."

"An extra ten minutes," he sighed and she clapped her hands happily. Pulling up to their home that he had surprised her with a couple of weeks ago when she had agreed to be his girlfriend, he was quick to rush around and help his poor aching girlfriend out of the car and into their home. Walking in, he smiled as she waddled up their stairs and he couldn't help to pinch her butt. "Maybe you can give me a little rub too," he suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

She coughed a laugh as she made her way over to their king sized bed, "Let's see just how good you are at rubbing my feet with those extra ten minutes." 

Damon grinned at the challenge as he leapt onto the bed after his endearing girlfriend, "Be prepared for the best foot rub of your life!"

Bonnie was in tears as Damon had surprised her with their son's room along with a diamond ring. She was about to burst any day now and with little to no sleep from all the pain her over worked body was experiencing it was no surprise just how much she cried. "I want to be a real couple, wife and husband when our son comes into this world." 

"Damon, you didn't have to," she cried harder as her feet began to throb. 

"I do," he countered as he held her hands in his. "You and our son are my responsibility. I want to take care of you both for the rest of our lives." 

Seeing how the ring was snug on her now chubby finger, she coughed a laugh as she clung to him tightly, "And I will be responsible for you as well." Both were in tears as they kissed and thought about their future with their son. 

Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs as she gave her all and pushed out their son. Crying as she held Damon's hand tightly. He leaned his head against her sweaty one and quietly cried with her. "You're so strong and beautiful you know that," he breathed words of encouragement as he kissed her forehead. 

She wanted to be in the moment with him, but she was distracted by the way the nurses and doctor busied themselves. The work load should've slowed just a little, she thought as the next thing she knew was her son being carried away rather than being placed into her wanting arms. 

Though she was so tired, she could pass out the thought of not being able to see her son yet was ever present on her mind. Ignoring Damon who encouraged her to relax and rest, she couldn't and she wouldn't until she got some answers. She felt her chest tighten as the doctor came walking in with a solemn look on his face. "Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore we're going to have to hold your son here a little longer. It seems like there's some complications," the doctor spoke. 

"What complications," Bonnie asked as she sat up in her patient bed and her nursing mind kicked into gear. 

"Cardiac and respiratory problems Mrs. Salvatore," the doctor said. "We'll try to run some tests and go from there." 

When the two were left alone, Damon looked to Bonnie for answers, "There's something wrong with DJ's heart and lungs." 

"What, I thought he was supposed to be healthy," Damon breathed in disbelief. 

Bonnie was just as worried, but held it in as she didn't want to worry him further, "They'll figure it out and hopefully we can get home soon so DJ can see his room his daddy made for him." 

Damon cracked a grin at his strong wife and took her hand in his, "I know he'll love it." 

A week that was how long Bonnie had gone without sleep. She had spent every minute of every hour tirelessly at the nursery where her son was housed. And as things turned for the worse in the days that had turned to a week, they were faced with a life changing decision. A week later, Bonnie and Damon were standing at the glass encased around their son that was on life support. She was crying her eyes out as Damon trembled as he held her against him. Clinging to Damon with all her might, she knew what was to come. "Do it," he breathed through his shaky voice as the life support was shut off. 

Bonnie turned and demanded to pull her son out of the damned ventilator. Cradling the small child in her arms, the tears that fell as Damon held the two. They watched as their son took his final breath of the life he had struggled to hold onto all week. "Go son, be with God and be free from pain," Bonnie sobbed as she held the now lifeless body of their son in her arms. 

Sleep didn't come at least not as easily as when Bonnie had decided to return back to work months later even though Damon had strongly disagreed to it. But even though he was angered by it she did it any way and was fully immersed into it. Accepting all the over time which had the two passing like ghost ships in the night when in retaliation Damon had also began to work long hours. Working her body to the bone was the only way she could find sleep for at least a few hours. Outside of getting a few hours of sleep, she was able to feel good about being needed and caring for others, rather than dwelling on the emptiness that ate away at what was left of her soul at her son's passing. 

And before the two knew it a year had come and gone. She had taken off the week and so had he to mourn the death of their son that she had laid to rest next to her parents. Standing hand in hand with Damon at the grave site, she gazed up at him and saw exactly what she had been feeling. His bluest of blue eyes looked faded and most of all tired. It was then that they realized that they both had been going about dealing with the pain the wrong way.

The next day, Bonnie had woken up extra early to make Damon breakfast and pack him a lunch which had thrown him off. "Is everything okay," he asked as he walked up to her and felt her face to see if it was hot.

She coughed a laugh and smacked his hand away, "Just eat. I've made you a lunch too." 

"It must be my birthday," he teased as she rolled her eyes at him not remembering the last time they had a moment like this. 

Soon after Bonnie had slowed down on picking up extra shifts and Damon had stopped staying late in the office as they began to take turns on making dinner for one another. "What are we having tonight," Damon asked as he walked into the house and pecked her on the cheek. 

She grinned as she motioned for him to make his way over to the kitchen table and surprised him with a pasta she had made from scratch. It had nearly taken her all day to prepare, but the look of delight on his face when he ate it was worth it as she joined in. "I can't wait to see what you make me tomorrow."

Damon chuckled at their little competition, "Well darling you'll just have to wait and see." 

Bonnie had felt like things were starting to shift as she had got a few hours of rest. It had been such a long time since she'd felt as rested as she did, even if she was still tired it wasn't as tired as she had grown used to. Bonnie had started to open back up to Damon and vice versa, but that seemed to come to a halt when they were making out after his amazing steak dinner. "What's wrong," he breathed as she pulled away. 

"I...I can't," she shivered at the thought of their son. Though they only were kissing she knew it could lead to something more and something more could possibly lead to another mistake of having a child and possibly reliving what they did with their passed on son. 

Damon sighed deeply as he sat next to her, it had been almost a year and a half since their son's passing. The two had lost all intimate contact since then, especially on Bonnie's end. She always tensed up when he tried to pursue more than a kiss and he had been alright with it up until now. She had made him wait which by his standards he had been waiting for ages as an impatient man that he was. "Bonnie he's been gone for a year and a half now..." 

"So you want me to just forget him," she countered as the thought of doing so made her tear up. "I can't forget him." 

"I'm not saying forget him..." But she was already up and leaving him in the dust as he let out a long sigh. He thought that they were making progress with these little dinners but that was obviously not the case as he grabbed his coat and left. 

By the end of the second anniversary of their son's death things had gone back to them not seeing each other again. She was back to working extra over time and he was spending long hours sometimes even nights at the office. Standing alone at her son's grave, she made an excuse for Damon not being there and more excuses kept building as the next year came and went where she found herself standing alone at their son's grave again. Walking back to her car, she was surprised to see Stefan who approached with a single white rose. "Stefan," she breathed in disbelief at the fact that he looked so timeless in his tailored suit as if he had just stepped out of an old memory. 

"Hi Bonnie," Stefan said finally having the courage to face her. "I wanted to bring this for my nephew. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah," she grinned as a tear fell from her eyes. 

"Would it be alright if you show me where he's buried," Stefan asked knowing very well where it was, but wanting to catch up with her. 

She nodded as she turned and wiped at her eyes, "How are you doing?" 

He shrugged as he came to stand at baby Damon's grave and looked over to the graves of her parents. He thought back to when he was a silly young man making promises to them that he would take care of her. But he had failed as he had disappeared and drowned himself in his sorrows. "Better," he vaguely said. "And you," he gazed over to the beauty who looked so drained. Life had not been so kind to her these past few years and neither had his brother who so heartlessly waved off the fact that it was his son's death anniversary. Now he stood here in the place where his idiot older brother should be with the girl he had loved so much years ago, "How are you Bonnie?" 

Another tear fell from her eyes, "I could be better." 

She was startled as she was pulled into a comforting side hug. The tears were now falling like a waterfall as she leaned into the man she had once loved and broken. He was there to offer her the support she so desperately needed and she was grateful for him.

When the days had blended, she was unsure she could go on with the lack of sleep and restlessness she felt. But Bonnie was eternally grateful for Stefan as he helped her get through the following year. Together they stood as best friends, one to see her son, the other to see his nephew but neither one liking the fact that Damon had made a lame ass excuse for not coming out to the four year anniversary of their son's death. Even so, Bonnie could manage as she walked back with Stefan. Stefan coming back home, had the business booming and Bonnie had a friend to confide in while Damon seemed to stay forever busy. 

"Bonnie I want to introduce you to someone," Stefan said as he drove them away from the cemetery. 

Bonnie grinned over at the man who seemed to be holding a wide smile on his face, "Oh yeah? Is it a girl?" 

He laughed as he nodded, "Yeah it's a girl. She's a nice girl and I would love if you got to know her." 

"It must be serious if you're introducing her to family," she teased as he nodded. 

"It's very serious," he laughed as he pulled up to her home. "Just promise me you'll go easy on her. She has some really big shoes to fill," he said hinting to herself. 

She coughed a laugh as she rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I bet I'll love her." 

Bonnie was right as she hit it off with Caroline who was an office aid at Salvatore Software Company. She had moved into the big city from a small town about a year ago when she had met Stefan. It was like a light had gone off as she glared at Stefan who shrugged, "And I thought you had stayed because of me!" 

Damon didn't like seeing how his wife and Stefan were laughing it off. He knew his brother had come home and helped out, he just didn't know Stefan had become close with Bonnie again. "So Caroline please tell us what your plans are with my brother," he cut through the laughter. 

But Bonnie waved him off as she smiled over at Caroline, "Don't worry about him, he's not as scary as he's trying to sound." This had both Bonnie and Stefan high fiving as Caroline chuckled while Damon on the other hand was fuming. 

When Stefan and Caroline had left, Bonnie was cleaning the kitchen as Damon stood glaring at her, "I don't like how you undermined me during dinner." 

She sighed, surprised that he had not gone to bed or left back to the office, "And I don't like how you've missed our son's death anniversary two years in a row but here we are." 

"So that's what that shit was about," he growled defensively. "I have to work..." 

"I work too," she snapped right back before shaking her head and going about cleaning. "I don't know why we're even arguing, you're going to just leave anyway." 

"Well what do you want me to do Bonnie?! Do you want me to stay here and argue about why it's just too fucking hard to see my son buried six feet under while I live and breathe every fucking moment of my life," he barked as the tears began to well in his eyes. "It shouldn't of been him. It should've been me. Is that what you want to hear," he growled through the hot tears that streamed down his face. 

"No, no it's not," she paused as she began to tear up. 

Damon marched over to her and turned her to face him so that she could see it, "Is this what you wanted?! You wanted to see me break down fucking cry like the broken man that I am?!" 

"No," she cried as the tears spilled over. 

"Then what do you want from me," he shouted. "What do you fucking want from me?!" 

She reached out to clutch onto his shirt as she cried harder, "I want this! I want you! I want you to be here with me so we can figure this out!" 

He yanked her off of him as he was just too angry to hear her out, "What's there to figure out, he's just as dead as this marriage." The cruelty of his words had her crumbling to the ground as he stormed out. 

Bonnie didn't even know what sleep was by the restlessness she felt deep down into her very core. The lack of sleep had her off her game as she had found herself in a life or death with one of her patients. She had done everything in her power to help resuscitate the patient but in the end she couldn't save him. Crumbling onto the nurse's station floor she wept in distraught that she couldn't save the patient and as she saw it she couldn't even save herself as no one could help console her. Being sent home early, she was unsure she could make it home but some how and by some miracle she pulled up at her home to find Damon's car out front. 

Confused that he was home in the middle of the day, she didn't think much into it as she made her way into their home. She figured she would just make her way into the shower to wash the day off and hopefully cry herself to sleep. It was the best solution she could think of as she made her way to the bedroom and froze as she saw the most horrifying scene displayed before her. There laying splayed out on her side of the bed was Elena her ex best friend who had ended her friendship when finding out that she was pregnant with Damon's baby. It was Damon that really caught her attention as he was kneeling on the bed butt ass naked as he drove hard thrusts into Elena who was crying out for him to give her more. Damon groaning as he bucked faster, had Bonnie turning away as she ran out with disgust. 

Jumping back into her car, she was exhausted and lost as she drove away. Letting the hot tears fall from her eyes as the scene of catching her husband and her ex best friend together stayed on repeat as she felt it a damn cliché that the betrayal would happen on a day like this. Pulling up to the place that her subconsciousness had brought her to, she cried harder as she sat parked in the cemetery. She was fucking exhausted to say the least and she had nowhere else to go. Gazing over at the grassy area filled with different graves she thought about how nice it would be if she could eternally rest along side her parents and son. She had never once thought of killing herself, but with all the shit she had put up with she was surprised she hadn't died yet. 

Startled out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone, she gazed down at her phone and saw it was an unknown number. Usually she didn't answer numbers she didn't know and let them go to voicemail, but today she needed the distraction from her current situation she found herself in, even if it was a brief hang up on another one of the telemarketers. She quickly answered the phone. "Hello," she said with a cracked voice but cleared it. 

"Hi, is this Bonnie Bennett Hopkins," a voice chimed through the phone. 

"Umm...this is," she responded waiting to hear the pitch line. 

"Hi, I'm the lawyer attending to Sheila Bennett's affairs. I hate to be the one to break the news, but your grandmother had passed away a few days ago." 

"Oh," she softly breathed not knowing what else to say with that kind of unexpected news. 

"There is a will reading in two weeks. We would like to have you attend, if you can, seeing as you're her last living relative," the lawyer said. 

She sighed as she nodded to herself as if the lawyer could really see her, "Yes, I will try to be there. Will you please send me the address and information I need to prepare for this?" 

"Yes, I had a letter overnighted to you so it should be at your home some time today. Do you have any questions for me," he asked.

"Yeah umm... where is this will reading," she sheepishly chuckled. 

"I understand, it's in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Have a good day Ms. Hopkins, I look forward to meeting you in two weeks time. Goodbye," he said ending their call. 

"Home," she breathed with a heavy sigh as she started up her car and headed to the destination. Pulling up, she saw her husband's car still home and felt her chest tighten. Brushing off the disappointment, she went to check the mail. Hopping back into the car, she made her way down the street and drove back to the cemetery. Parking her car, she thumbed through the mail and found a hand written letter addressed to her Bonnie Bennett Hopkins, or at least her name before she was married. Pulling out the letter, she read the content inside. It was a personal letter written to her by her grandmother. "My dearest granddaughter," Bonnie breathed as she began to read it out loud to keep herself focused. "I regretfully have to let you know that if you're receiving this letter I have finally lost the fight to cancer. I'm sorry that you've had to find out this way, but the last five years has been an uphill battle for me." Bonnie paused to agree that they both had been through many struggles these past five years. "Though we never got to meet in person, the fact that I know that my blood runs in your veins gives me comfort that maybe one day we will find our way to each other. Do you think that's possible? Don't mind my old lady wishes. I just hope this letter finds you so that you know that I love you my dear granddaughter and want nothing but happiness for you. Please know that if you can't come out to see me off I understand, it's the life of a city girl as your mother once said. I can now make peace with leaving this world knowing that I will get to join your parents and watch over you lovingly from afar. Love Grams." Bonnie trembled as the hot tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"What do you think? Am I selfish to celebrate your death anniversary so early? Will you forgive your mother," she asked as she cried. "Your father and I have grown apart. I hope you can understand. Please keep grandma and grandpa company while I'm away will you?" Turning back towards her parents' grave she sadly grinned, "Will you keep watch of DJ for me? I will be back as soon as I get the strength to face you all again." 

Bonnie had cried many times throughout the week as the truth of her broken marriage was in the photos that were laid out before her. Apparently Damon had been with Elena her ex best friend off and on throughout the years without her realizing it. There were phone records, text messages, and receipts as added proof. It only confirmed her determination after she had witnessed Damon and Elena together in her home and bed she shared with Damon. It disgusted her more seeing that he had no regard for her when the pair had the audacity to leave the bed of messy sheets they had fucked on. She cleaned the bed and frowned deeply as she made an appointment secretly with a divorce lawyer. In the next days she had prepared to leave for Mystic Falls as she quit her job and began to sell everything she owned. Going about things as if she was going to work, she instead went about filing for a divorce and tying all loose ends that her lawyer had set out for her.

Placing the papers, photos, along with the ring on his side of the bed, she grinned to herself as she walked to DJ's room and teared up. The room was like a time capsule of regrets as she closed the door to turn and take her leave. Rushing down the stairs before she changed her mind, she took one more look about the house before she walked out with two bags in hand. Closing the door, she quickly made her way to the taxi that awaited her. Jumping in, she gazed back at the house and flipped it off as she stuck out her tongue. Feeling the excitement of what was to come as the taxi lunged forward, she was grateful to embark this new journey. 

Bonnie had not slept a wink as she embarked on the journey to seek out Mystic Falls. Finally after a day and a half of traveling, Bonnie stood with adoration at the beautiful country home she stood at. Making her way to the mail box, she found the keys that the lawyer had told her would be there. Entering the home, she inhaled the soft vanilla scent that filled her lungs. As she gazed about, she felt a tug at her heart strings as she saw a photo of her with her parents adorning the fireplace as if it was the centerpiece of the room. Picking up the photo she was surprised to see it was a photo of her and her parents during her senior year graduation. It was the last captured happy moment with her parents and she cherished such a pleasant surprise as she hugged it against her chest. Startled by the knock at the front door, she sheepishly made her way over realizing she had not closed it. 

"Hi can I help you," Bonnie beamed at the blue eyed man that stood before her in a suit. 

He gave her a small grin as he nodded, "You must be Bonnie Hopkins? I'm Matt, Matt Donovan. I'm the lawyer that has been in contact with you." 

"Mr. Donovan," she said in recognition at his voice. Extending her hand out to him, she was surprised by how young he was because he looked about her age. 

"You can just call me Matt," he grinned as he shook her hand. "May I come in?" 

She nodded as she stepped aside, "Please do. I just got here." 

"I know, I saw the taxi drive out of town a few minutes ago," Matt said. 

She nodded in understanding, "Are you from this town Matt?"

He nodded with a pleasant smile, "Yes born and raised." 

"So did you know my grandmother," she followed her question with another to see him nod. 

"Yeah Grams was the town grandmother. She loved us kids so much and had a hand in raising me along with other kids in this town," he said proudly. 

"Wow," she breathed, amazed by her loving grandmother who was known as Grams. "Then do you know your way around this house?" 

"Yeah, I can show you around and show you around town if you'd like," he offered. 

Bonnie was so touched as she nodded, "That would be so helpful. I honestly had dropped everything to move out here, so it would be great to have someone who knows the ropes around here. By the way my name is changing to Bonnie Bennett in honor of my grandmother." Though it was partially true, he didn't have to know the whole truth behind it as she smiled brightly at him. 

"Then I am proud to say that I will be your guide Ms. Bonnie Bennett," Matt addressed her by the name that she hoped to go by from here on out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie couldn't bring herself to resting in Grams' master bedroom for the fact that it was hers. She was still a guest, she felt but she didn't mind one bit as she found another room adjacent to Gram's room which was filled with items fit for a young woman. There was also another bed room she imagined would be for her parents. It was like Grams' had been preparing to receive her and her parents over the years.

Thinking back on the years, her parents never had time for her let alone think to visit her grandmother. Bonnie thought back to how her mother would receive letters from her grandmother from time to time, but never once did she remember seeing her mother opening the letters or responding to them. Frowning to herself as she walked into the room that was meant for her, Bonnie let out a sigh of regret. She felt guilty about how she had carried on her parents' tradition of never responding to the letters Grams sent over the years or ever visiting her, though she did think to do so she never followed through. Taking in the bedroom she stood in, she compared this experience with her very own of never getting the chance to bring home her son that had a room specially made just for him. Bonnie and Damon had so many dreams and ideas of what the future would be like for their son, but that all died when their son did as Damon's words rang in her mind. Biting back the tears as she laid onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to clear her mind of the past she wanted to be left in the big city.

Bonnie awoke at the butt crack of dawn, which was for her standards a decent amount of sleep. Pushing herself up and out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom and plopped down. Yawning as she sat on the toilet, she blinked away the sleepiness from her eyes and realized how quiet it was. Washing up, she stepped into the hall and gazed at Grams' room and grinned. Slipping into the room, she flipped on the light as she gazed about the room. This time around she felt a little more adventurous as she walked to the closet. Thumbing through the various clothes, she was fairly impressed by Grams' style. She was very stylish for an older woman, she thought. Finding herself at the vanity, she took a seat and stared at the mirror. Indulging in the thought of if things were different, she would have been fiddling with all the items that sat on the vanity. One being the jewelry, she thought as she saw a set of gorgeous black pearl earrings. Putting the large shiny studs on, she turned from side to side liking how they looked on her and wondered if Grams would like them on her as well.

Sighing as she moved over towards the bed, she sat down by the night stand and thought about how this was where Grams probably spent a lot of her time becoming very ill. Noticing the night stand had drawers, she reached over to open the first drawer that had pill bottles, a bunch of loose papers and a thick leather bound journal that she was pulling out. Opening the book, she noticed the various envelopes that were addressed to Grams and in the corner it had her mother's name. She felt her chest tighten as she gazed through the bundle and realized that her mother had written her grandmother back. Gratefully Bonnie took one letter and opened it to see that it dated back to when she was starting elementary. The letter content revolved around herself, how she was so excited to be going to school full time and ready to make new friends. Grinning as her mother admitted to both her and her father becoming teary eyed, she chuckled at how her mother claimed that her father was a bigger baby about it than she was. The letter ended by saying that they looked forward to one day afford the chance to make it out to Grams. Smiling to herself, she continue to read through the various love letters and sometimes found herself tearing up. One Summer in middle school her mother had admitted how broken she felt about having to use their savings to help care for her father that she remembered getting very ill. Her mother's words sounded like she was down on her luck as she became the sole provider for their family, but for Grams to not worry about them because she could take care of it. Biting the corner of her lip, Bonnie laid down thinking about the time she had found her mother crying in the kitchen. As a young teenager, she was unsure as to what had her mother feeling so sad and the only thing she could think of doing was to hug her and hold her to tell her that everything would be okay. And even if their life wasn't a life of luxury, they were okay. Eventually her father was able to get better and they were able to get back on their feet. Snuggling against the pillow, Bonnie continue to read through the letters that her mother had sent to Grams. 

Bonnie awoke to the throbbing in her head and realized she had fallen asleep in Grams' room. She had gone through every letter reading and rereading through them to realize just how great her parents were through their hardships. They did the best they could, she thought as she sat up. Placing the letters back into the journal, she placed it back in the night stand with the intention of returning to read Grams' journal. Making her way down the stairs, she found herself in the kitchen and frowned noticing how bare the fridge and cupboards were. Feeling her stomach grumble, she remembered seeing a small grocery store on the way towards the home and figured taking a short walk wouldn't hurt.

Setting out with her small purse flung over her shoulders, she noticed how quiet and empty the roads were. Walking towards the grocery store, she read the signs and found it very funny that the other small shops had something in common. "Lockwood," she breathed seeing that each store starting with that name. Entering the store, she pushed a small cart down the small aisles and noticed that not only was this town quiet it was very small. There weren't a large selection of brands and the brands they did have she had never heard of. Frowning as she didn't know what to choose, her attention was pulled by a deep voice that coughed. Gazing into the direction of where it came from, she was startled by the eyes that captured her own. His eyes were the most intriguing dark chocolate with flecks of gold in them. They were very captivating as she realized that he was staring at her with an expectant look, "Huh?" 

"Will you move? I need to get by," he huffed some what annoyed that he had to repeat himself. 

"Oh," she sheepishly breathed as she moved back against the shelf as well as scooting her cart to the side. Seeing the tall tanned man with the tailored suit walk by, she was curious as to what a guy dressed like him would be doing in this small town. Seeing him crouch down at the shelf as he looked at the items intently, she figured he had no idea what he was looking for and shook her head as she turned to walk down another aisle. 

Bonnie walked into the small office building and took a seat in the lobby area next to the magazines. She really didn't know what to think about coming to the will reading, seeing as she had never really been to one because her parents didn't have one. Picking up a magazine to thumb through, she figured it was her grandmother knew she was dying that she was able to prepare for this day. Hearing the entrance door open and close, she looked up to see the out of place and rude guy from the day before. He looked too busy to be found in a lawyer office, but here he was taking a seat across from her. When his dark eyes found her own, she quickly diverted her gaze to the magazine. Pretending to be invested in the thing in her hands, she glanced over her magazine to see those same dark piercing eyes gazing at her intently. Arching a brow at him as if wordlessly asking what he was looking at, he gazed at her a moment longer before shaking his head and pulling out his phone. Relieved that he reverted to his cell phone, she was startled by the voice that echoed in the quiet room.

"Where did you get those earrings," the man sitting across from her said as he stayed looking at his phone.

Bonnie looked around unsure what to say, "They were my grandmother's."

She watched and noticed how his jaw ticked as if displeased by what she said. "You shouldn't touch what isn't yours," he said in a matter of fact tone as if to admonish a small child.

Coughing a laugh, she was offended that he was talking to her in such a way. But before she could respond, lawyer Matt was walking out to greet the pair. "C'mon in, we'll start the will reading now that you're both here."

She sighed deeply as she placed the magazine down and followed the lawyer into his office. Taking a seat that was gestured to her, she huffed in disbelief as the rude stranger took the other available seat.

Bonnie was in shock that her grandmother had left everything to her. She thought that maybe she would get something that was small and sentimental like the journal and photos of their family, but never in her wildest dreams did she think she would get it all. She got a home and car that was paid off, cash bonds that would for sure last her a couple of years if she so choose to live off of it, along with the Mystic Grille which was a restaurant Grams built from the ground up. Gawking in disbelief, she was surprised by the way the other man sitting next to her was up on his feet getting ready to leave. "Wait, don't you want to hear what Grams wanted to give you," the lawyer Matt was calling out the frustrated man that was heading for the door. "To you, you get a life time supply of peach pies from the Grille," Matt read and it frustrated the man further as he gave a mocking laugh as he stormed out.

She couldn't understand why she was getting it all and neither did a very frustrated looking business man that stormed out before all was said and done. "What's his problem," Bonnie whispered over to Matt who had been reading the will. 

"He'll be okay. He was just hoping to become the owner of the only business that isn't his," Matt shrugged it off. "Well Ms. Bonnie Bennett Grams really set you up for life." 

"She did didn't she," Bonnie sent a prayer of gratitude to her grandmother. 

"Would you like to go see her burial site," Matt asked understanding that she had come a few days after her burial ceremony. 

Bonnie's eyes lit with even more gratitude to this kind lawyer who she learned was the only one in the entire town, "If you're not busy." 

He grinned as he nodded, "No problem. I can take you to see Grams and maybe you can come over to meet my wife Rebekah." 

She clasped her hands together at the thought of meeting a possible new friend, "I'd like that." 

"Good, I'll see you later then Ms. Bennett," Matt waved as Bonnie took her leave. 

She was surprised to see the angry guy who had stormed off earlier standing outside as if he had been impatiently waiting for someone. Seeing his eyes focus on her, she was unsure about meeting him with the hard look he held when she was going to pass him. "How much," he grumbled. She paused as she glanced over to the man who seemed to look about her age as well. She noticed how he had bronze skin and chiseled features that made him look more like an athlete than a business man. "How much for the Mystic Grille?" 

Bonnie shrugged because she honestly didn't know and had not seen it yet, "I'm not selling it just yet." 

"So you're saying when you're ready to sell you'll let me know," he quickly followed. 

"I guess..." she started to say before he rudely turned to hop into his sports car and slammed his door shut before she could finish talking and driving off. "What an asshole," she breathed. 

"Don't mind him, he's had a stick up his ass since his wife left him," a young woman's voice chimed and Bonnie looked to see a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed young woman who had two rambunctious boys moving around her. 

"Oh," Bonnie nodded as she smiled at the two boys who were chasing each other around their mother and she fancied the thought of DJ doing the same if he were alive with a sibling of his own. 

"You must be Bonnie Bennett that everyone has been buzzing about. My name is Rebekah, I'm Matt's wife," she smiled brightly. 

Bonnie smiled at the young woman and nodded, "Rebekah, wow you're gorgeous! No wonder why your husband is so happy go lucky. Yes I'm Bonnie. I hope you don't mind, but Matt actually invited me over to dinner after he takes me to visit my grandmother's grave." 

"Whose your grandmother? Is it Grams?! I wanna go see Grams," one of the boys whined as the other soon followed. 

This made Bonnie's heart melt a little as their mother tried to calm the boys down, "We can go now if you guys want. Bonnie do you want to join us?" 

"I'd love to," she nodded. 

"Great, will you watch my boys so I can go let Matt know," Rebekah asked and Bonnie smiled and nodded. "You boys better behave and if you do we can go to the Grille afterward." 

"The Grille," the boys cheered in unison as Bonnie felt herself becoming just as excited. Rebekah chuckled at her boys as she rushed inside to leave Bonnie with the two curious boys that stood staring up at her. "You're pretty," one spoke bashfully. 

"Yeah you look like a very young Grams," the other one smiled brightly. "Grams was the best, but she's sleeping now." 

"Yeah she's taking a long nap and when she's well rested she's gonna wake up and play with us again," the bashful one said with confidence. 

This made Bonnie's heart ache for her loved grandmother as well as hoping for their simple explanation of death to be true. Maybe her family was getting in that nap they needed and she just had to prepare for them to wake again. "Well I hope that one day I'll get to play with Grams too." 

"She was great and impressions," the two began to mimic Grams to the best of their ability which had Bonnie smiling at such innocent boys. 

"You boys need work on your impressions," Rebekah teased her boys that pouted and groaned that they were only practicing. Shaking her head, she smiled to Bonnie and hooked her arm with hers. "Shall we?" 

"We're going to walk," Bonnie asked somewhat confused by how friendly Rebekah was to easily link arms with her.

"It's down the road," Rebekah nodded. Bonnie shook her head in disbelief because Grams' home was only a couple blocks down the way as well. "You'll see just how small our town really is this week," Rebekah chuckled as her boys quickly took the lead in walking down the road. "So Bonnie Bennett, tell me about yourself. What's a beautiful city girl like you doing in the middle of nowhere? Are you running away from thing or someone?" 

Bonnie inhaled deeply as she shrugged, "It's complicated. I needed a change and this is as big of a change as I'm going to get." She chuckled as they walked and not a car passed or horns honking filled the air. It was quiet and calm, making her feel a little jittery. "I was just planning on coming out to see my grandmother off. It was the least I could do, but now having all that she's given me I'm thinking about staying at least for a little while." 

"Well I hope you don't mind the quiet, you get that a lot around here. I know it can be a lot, especially for city folk like you. But I promise if you give it a chance you'll love it," Rebekah said as they neared the end of the road. "Mystic Falls has a charm to it that just grows on you. But truthfully I'm telling you this in hopes that you stay so that I have someone around my age. Because I've been dying to have someone else around my age here since my best friend up and left me two years ago." 

Bonnie thought about the handsome jerk in the tailored suit and was curious. "Let me guess, your best friend left because of the handsome jerk with the stick up his butt?"

Rebekah chuckled as she moved into the small cemetery, "How did you know?"

"Don't tell me that that guy with the stick up his butt was married to your best friend," Bonnie asked connecting the dots.

"Bingo! He's also Matt's best friend. I mean we all didn't really have a choice when there was less then ten of us in our graduating class," Rebekah sighed as Bonnie gawked at her. 

"Only ten," Bonnie breathed in disbelief. "Most of them moved away, but the four of us planned to stay and take over Mystic Falls. Well the three of us now," Rebekah frowned. 

"Why did she leave, if you don't mind me asking," Bonnie said as they made their way into the small cemetery. She figured it had to do with that guy's rude behavior, but knew there had to be more to it. 

Rebekah shrugged still not sure herself, "I don't know, maybe she also needed a change like you did." 

Bonnie nodded as she came upon the grave that the young boys stood by. Moving to sit next to the grave, she let her fingers touch the cool metal and sadly smiled. She listened to how Rebekah had told her that Grams had picked out her own headstone in advance which was why she already had it ready for her. The thought made Bonnie sad as she thought of how hard it must have been to pick out her own headstone and prepare to die. She felt horrible, like a monster to never have once to see outside of herself and her problems for the blood relative who had just as much hardship as she had, "Hi Grams it's nice to finally see you." She found herself trembling as Rebekah came down to sit next to her rubbing soothing circles onto her back as she continue to cry. "Thank you for this second chance at life. I hope you can give a big hug to my parents and baby DJ for me." She cried harder as the two young boys came to embrace her. 

"It's okay, you'll be okay," the bashful boy spoke up. 

Bonnie cried as she held the boys named Klaus and Elijah in her arms, while Rebekah continue to rub her back. Rebekah could hear the anguish in the young woman's cry and knew that loss and grief was no stranger to her. Wiping at the stray tear from her eyes, she swooped in to embrace Bonnie and the boys. "Klaus is right Bonnie it's okay and we're going to make sure you'll be okay," Rebekah and the boys vowed as they nodded in unison to their mom's words. 

When the group had gathered themselves together, more so Bonnie, they walked their way back down the road and over to the Mystic Grille that was a street over from Grams. It literally was a small town as she looked at the charming diner. Walking in, it was so homey and it smelt like vanilla which was the smell that she dubbed as Grams. Smiling at the patrons who greeted her, she smiled as Rebekah led them to an open booth. "I'll be right back," Rebekah winked as the boys brightly smiled and nodded before glancing over to Bonnie. 

"Everyone loves the Mystic Grille, it's like everyone's second home," Elijah spoke as if it were a no brainer. 

"Yeah and they serve the best banana splits," Klaus chimed in. 

"It doesn't matter what you get here, it's all good," Elijah added and Klaus nodded to agree. "Grams taught everyone here that it was always best to cook with love!" 

Bonnie smiled at the young boys as Rebekah came walking over with an apron on, handing Bonnie a menu while holding a note pad in hand. "What will we be having today?" 

"Mom can we get burgers with cheese fries," Elijah was quick to say. 

"But I want the big stuffed burrito," Klaus whined. 

Bonnie chuckled at the two boys before glancing down at the menu that had almost every type of home cooked meal one could imagine that a diner should have. "Wow, I don't know what to pick. The boys recommended everything." 

Rebekah nodded as she shrugged, "It's whatever you want Bonnie. Eventually you'll come to learn what your favorites are among the favorites." 

This made Bonnie chuckle as she nodded and picked one, "I guess I'll have the fish and chips?" 

Both boys nodded as they played rock, paper, scissors to see who would get to pick their split lunch and Klaus had victoriously conquered as he ordered the big stuffed burrito from his mom. "Alright, I'll put your order in right away." 

"Thanks," Bonnie smiled as they other two thanked their mom as well when she walked away and into the kitchen. 

"Mom is the boss here. Grams made her the boss when she got sick," Elijah said as they kept blabbering away. 

"Yeah even though uncle Tyler wanted it she gave the spot to mom. But uncle Tyler is already the boss of everything else," Klaus added. 

"He's not the boss of me," Elijah countered his brother. 

"He's not the boss of me either," Klaus said in defense. 

"I'm the boss here," Rebekah said as she approached the table still in her apron. 

"Mom..." the two whined which had Bonnie smiling. "We know you're the boss here..." 

"And I'm also the boss of you two that keeps talking poor Bonnie's ears off. I swear you get it from your father," she shook her head as she slid into the booth. "You're more than welcome to tell my kids to be quiet if they're getting annoying." 

But Bonnie shook her head and smiled over at the boys, "It's fine, my little boy is four turning five in a few months." 

"You have a son my age," Klaus' eyes lit up with excitement of having a possibility of a friend outside of his brother. 

"Umm...well, he would be turning five if he had not gone to rest along with Grams," Bonnie tried to say according to their understanding. 

Klaus reached out to take Bonnie's hand in his, "Don't worry, when he wakes again I know we'll be the best of friends and we can both annoy Elijah here." He soon turned to start poking at his brother that began to whine for his mother to get his younger brother to stop touching him. Bonnie was grateful for Klaus' touching words as she laughed at Rebekah separating the two brothers. 

Bonnie was grateful to have all her legal documents changed to only have her first name and take her middle name as her last. It allowed her to finally put some money into a bank account as she walked to the only bank in town. Noticing the Lockwood name staple on the bank, she sighed as she walked in. Depositing part of her money into the bank due to the fact that the stores within town still were using cash. She made her way out of the bank and stopped to hold the door and noticed that it was that rude guy from when she was at the will reading. He didn't even take notice of her, didn't even thank her as he walked in as if she should've stood there to hold the door open for him. "Excuse me," Bonnie called after him as he was staring at his phone in his hand. Huffing, she walked back in and tapped him on the shoulder and was surprised to see his milk chocolate eyes had flecks of gold shinning in them like a milky way.

"What," he breathed slightly annoyed. 

Refraining from rolling her eyes, she waved for him to follow her, "You dropped something out here." When the pair were outside, she pointed to the ground and let the door close. 

"Where is it," he asked as he looked at the ground to only see the cement of the side walk. 

"You dropped your manners you asshole," she huffed as she pivoted and left with a victorious smile on her face. 

Rebekah was laughing so hard at the dinner table that it had Matt chuckling along with her as he tried to not join in for the benefit of his poor best friend. "I mean he can be an asshole," Matt added.

"He can? He is," Rebekah rolled her eyes. 

"He wasn't always like this," Matt was quick to his best friend's defense. "He's just hurting."

Bonnie nodded as she ate dessert with the couple, "We all are Matt, but that doesn't mean we have to take it out on others." 

"You're right," Matt sighed knowing he'd be having to be giving his friend a good talking to soon. "But when he isn't being an asshole, he can be pretty charming." 

"Matt stop," Rebekah shook her head. "Don't try and set up my new friend here with your best friend who doesn't have any manners." 

Bonnie gave a grateful smile to Rebekah, "I'm not looking for love. Right now I'm just trying to learn how best to show my appreciation to my Grams on giving me a second chance at life." 

Matt held up his hands realizing he was being ganged up on, "Alright fine. I'm just saying, you're single, he's single and maybe you two should mingle?" 

"No please stop," Bonnie groaned as Rebekah teasingly hit her husband on the arm. "Just because two people are single doesn't mean they need to get together." 

"Yeah it does," Matt coughed a laugh at the simple math, especially since Bonnie was a looker and their age to say the least. "The rest of this town is a bunch of old folks." 

"Which is perfect for me. I like working with old people. I've noticed that we only have a family clinic in town," she added as she hoped to get more details on it. "I'm a registered nurse and would like to see if there's any openings." This had the couple stopping to look at each other before glancing at her, "What?"

"Well I'm not so sure you'll like to work under the town doctor. Maybe we should just focus on learning the ropes at the Grille," Rebekah suggested. 

"Why wouldn't I like to work at the only clinic in town. I'd like to use the skills I acquired..."

"You know what Bonnie I think that's a perfect idea. I'll introduce you to the doctor myself tomorrow," Matt smiled brightly. 

"Oh God," Bonnie breathed as she came face to face with doctor Lockwood as known as the asshole who had dropped his manners outside of the bank the other day. 

Matt gave a knowing smile at Bonnie as he approached her with his best friend, "Tyler I want you to meet..." 

"The woman who dared call me an asshole for no apparent reason," Tyler glared at the emerald eyed beauty. He couldn't lie that she was beautiful to say the least, but he was still angered that she was coming into his life and wrecking it left and right. First stealing away his prized Mystic Grille, then stealing away time with his best friends, and now she was trying to also get introductions so she could work at his clinic. "Yeah it's not going to work," he frowned as Matt slung his arm over to stop him from leaving. 

"You're right it's not going to work. Why would I work for someone like you," she snapped at his haughty attitude. "It's no wonder Grams didn't give the Grille to you since you walk around here with a stick up your ass like the asshole you really are." 

"You don't even know me," Tyler growled. 

"I know enough," she rose a brow at him and turned to leave him in the dust like she did the day before. 

"You know enough," he coughed a laugh. "Just like you should know that those Tahitian black pearl earrings were gifted by me the asshole to Grams."

Bonnie felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment as she yanked the earrings from her ears and marched up to him. Grabbing his wrist, she deposited the earrings she had somewhat grown attached to into the palm of his hands. Glaring into his gorgeous brown eyes, she wanted to smack the good looks right off of his face. "Grams wrote it in the will that I was to get everything but you probably didn't hear that when you stormed off like a child. Keep your black pearls because why would I want something from an asshole like you!" Pivoting on one foot, she brushed her hair back and walked out with her head held high. 

Tyler gawked at the young woman who had a very nice pair of long smooth legs. Gazing down at the earrings in his hands, he felt his heart ache a little, "I've never been insulted like that in my life." 

"Can you blame her? You've been rude each time she's interacted with you," Matt tried to lighten the blow on his best friend who was currently trying to play the victim. 

"How have I been rude," Tyler coughed a laugh at his best friend. 

"Oh brother," Matt breathed as he shook his head. "Maybe Rebekah can get it through your thick skull just how mean you've turned because I have no clue on how to help you out man."

Tyler was gawking at Rebekah who he was currently arguing with. She was somehow taking that new girl Bonnie's side over his. When she had retold each interaction with Bonnie, he knew he couldn't fully believe her because she was very theatric at times when she retold stories. But he was fairly impressed that this Bonnie girl remembered each of their encounters when he thought he was the only one. Seeing her for the first time in the store caught him off guard as he forgot what the hell he found himself squatting like an idiot at the shelves trying to remember why he had come into the store. Then seeing her at the will reading, he felt his chest tighten seeing the black pearl earrings she was wearing and wondering if they were the same one's he gifted Grams a few years ago upon becoming a doctor. And though he was too engrossed in his phone looking at his stocks, he was startled that this woman with the most tantalizing emerald eyes was looking at him with an expectant look at the bank. He followed her like a mindless idiot when she had told him that he dropped something and when she had revealed what it was, he couldn't admit it was pretty funny if not for the fact that she didn't know a thing about him. Which he was sure she didn't as she was calling him a child and an asshole for the second time for him being up front. He couldn't work with such a beautiful young woman who was accusing him of things that he was sure he wasn't. But when Matt nodded and shrugged to confirm, he groaned as his nephews added that he was a big meanie to Bonnie. "I don't believe I'm saying this, but I guess I should apologize to her..."

"You guess," Rebekah squeaked frustrated by how thick Ty's skull was. "You better Tyler or so help me God. I refuse to lose another friend..." her words died in her throat as she couldn't take back the words she mindlessly spoke. 

"Ty she didn't mean to say that," Matt was quick to say. 

"Go ahead and blame me Rebekah for her leaving if that's what helps you sleep at night. But has she ever once called to see how you're doing," Tyler snapped right back.

"She's just trying to heal," Rebekah growled the uncertain lie she hung onto. 

"So I'm not deserving of healing as well? Remember that she was the one who left, not me! I'm still here," he growled as he got up and stormed off. Rushing out of the house, he knocked the pie that Bonnie had worked on all day for the Donovan family. Gazing down at the splattered pie on the ground then back up at the frowning young woman, he shook his head as he heard the kids rushing out which meant their parents were to follow. Wanting to escape the scolding that was sure to come, he made his way over to his sports car and drove off. 

"Bonnie what happened," Elijah frowned as he opened the door. 

Bonnie inhaled deeply as she tried to keep her anger at bay in front of the children who flipped the pie container over. "Bonnie is everything okay," Rebekah and Matt came rushing out. 

"I'm sorry...but that...that asshole knocked the pie that I had spent hours making for you guys onto the ground and didn't even say he's sorry," she growled. 

Klaus took her hand and gave her an appreciative smile, "Thank you Bonnie for thinking of us. We will get this cleaned up for you, don't you worry." 

"Come in Bonnie," Rebekah was at Bonnie's side to help user her away as Matt helped his boys clean up the mess on their porch. "That was my fault, I tried to have a heart to heart with him and it obviously didn't go over too well." 

Bonnie nodded as she took a seat and grinned as Rebekah went about fixing her a plate of food. She hadn't realized until sitting there that she had not made herself any dinner and was grateful as she began to eat. "This is so good Rebekah," Bonnie hummed as her mood lightened. 

"I'm glad you like it," Rebekah smiled as she was grateful to have distracted Bonnie from the angry asshole Tyler.

Bonnie was working in the garden of the front of the house when Tyler pulled up in his sports car. She was bent over pulling out some weeds and Tyler pressed his lips into a thin line taking notice just how round and beautiful her ass was. It didn't help that she wore tight leggings either. Clearing his throat to get her attention, as he watched her stand and turn to look at him. He noticed how she was especially beautiful in her fresh face and messy top bun with sweat dripping down to her robust...he stopped himself from scoping her out as he extended a hand out to her with a pie he had purchased. 

"Umm..." she used her forearm to wipe at her forehead. She didn't want to leave the pie out in the sun and she didn't want to ruin it by touching it with her dirty hands. "Come in," she figured was her only solution as she made her way up the stairs and opening the door. Kicking off her shoes to not drag in the dirt, she walked into the kitchen with him following right behind. "You can place it on the table there," she said as she went to the sink and washed her hands. 

Tyler didn't need to be told where the pie went, he had been to Grams' plenty of times to know it sat at the center of her kitchen table for the two of them to enjoy. Gazing about the kitchen he was glad that she hadn't changed anything and was surprised as she brought over two plates, spoons and a knife. "Here let me get that for you," he said as he took the plates from her along with the knife. Grams always let him cut the pie and he was going to keep to tradition as her granddaughter took the seat where Grams always sat. Expertly cutting the pie, he popped two perfect pieces onto the plate and handing her hers first before taking his. 

"Thanks," Bonnie nodded as she dug in. "It's really good," she hummed. 

"I bought it from the Grille of course it's good," he chuckled, taking notice of the way she rolled her eyes. Clearing his throat, he sighed as he placed his spoon onto the plate. "Look we got off on the wrong foot, could we please start over?" 

"I didn't know you knew how to say please," she coughed a laugh which in turn had him rolling his eyes. "Do you know how to apologize for ruining a pie that took me all day to make?" 

"You're right, let me first start by apologizing for ruining your mediocre pie..." 

"What an asshole," she breathed in disbelief.

"...because Grams makes the best pie which is what you're eating right now," he finished his sentence proudly. 

Bonnie was less offended knowing that her pie was being measured up to Grams, "Well if you put it that way..." 

"I am putting it that way. Grams made the best pies and was the best at everything," he added. "It's the reason why I was such a fat boy when I was young. She fattened me up." 

Seeing how Tyler puffed out his cheeks and began to eat the delicious peach pie he brought, she chuckled, "Well I'm glad to hear that Grams was so well loved." 

"We all loved her dearly and when she passed...it was like a family member was gone," he frowned as he gazed away and thought about the countless times he had come over to try different foods Grams would come up with. "She was like a wise best friend...you know she wanted me to meet you," he chuckled at the memory as he was scooping up little balls of cookie dough to put on the pan. "She said that she hoped one day when you came to town you would learn to love me as much as she did before pinching my chubby cheeks." 

"Like this," Bonnie asked as she reached over and pinched at his smooth and not so chubby cheeks. 

This had the pair laughing as he waved her hands away from his face. "Man I have many great memories of Grams. She was really the best." 

Bonnie exhaled as she dug into her pie that tasted sweeter after hearing a lovely memory about her grandmother, "It's what I've been hearing since I came to town." 

"It's the truth," he shrugged as he sighed and gazed at the young woman enjoying his favorite pie. "So does that mean we can be friends?" 

"I don't know about being friends," she chuckled to see him pout. "But we can be acquaintances as long as you let me help from time to time at the clinic." 

Tyler was grateful for such a request, knowing that he did in fact need some assistance so that he wasn't so tired out to check on the other businesses in town. Extending his hand out to her he grinned, "Does that mean you'll be staying and keeping the Grille?"

She shrugged, honestly not knowing, "Maybe, maybe not. But you'll be the first to know if I do want to sell it."

He felt hopeful as he grinned at her comment, "You have yourself a deal then. I will let you help at the clinic as well as try to mind my manners, especially around you. While you will let me know when the Grille will be mine." 

She laughed as she accepted his hand, "Thank you doctor Lockwood." He made a look of disgust which made her laugh harder. "What?"

"Just call me Tyler because we're around the same age and only my clients call me that," he clarified. "Another thing..." he reached into his pocket and placed a small box onto the table. "This is for you too," he said with a small smile. 

Taking the box in hand, she opened it to see two pairs of black pearl earrings, "Thanks."

"I got you your own pair of black pearl Tahitian earrings. I'm hoping these will help remind you that I'm not as much of an asshole as you make me out to be." Bonnie was giggling as she nodded and smiled as Tyler started to share some of his fondest memories of Grams with her. 

Bonnie had never felt as rested as she had when she awoke. She no longer relied on coffee and energy drinks, but rather sported hot teas that Tyler had told her about. When Bonnie and Tyler had declared a truce it was like everything had fallen into place. Over the next couple of months she had made Grams' house a home. She also had taken charge of owning and running the Grille with Rebekah as her right hand woman and the boys as her trusted side kicks. Then twice a week she was working along side Tyler at the clinic and in the evenings having many nights full of laughter with the whole gang together as they talked about their week as well as played various games. Some of which would land Bonnie and Tyler on the same team to the opposing couple of Matt and Rebekah. "In your face," Bonnie made a face over at the losing couple in Pictionary before turning to Tyler to give him a high five. 

"I swear Matt, your stick figures are just so horrible," Rebekah shamefully breathed not knowing how the two lines Matt had drawn were supposed to be a depiction of freedom. 

"I told you guys I can't draw," Matt chuckled as he offered his wife an apologetic kiss on the cheek and she turned to return the favor. 

Moments like these had Bonnie and Tyler trying to look away. "You know what I'm going to head out," Bonnie said before the two started to eat each other's faces. 

"Let me walk you out," Tyler was quick to call after Bonnie. 

When the door had closed, the couple had stopped and gave each other mischievous grins. "Do you think we'll go to hell for this," Matt asked his wife at their unspoken plan of getting Tyler and Bonnie together. 

Rebekah coughed a laugh at her cute husband. At first she was opposed to it, but seeing the way the two naturally clicked when they set their differences aside was a force to be reckoned with, "Shut up, they'll thank us for this later. Now kiss me already!" Matt grinned at his risk taking wife and took her lips to his once more. 

"Tyler you didn't have to walk me out," Bonnie shrugged. "I didn't drive." 

"I know, but did you seem them in there. They need a moment to get it together," he teased causing them both to chuckle. 

Bonnie sighed as she gazed up at the stars and grinned, "It's so beautiful out here. You don't get a view like this in the city." 

"Yeah you don't," Tyler breathed seeing the stars twinkle in her eyes. He cleared his throat trying to push the thoughts of her out of his mind as he tried to tuck them away as he placed his hands into his pockets. "Do you ever plan on returning to the big city," he asked curiously. It had been over a year since she had come into town and since their truce it had been such a peaceful time with her around. Outside of now having a partner to events and not being a third wheel to Matt and Rebekah, he actually really enjoyed her company. She had brought the woman's touch that was missing at the clinic and made his work so much easier to where at times he had to ask her to leave him some work. Not to mention that she was just as competitive as he was, which made going to lame events or game night with his friends so much better. Grinning at how comfortable he was getting with her to even go through some of Grams items and discuss things about her over some good grub from the Grille, he couldn't help but wonder if this good thing they had going would come to an end soon. 

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest as she knew the answer as she looked down to the ground, "I should..." 

"So you're going to up and leave us after we've come to such an amazing truce," he teased to lighten the blow. 

"Well..." she cleared her throat. "I don't plan on moving back. No, Mystic Falls is now my home," she grinned as she bumped her shoulder into his. "I mean that would mean that I would desert you and then you would have to be paired with some old lady in the town or stuck being the lone third wheel. I can't do that to you." 

"Thanks for boosting a man's confidence," he laughed. 

"It's what I do best," she said flashing her pearly whites at him. "But seriously, I do have to go back. I need to see my family," she said sadly. 

"Your family? I haven't heard you ever bring them up. Why haven't you called them," he asked knowing that he too wasn't as close to his parents but he at least sent them a text or two here and there. While he never heard her mention or even try to reach out to her said family. 

"I wish I could," she sadly chuckled. "But unfortunately they're among the stars right now." 

"Oh," he breathed feeling terrible for saying such a thing. "I'm sorry..." 

"No don't be sorry. I should've told you..."

Tyler stopped to look at the woman whose eyes were a full glow of the greenest of green. It nearly took his breath away as he had to scold himself to refocus, "Bonnie you don't have to explain yourself to anyone, not even me." 

She was grateful to see the concern that flickered in the golden specks of his eyes, "I know but I feel like we're at the point where I can trust you." 

"You can," he replied, hoping not to sound too smitten by her beauty. 

Taking a seat on her front porch stairs, she kept her eyes on the night sky, "I moved here because I wanted to leave behind a life that I no longer wanted to live anymore. I had lost my parents to a fatal accident when I had just graduated from high school. Then I had lost my first love to his older brother who had gotten be pregnant..." She paused and chuckled as she saw the shock in his face. "I know, it's pretty fucked up because it was an accident that I was going to assume full responsibility on my own. But he insisted that we be together and so we got married before we had our son." Pausing as the painful memory still haunted her, "Our son who due to complications had unfortunately passed away after we pulled the plug on life support knowing that we were prolonging his suffering. Losing my son was the hardest thing as I tried to find my way and it was also hard on my husband that sought solace in my ex best friend's bed over the majority of our marriage. And finally after receiving a letter that I had lost my grandmother it's when I decided that I was tired of losing. I filed for divorce and left everything that was my ex husbands to come here." 

"Whoa," Tyler breathed at all the shit she had been through. He had been bitter about his wife wanting to leave him, but she had it far worse than him he thought as he reached over to take her hand in his. Giving it a light squeeze, he offered her a comforting smile. Glancing at the black pearl earrings she wore on the daily bases, he liked how they sparkled on her. "You were never losing. You were just making room for what was to come." 

She smiled as she wiped at her tears and nodded, "You're right, because coming here I've never once thought of going back. I'm winning thanks to Grams!" 

"You're winning because of you too," he raised their connected hands in the air. "And I'll always make sure that you stay winning Bonnie Bennett!" 

She laughed as she felt like a champ in the boxing ring as she nodded, "Thanks Ty."

"You're welcome," he smiled as he brought their connecting hands to sit comfortably in his lap. Turning his gaze up at the stars, he thought of Grams smiling down at him as if saying I told you so to him. When Bonnie had leaned her head upon his shoulder to stare up at the night sky with him, he felt his heart start to race as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"I'll always be winning with you in my corner," she sighed contently when he had leaned his head upon her own, grateful for having such a reliable friend like him in her life. 

Bonnie had laughed at the two boys who were pouting to go with them. When she had off handedly asked Tyler to be her travelling companion to the big city, she didn't realize he would really take her up on the offer. Claiming that it was coincidence that she needed to go out there because he had somethings to do out there too. "But aunt Bonnie I would be better to travel with over uncle Ty. He snores."

"Hey I don't snore that loud," Tyler frowned as he glared at Elijah. 

"Uncle Ty you do snore really loud," Klaus mimicked Tyler to have Elijah join in as if imitating the makings of a pig snorting loudly. 

"That's it you two are not getting anything from the big city," Tyler scolded his nephews.

But Bonnie was quick to wink at them, "Don't worry I'll get you guys something if your mean snoring uncle doesn't." 

This had Tyler coughing a laugh at the betrayal of Bonnie while his two nephews made faces at their uncle, "Bonnie you're making me into the bad guy." 

She shrugged as she turned to embrace the pouting Rebekah, "Why does he have to go again?" 

"Wow," Tyler said in a monotone voice. "It's easier because I have a medical conference I have to attend to out there." 

Matt eyed his best friend, knowing he was full of shit. Those medical conferences could easily been done online or taken even closer than where they were heading off to. But Matt kept it to himself as he sighed and hugged Bonnie that became like a sister to him over the last year and a half. "Well take care of her out there in the big city. I don't want to hear that you've changed back to your old ways of no manners." 

This had everyone excluding Tyler laughing as Bonnie waved to the Donovan family, "Love you guys! I'll call you when we arrive Rebekah." 

Rebekah smiled brightly as Tyler was quick to open the door for Bonnie before making his way over to his side, "I would say that I love you guys too but it seems that you all love Bonnie more than me." 

"Of course we do," Rebekah teased as she waved to Tyler and watched her best friends driving off. She hoped that this trip would help Tyler have the courage to try something with Bonnie. The plan to have Tyler and Bonnie falling for each other seemed to only take half way. Tyler appeared to wear his heart on his sleeve, but Bonnie she was a different case. She was so stubborn and not falling for any of the bait. She had been hinting to Bonnie about trying to see Tyler in a different light but had it brushed off. "I hope they see the light," she said more so for Bonnie's case. She was a tough cookie to crack for sure. 

"Babe they wouldn't see the light even if the light had come and knocked them upside the head. Those two are very stubborn people," Matt sighed as he too hoped that his best friends would come to their senses because he couldn't hear the end of it from his dear wife. 

Bonnie was grateful for the good time they made in Tyler's fast sports car. They were able to enjoy a nice steak dinner right before the restaurant closed near their hotel. Entering the room, she raced over with her bag to flop out onto the bed closest to the window. "Claimed," she breathed into the covers.

"Wow," he coughed at her child like mannerisms as he sat down at the nearest bed to the door. "Now if we had our own rooms like I had originally planned then we wouldn't be arguing over who gets the bed by the window." 

"Who says we're arguing? I'm just stating a fact that I get the bed by the window," she gazed over at him to watch him press his lips into a thin line before racing over to flop onto the bed next to her. "No," she squeaked as she fought to kick him off. 

He laughed as he lightly wrestled her for it, "Winner gets this bed." 

"Ty," she pouted as her bum hit the ground signifying he had shoved her off of the bed and in turn won. "Fine have that bed. It's messy now anyways," she stuck her tongue at him as she picked up her bag and moved to the other bed where she kicked off his bag and then curled on her side away from him to admit defeat.

"Someone's a sore loser," he laughed as he walked around to pick up his bag and watched as she glared at him and turned away. "What? Are you mad at me?" 

"No," she grumbled as she shut her eyes and turned the other way when he came around to look at her. 

"You're mad at me aren't you," he teased and poked her cheek. 

Bonnie was so annoyed by his presence as she smacked his hand away from poking her again, "Stop it Ty. You're being really annoying and I need to get some rest." 

"Bonnie it's only eight o'clock. You do not go to bed this early," he eyed her suspiciously. 

She coughed a laugh hating the fact that he was right. "You don't know my life," she blurted out as she moved to pull the covers over her. 

Amused that she was being so childish, he sat next to her and heard her grunt that he was an asshole. "Well I guess I'll just be ordering dessert for myself while I watch a movie or two before I get tired..." he said watching as she stiffened and knew that she was listening. Smiling to himself he reached for the menu, "Let's see what should I get..."

Bonnie sat up and glared at him as she pulled the menu from him, "Try the peach pie. We'll see how it compares to Grams." 

"Nothing compares to Grams peach pie, but if you insist. Thanks for the suggestion. I'll be eating up the pie all by myself since you're going to bed," he shrugged.

But she rolled her eyes as she reached for the remote to turn on the tv, "You suck at picking good movies. You think I'm going to lay here and listen to the horrible shit you put on? And I have to help you finish the pie before you get chubby cheeks." Reaching over to pinch his cheek hard, he hissed as she laughed when he pushed her hand away. 

"Very mature Bonnie," he huffed. 

"Says the immature one who knocked me off of the bed I was on when I had claimed it fair and square," she huffed right back. 

All was forgiven when Tyler had cut them both a slice of pie and they watched a movie that Bonnie had picked. Sitting next to her and laughing at the hilarious comedy, he grinned at their renewed truce and by the end of it she was pie wasted as she had fallen asleep and was leaning against his shoulder. Smiling down at the sleepy head, he continue to watch the movie as she drifted forward and he caught her head in his hands and gently let her lay her head upon his lap. Entranced by the woman who so peacefully slept before him, he brushed the stray hairs from her face and grinned as she did in her sleep. He wondered what had her dreaming so peacefully and hoped that he had some piece in it. He knew that she was a peace that he had sought to find when he was left behind by his ex wife. Sighing as he hated how he found himself always comparing his moments with Bonnie to his ex wife and knew it wasn't fair to Bonnie. She didn't know his ex wife and she was nothing like her either. But why would he even try to think of Bonnie in such a way. She was his friend, probably close to a best friend at that. Pressing his lips to a thin line, he found himself having a inner battle with himself about him blurring the lines that Bonnie herself clearly set for the both of them. 

Bonnie was grateful to see the skyscrapers and bustling of the city life all around her as they drove into the heart of the city. Her eyes lit in recognition as she rolled down the window to take it all in. "I've missed this," she breathed. 

"You missed all this traffic," Tyler teased. 

"Among other things," she shrugged as they pulled up to a hotel that she had not forgotten as she gripped onto the arm of her door tightly. She didn't miss this place that was for damn sure as she avoided looking around and followed Tyler into the hotel. 

"Should we get the presidential..."

"No," she was quick to take hold of Tyler's arm. "Please just get a room that has two beds like last night." 

Frowning at the fact that she was turning down such a great room, he nodded and did what she had asked. When they were in the hotel room, he watched as she walked over to the window and folded her arms over her chest. Something was wrong, he thought as he made his way over to see her eyes glazed over with tears. "Bonnie..." She turned to gaze into the chocolate orbs that were his eyes. It was the milky way, she told herself that was apart of Mystic Falls that was her present rather than the past. "Bonnie what's wrong?" 

"I...this..." she shook her head as the tears fell from her eyes. "This...the presidential suit is where I fucked up. This hotel is where I had..." Tyler took her into a tight embrace as she trembled against him. "But it wasn't a fuck up really because in the end I became a mother even if it was only for a week." She cried as she clung to Tyler as she felt so ashamed and confused on how to take her past experience.

"You're still a mother Bonnie even if your son is not physically here with us anymore," he breathed as he could feel her tears dampening his shirt. "You're a stronger woman because of it. But if you want to get a room somewhere else we can." 

Sniffling in between her sobbing, she shook her head, "No, it just took me by surprise is all." Pulling away to wipe at her tears, she coughed a laugh at how silly she must look to him. "I'll be fine, especially with you here with me."

"Of course, I'm always going to be in your corner," he reminded her of their promise. 

Nodding she moved in to gratefully have the strength of his arms wrap around her, "Thank you Ty and I'll always be in yours." 

Tyler really wanted to be there for her as he parked the car at the cemetery, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" 

"No," she softly lied. "You have your conference remember?" 

He groaned inwardly, knowing it was the main factor of him being able to be here with her, "Yes, but I can reschedule for another time." 

But she reached over to take his hand and give him an encouraging squeeze, "Go Ty, our patients deserve the best care their money can buy. It's your duty as a doctor to do so. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll walk and take the bus back to the hotel, after all I am a city girl." Mustering the best smile she could, she gave him a small wave as she walked with the bouquet of white roses in hand. Refocusing her attention on the task at hand, she made her way up the grassy path that she had longed to walk over the past now two years. Scolding herself for prolonging her visit, she was pleasantly surprised by the white roses that adorned DJ's grave along with her parents. Feeling so touched, she had fallen to her knees as she read her son's headstone. "DJ I've come home to you," she breathed as the tears filled her eyes as her fingers trembled over the metal work. "I've come to let you know that I've made a new home that I'd know you'd love, especially since Klaus is your age and I know you would've been best of friends." She paused as she gazed over at her parents grave and couldn't believe that it had been over a decade since their passing but it felt like they had gone away the other year. But recounting the events she had experienced thus far she knew it had to be true. "I bet you guys thought I forgot about you huh?" Wiping at her tears as she split the roses and placed them next to their names. "I can never forget you guys. I carry you all wherever I go." 

"Bonnie," an uncertain voice called out to her that had her stiffening. 

Turning she was surprised to see Stefan with Caroline on his arm, "Hey." 

"Bonnie," Caroline breathed as she was quick to embrace her. "It's good to see you!" 

Stefan couldn't agree more as he took a better look at the woman who had been weeping over the graves she stood at. It surprised him just how good she looked. She looked like she had gone back in time to when he had first met her. Though she had been crying she looked more alive than when he had last seen her as he took her into a warm embrace, "Welcome home Bonnie." 

Bonnie cried as her best friend that she had deserted held her tightly without any judgement, "I'm glad to be back." 

Bonnie found herself out to dinner with Stefan and Caroline who refused to let her go without it. Sitting as she looked at the couple who had told her of their recent engagement, she was in awe at the ring and nodded to Stefan in approval. "I'm so happy for you both." 

"We are too," Caroline blushed over at Stefan who winked at her. Damn they were just too cute, Bonnie thought. "You must come to our wedding. We're planning to have it in my home town." 

"Sounds like something Stefan would do," Bonnie eyed Stefan who held his hands up as if innocent of her accusations. 

Caroline laughed at the pair and shook her head, "No I want to share my past with my future." 

"God you guys are just too much," Bonnie teased which made Caroline blush while Stefan laughed as he shrugged. "But I'd love to come out." 

"Great give me your number," Caroline said as she handed Bonnie her phone. 

Bonnie paused as she thought about it and looked at the two before shaking her head, "Actually, let's just celebrate you two now and call it good." 

"Bonnie," Caroline whined as Stefan shrugged understanding what was happening. 

"I know there are certain individuals you would like to avoid, but just think about your best friend here. He needs his best woman," Caroline pouted as she waved her hand before Stefan's face like it was a prized possession while Stefan on the other hand mocked her pouting which had Bonnie laughing and Caroline rolling her eyes. "Stefan! We're trying to convince Bonnie to come to our wedding remember?!" 

Stefan sighed deeply as he gazed at the emerald eyes that still made his heart beat faster, "Bonnie..." Just hearing how her name fell from his lips, his heart ached as she sat staring at him and he hoped that Caroline couldn't see it on his face as he grinned. "I'd love to have you at our wedding." 

"Stefan don't do this," she said with a sad smile. "I love you both..." he had mentally blocked out the both part as his heart yearned for Bonnie when she had told him that she loved him. She still does, his heart skipped a beat as he tried to stay focused on what she was saying. "I really wish I could but I can't. I hope you can understand." Seeing the sadness in her eyes made him falter, he didn't want to be the cause of that sad look because she had already suffered enough and apparently was still suffering. 

"It's alright Bonnie," Stefan spoke up as he scribbled down his number with Caroline's onto a napkin and pushed it in front of her. "Call either of us if you ever change your mind."

"Thanks Stefan," Bonnie breathed in relief and gratitude at the best best friend she could ever ask for. 

Bonnie was jumping onto the nearest bus as she waved goodbye to both Stefan and Caroline who frowned that she refused to let them take her to her destination. Taking a few stops, she walked into the hotel and was surprised to see Tyler sitting in the front lobby on his phone. "Ty?"

"Bonnie," Tyler was up on his feet as he took hold of her. "Where have you been?! I went to the cemetery multiple times and realized that you had dropped your phone in my car when I tried to call you." 

"Oh," she chuckled at the fact that she had forgotten about her phone. Gazing at her phone she laughed seeing that she had well over thirty miss calls, texts, and voicemails. "When did you find my phone," she asked as she showed him her phone. 

"Uh...I was hoping that you had your phone linked to another device or something," he laughed nervously knowing that he had found her phone on the first try of calling her earlier that day. "But that's beside the point. Where have you been? Don't you know I've been worrying over you that I still haven't had any dinner yet!" 

"What, you can't multi task," she teased as he grumbled at her. 

"I'm hungry and you're the cause of it all. You better take responsibility of me," he scolded her. 

She chuckled as she linked her arm to his, "Fine, I'll take responsibility of you. You grown ass baby." 

He mimicked a horrible crying baby as they headed towards the elevator, "Wait you're going to order me room service?" 

"Yeah," she coughed a laugh as they stopped at the elevators. "What were you wanting?" 

"Maybe we can go to this new club. It's supposed to have top notch food," he said as he showed her the ratings on it. 

"A club," she groaned. She was dressed in a nice flowy black dress but it was not with the intention to go out. "Why a club?" 

"Because it's getting late and that's all that's open with decent food," he said with a knowing look that he was right. 

"Why," she groaned as she was dragged away from the elevators and they were making their way out of the elevator. "Why are we taking a taxi," she asked.

"Because I want to get wasted and I want you to join in to wash away all the worry you caused me for the day," he explained as he opened the door to the taxi that pulled up.

"You're such a drama queen," she huffed as she slid in with Tyler following. 

"No thanks to you," he breathed victoriously getting Bonnie to go along with his plan. 

Bonnie smiled as Tyler had inhaled his food. Picking at it, she was impressed by the bar food. "It really is good," she spoke up to compete with the music. 

"It's time for drinks," Tyler cheered as Bonnie shook her head to refuse. "C'mon Bonnie we've gotta drink up while we're still young enough for our livers to take it." 

"That's really convincing," she shook her head as Tyler waved the waitress down and ordered them a round of shots. When the waitress returned, she frowned as Tyler placed a shot glass into her hand. "I only want one drink."

"Only one," he looked at her with disbelief and disgust as he drank his shot with gusto. Grinning as he downed two more, he nodded over to the waitress to prepare the next row of shots and looked over to see that Bonnie still held the one he had given her. "What? You don't want to drink?"

"This one is good enough," she grinned hoping he wouldn't push it any further. 

"Bonnie you can't just have one shot," he said as he finished off the rest of the row before the next one was being placed onto the table. 

Shaking her head, she sipped at the alcohol, "I'm good." 

He chuckled as he raised a glass to that and drank, "Yeah a little too good to be true." 

"What's that supposed to mean," she coughed a laugh as he drank up and waved for another row of shots. "I'm not trying to be a goodie two shoes, I just don't want to get drunk." 

"Are you afraid to get drunk with me," Ty eyed her as he felt the rush of the alcohol starting to affect him. "Are you scared of what will happen between us if you do," he asked in a daring manner but he truthfully wanted to know as he drank more. 

"No I'm not scared of getting drunk with you. I just don't want you regret it in the morning," she gave him an understanding smile as the third row of shots were placed onto their table. 

"Are you afraid of me getting you knocked up tonight in our drunken state and you having to live with the consequences," he asked as the alcohol had loosened his tongue and his senses. 

Bonnie sighed as she knew it was Tyler's alcohol talking right now, "No that's not it." 

"Then what is it Bonnie? Am I not good enough for you," he asked sadly as he drank another shot. 

Taking the next glass from his hands, she glared into the glazed over eyes that stared back at her, "Ty I never said that!" 

"Then what is it Bonnie? Why won't you get drunk with me," he asked with a big pout as he cupped her beautiful face into the palms of his hands. 

Bonnie sighed at the very insecure drunk and smiled, "Because Ty...I don't want you to regret having to assume forced responsibility of me." 

"Bonnie nothing about this moment is forced," he slurred. She waved off the waitress who was ready to serve them more before looking at the sad puppy dog eyes that stared at her, "Bonnie do you think I'll desert you like that scum bag of a man like your ex husband?! No...no I'm not like that..." 

"I know," she breathed as she drank the rest of the shots before he could drink any more. Sighing as she felt a little relaxed by the rush, she was suddenly being yanked up onto her feet as Ty's drunken self dragged them out onto the dance floor and he danced making her laugh as she danced along with him.

Tyler awoke to the raging headache. Feeling small arms wrap around his torso, his eyes flashed open as he gazed down to see that he was shirtless with Bonnie wrapped around his body. Thinking back to previous night his eyes widened in horror as he remembered stumbling back to their hotel room and refusing to let go of Bonnie. He was a whiny mess as he kept mumbling that he would never leave her to which she groaned and helped him onto the bed. She squeaked as he roughly yanked her into his arms and held her tightly promising that he would never leave her like her horrible ex husband. But it was the next part that had him cringing as he had cupped her small face into his hands and stared into her emerald eyes. _"Bonnie I will never leave you," he slurred._

_"I know," she grinned up at him seeing how distraught he was about it._

_"I want you to know this. I have come to know and love you..."_

_"I love you too Ty," she grinned._

_But he shook his head as a deep frown set on his lips, "No you don't understand Bonnie. I love you. I love you like a man loves a woman. I love you like like I love you..." He was horrified at his weak drunken confession and luckily Bonnie had only smiled as she tried to help him get settled into bed. "I want to sleep with you," he mumbled as he yanked off his shirt to which Bonnie was quick to stop him from pulling down his pants that he was now aware that he was still wearing._

_"Okay, I'll rest with you," Bonnie clarified as she hopped into bed and let him cuddle her tightly as he breathed profusely how much he loved her._

Shaking his head in shame, he made his way out of the bed and took a long needed shower to wash away his shameful night. "Good morning," he nodded at her as Bonnie awoke with a small smile. 

"Good morning," she mumbled as she reached for the menu. "We should order some breakfast. It'll help with the hangover." 

He nodded as he sat on the clean bed opposite to the one she lay in, "Umm did we..." 

"Sleep together? Yes, yes we did," she breathed with a long yawn. "And you know what, the boys were right you do snore really loud," she said as she began to mimic the loud pig like noises of Klaus and Elijah to which she earned the pillows being thrown at her. Laughing as she took hold of the pillow, she continue to mock him with a pig snort. "I could barely sleep through the night." 

He chuckled as he shook his head, "Well that's your fault. Don't go MIA on me again." She grinned as she nodded and lazily made her way into the bathroom. 

Tyler didn't know what to make of it when Bonnie appeared to act like she normally did when they hit the road. "Hey Bonnie..." 

"Yeah," she said as she took in her city surroundings one last time. 

"You know how you told me earlier about how we slept together. We didn't do anything, or I mean I didn't do or say anything I should be apologizing about right now," he asked trying to fish for her response to him expressing his love to her. 

"Uh...no," she shook her head as she reached over to turn up the music as they drove off. 

Tyler was a little disappointed that she had not even teased him about anything as she sang along to the music playing. "Okay," he huffed hoping to get over it by the time they reach their stop. But by then it had become worse as he was dying to talk about it with her. 

"What's up," she asked as they walked into the the hotel room. 

"What do you mean," he asked trying to fake innocence. 

Rolling her eyes she laid upon the bed closest to the window, "You've been really quiet the whole ride over. What's going on? Are you really that mad at me for disappearing the other day?" 

He sighed as he shook his head, "Not really." 

"Then what is it? Why are you being a quiet drama queen," she eyed him suspiciously. 

"I...remember it. I remember what I said to you last night," he finally confessed what was really bothering him. "I can't believe..." 

But Bonnie had raised her hand to stop him, "You were drunk. It's fine, I'm over it." 

"You're over it? Like you don't want to hear an explanation from me," he coughed in disbelief. 

"I mean...if you want," she shrugged. 

"So you don't care what I have to say because it's not going to change your mind about me," he asked accusingly. 

"Damn Tyler getting a bit hostile are we," she said smartly at the rising tension. "What are you talking about how you told me that you loved me?" Seeing how his eyes widened with shock, she knew that she had hit it right on the mark. "Why would that bother me? I love you too, we're good friends." 

Tyler inwardly groaned as he tried to stomach what he was about to say, "You're right, I do love you as a very good friend. I don't know why I was so worried about it." 

Bonnie was up on her feet as she wrapped her arms around his midsection, "Ty you don't have to worry. I'll always love you because I'll always be in your corner." 

His heart broke a little as he held the woman in his arms, "And I'll always be in yours." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye!!!  
> I'm back at it again with the next update. I added a little more to the already lengthy chapter, sorry not sorry lol. Yup Tyler has the feels for my girl Bonnie. Yes there was an instant attraction to her beauty, but his feelings are being developed over a year span hence them going back to the big city together. Like I've said before, it's like snippets of Bonnie's life. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks for the reads, comments, and kudos! Hope y'all have a blessed day/night! Until the next one...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie exhaled deeply before she started up the treadmill. Stretching her upper half as she started to walk, she thought about the last couple of months. Increasing the speed of the treadmill she began to jog as she thought back to where things started to become so confusing. She thought about how she had become an asshole to Tyler after the trip they took to the city. She had lied to him, well partly. She did love him as a friend, but she also felt a little tipsy as it slipped from her lips that she loved him too. She had grown to love him as more than a friend, but had covered it up. When he had tried to explain himself to her she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear the same feelings being reciprocated as she pushed the friend card hard. Playing stupid and using their friendship as a cover up of how much she was falling for him only got worse throughout the holiday season. 

First when they had chosen to be Rockin' Romeo and Rebellious Juliet at the town Halloween party. The two really took their rockin roll costumes to heart as they head banged to whatever was playing and even getting their nephews to mimic their rock on hand motions. Bonnie and Tyler were literally the life of the party as they rocked out in the middle of the dance floor. Jumping around like a pair of wild teenagers, Matt and Rebekah joined in while Klaus and Elijah dreaded their old people actions as they would call it. But Bonnie didn't care as she flipped her long dark brown hair around as she turned to clutch onto Tyler's leather jacket and sang along to the song. Tyler gladly sang along with her as they laughed and head banged some more. It wasn't until the upbeat music faded into a slow song and Bonnie sighed as she turned to walk off the dance floor but was caught by her wrist. Glancing back at Tyler that rose his eyebrow at her, she grinned. "What?" 

"And where do you think you're going," he gave her a scolding look. 

She coughed laugh as she used her free hand to fan herself, "It's hot. I'm going to get a drink." 

"After this dance," he said as he lightly yanked her back to him. Holding her against him, his dark brown eyes twinkled down at her. "Why can't you be a little rebellious and slow dance with me?" 

She coughed a laugh and shook her head as she sighed and leaned her head upon his shoulder. Grinning to herself as they swayed to the slow song, she could feel the thumping of his heart. It was beating way faster than the song playing she thought. Gazing up at him, he eyed her as if awaiting what she'd say. "Your heart is beating so fast."

"My heart is rockin out because I'm dancing with the rebellious Juliet," he said horribly imitating a punk rocker. She stuck her tongue out at his horrible impression which had them both laughing as he continued his horrible imitation for the rest of the dance. "Thanks for being a rebel Juliet and taking a chance on this rockin Romeo." 

"You can stop now," she laughed as they walked off the dance floor. 

"Don't go anywhere my rebellious Juliet. I'm gonna go get us some drinks," he did rock out signs as he stuck his tongue out to which she imitated and laughed as he walked away. 

"Okay, I see you," Rebekah teased as she walked over next to her best friend. 

Bonnie shook her head smiling as she watched Tyler still rockin his head as he poured them drinks. "He's such a nerd." 

"Not really, he's never acted this way," Rebekah hinted. "You bring out a side to him that I've never seen..." 

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yes we're like little kids when we're together. You tell me that all the time." 

"Not just little kids Bonnie," Rebekah tried. "You two seem..." 

"Here you are my rebellious Juliet," Tyler approached as he then extended his drink out to Rebekah. "Would you like a drink?' 

"Thanks," Rebekah smiled at the more generous Tyler that she's ever seen. 

"Should I leave you ladies to talk a little more," Tyler asked. 

But Bonnie was shaking her head as she downed her drink. "No, I'd like to dance some more," Bonnie quickly took Tyler's hand and threw her cup into the trash before heading back out onto the dance floor. Swinging her hair freely, Tyler followed after as they found their way back into the middle of it all. Laughing as they began to dance and see who could rock out even harder to the music, Bonnie couldn't help but feel so grateful to be able to act so child like with some like Tyler. 

Thanksgiving was a day to give thanks alone she thought when the Donovan's planned to spend Thanksgiving with Rebekah's family. Rebekah had invited Bonnie along and even insisted telling her that she could meet the uncles that her nephews were named after. Bonnie had wanted to accept, but with the hinting of Rebekah's brothers she decided to take a hard pass. She didn't need any more confusion in her life especially since she had been fighting the confusion she had been pushing off with Tyler. So when Tyler had found out that Bonnie was going to be staying in town alone he quickly cancelled his plans to go see his parents in Europe to be with her. "Tyler," Bonnie whined as she shook her head. "Why did you cancel your flight? I know your parents were looking forward to seeing you." 

"Did you want to come with then," he suggested. "You can come with me so I'm not a third wheel to my parents." 

"No, it's not the same thing," she frowned. "Tyler it's important to make time for the people you love before it's too late and you end up like me having to learn about everyone else's memory of Grams." 

He sighed deeply as he looked at the wise young woman, "I guess you have a point." 

"A very good one," she smiled at him. "Now go and make that flight before it's too late," Bonnie went back to helping the next patient while Tyler stared at the very caring young woman. She was many things to him but the one thing he desperately wanted as he felt his stomach flutter when she chuckled and smiled at the upcoming patient. Determined to do what she was asking of him, he booked his flight again with a return date sooner than she expected. 

Bonnie smiled to herself as she worked all day on the recipes she had compiled. Every food item on the table was made from scratch. She had gone about her week shopping and preparing for this day that was finally here as she set the last dish onto the table. Grinning to herself at all her hard work that covered the entire table, she sighed knowing that she had made a meal for the people she was grateful for. Each item was made with them in mind, including that peach pie that would end her night. Taking a seat, she looked all around and wondered where to start. Grabbing a plate, she was about to scoop herself some nicely mashed cheesy potatoes when there was a knock at the door. She frowned figuring that it was one of her old neighbors as she glanced at her food as if letting it know she'd be back. Opening the door, she was in awe who stood on her porch. "Tyler," she breathed as he walked in and scooped her into his arms. 

"Surprise," he cheered as he stepped in. "I decided to bring my parents here for Thanksgiving because it's more of an American thing rather than a European thing. I hope you don't mind," he said making a face as if he didn't really think it all the way through. 

Bonnie pulled out of his embrace and looked at the older couple that stood on the porch and smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving. C'mon in, I'm sorry that Tyler had to drag you both back here to Mystic Falls when you both should be celebrating retirement in Europe." Turning to glare at Tyler who held his hands up as if pleading for her to go easy on him, it made his parents laugh as his mother was the first to walk in. 

"Thank you so much Bonnie for having us at a very short notice," Carol Lockwood smiled at the beauty and could see the resemblance of Grams in her. It hit the older woman with a force as she placed a hand over her chest as she stared at the smiling young woman, "God, I see Grams in you. Can I please hug you?" Bonnie nodded and chuckled as she embraced the woman who was tearing up. "She really helped raise our boy and I will be forever grateful to her for it," Carol inhaled the soft vanilla that filled the house that was all Grams.

"Carol get a grip of yourself, you're going to scare the poor girl," Richard shook his head and chuckled. "Grams really did help raise our boy, a little too well because he was a bit chunky back then..." 

"Dad," Tyler rolled his eyes as his mother laughed. 

"Bonnie, he really was," Carol wiped at her eyes when she pulled away.

Bonnie could only smile seeing the embarrassment on Tyler's face, "Well I'd love to hear all about the chunky Tyler over dinner. You guys came right on time. I just set the table, come on." Taking hold of Carol's hand to lead the way, she was grateful to feel the comforting squeeze. "Go ahead and have a seat," she gestured to the table as the three gawked at all the food that left little to no room for their plates. "I hope you guys brought your appetite because I made a lot." 

"Bonnie you made all this," Carol gasped. 

Bonnie proudly smiled as she handed them each a plate, "Please go easy on me, everything is made from scratch but I hope you guys enjoy."

Tyler was in awe of the young woman that was chatting away with his mother. Gazing about the food, he could just feel the presence of Grams in the room. She would've most definitely been proud of her granddaughter he thought as he scooped the hot stuffing that was calling his name. 

Richard Lockwood burped loudly in the living room area where they all sat which surprised him and had the rest laughing. "Rich," Carol breathed in surprise. 

Quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment, he had never done that before, "Wow that was unexpected, just like how much I had stuffed myself." 

"We all stuffed ourselves, especially chunky Tyler here," Carol teased her son that had devoured most of the Thanksgiving feast.

He shrugged as he patted his stomach, "What can I say, the best way to give thanks to a good dinner is to eat it all." 

"Even if it's not Grams," Bonnie challenged him. 

Tyler grinned knowingly as he tried to play it off, "I mean it was good..." 

Bonnie huffed as she rolled her eyes at him, "Fine, no dessert for you!" 

"Dessert," both of his parents breathed as if they couldn't believe there was more to come. 

"Don't worry, we can play some games until our stomachs settle," Bonnie suggested. 

Bonnie and Tyler had their work cut out for them as Carol and Richard were just as competitive. "Tyler what the hell is that," Bonnie grumbled as she tried to guess what he was acting out. 

"C'mon Bonnie," Tyler huffed. 

"Don't cheat," Carol called out to the pair as the time was winding down. 

Tyler did his actions again, this time slower as he waved his arms up and over like an arch then ending on one side making a sphere like shape before doing doing some kind of dancing jig as he pointed down to the sphere he had made. "A horrible impression of a leprechaun," she shouted as the time ran out. 

"No," he huffed as his parents cheered and high fived that they had won. "It was a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

"Then why did you focus so much on that little jig dancing you were doing," she coughed a laugh as his parents nodded and agreed. 

"Whatever we lost already," he waved it off. 

"Losers have to serve dessert," Carol chimed as Richard nodded. 

Bonnie chuckled as she stood to her feet, "I was going to serve the dessert regardless." 

Richard looked over to his son and nodded, "Go on loser."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he followed Bonnie into the kitchen. Smiling to himself as his eyes landed on the dessert, it was a peach pie. "Were you trying to still work on your peach pie making skills," he teased as he grabbed a knife to slice it while she got the plates and vanilla ice cream out. "Didn't I already tell you Grams makes the best," he said as he placed the pies onto the plates.

"Yes I know," she sighed as she scooped small round balls of vanilla ice cream on the side. "But I wanted to be in a league of my own okay," she said as she bumped her his against his. 

"We'll see if it's even good enough to be in one," he bumped her hip back before taking two plates with Bonnie following right behind trying to bump him back. "Hey you're gonna make me drop the dessert," he laughed as he handed the plates to his parents and turned to come face to face with Bonnie who was glaring at him. "Thanks," he breathed as he reached out to pinch her nose and take his plate. 

"You're so annoying," she huffed as she made her way to her seat and Tyler's parents took notice of the small bantering between them as Tyler wiggled his eyebrows and dug into his serving. When Tyler ate his first bite it was like an explosion of flaky light goodness, followed by the rich filling and perfectly cut chunks of sweet peaches. It was amazing to see the least as Bonnie sat staring at him. "Well..." 

"Bonnie this is so good," Carol breathed in disbelief. "Did you go to culinary school?" 

"She's right, everything we've eaten here has been amazing," Richard agreed whole-heartedly.

Tyler felt a tug at his heart strings, this young woman was impressing his parents but more importantly she was impressing him and his taste buds. "It's good..." 

"Tyler I put my heart into that," Bonnie pouted finding it hard to please this man.

"I'm just kidding," he said as he fought back the chuckle seeing her cutely pouting at him. "It's better than good. It's amazing Bonnie just like you." 

Bonnie clapped her hands in delight at getting Tyler's approval, "Thanks, I find joy in proving you wrong." 

"Hey I said it was amazing, I didn't say it was better than Grams," he teased. 

This had Tyler's parents chuckling at the two. "Whatever, I can never please you," she said half-heartedly as she pushed herself up and smiled at Tyler's parents. "Thank you both so much for flying all the way out here to spend Thanksgiving with me. Just know you'll always have a place to go to for Thanksgiving if ever you want to come back and stop in. Right now I'm going to excuse myself to get started on cleaning..." 

"Thank you so much dear," Carol jumped up onto her feet and taking Bonnie's hands in hers. "And you are more than welcome to come out and see us in Europe on Tyler's expense of course," which had both women chuckling. "It was so great to spend Thanksgiving with you, but I think Rich and I will head out. We need to stop by Grams grave to pay our respects." 

"Carol's right, we need to go see Grams as well as a few others while we're in town," Rich stood to stand next to his wife. "Thank you so much Bonnie for having us. Listen to my wife here and come out next year on Tyler's expense to Europe. I'm not sure the food will be up to par with yours but I'd like to beat you and Tyler again." 

Bonnie laughed as she nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." 

Richard turned to his son that was watching the whole interaction quietly, "Hey loser, make sure you stay behind here and help Bonnie clean up alright?" 

Tyler coughed a laugh already planning on it, "We will beat you next time!" 

"Keep dreaming son," Carol batted her eyes at him and laughed as she turned to hug Bonnie. "Goodbye Bonnie, I hope you come and see us off tomorrow night." 

"So soon," Bonnie frowned. 

"Blame that sore loser over there for booking our flight like that," Richard said flatly as Bonnie chuckled and moved to hug him as well. Rich froze as he wasn't one for showing such affection before awkwardly hugging the young woman back. "Thanks Bonnie," Richard found himself softening up to this young woman who had unknowingly changed all of their holiday family plans. 

Gazing between Tyler's parents she smiled brightly, "No thank you both. You both made this Thanksgiving one of the best that I've had in such a long time." 

Seeing the sincerity in the young woman's eyes, Carol also noticed the sadness in her voice. Grinning as she cupped the young woman's face in her head, she could see just how enchanting she was to have their son not want to leave their home town. "My dear thank you." Taking in Bonnie's lovely face once more, Carol turned to take her leave before her tears started up again. 

Bonnie really liked Tyler's parents as she watched them take their leave, "Wow you have awesome parents!"

Tyler grinned feeling proud. He kind of did, even though in the past he didn't think so. It was Grams who helped him see that their tough love approach of raising him wasn't their fault and in a way it was their way that they felt was best for him. "Yeah, they're cooler now since they're retired." 

"I like your mom. I think we could be friends," she called over her shoulder as she began to organize the dirty dishes as Tyler began to clean up the table. 

"She would like that," he nodded liking how his mom and Bonnie had hit it off. 

"I think I could even be friends with your dad," Bonnie smiled. 

"You can be friends of us all," Tyler smiled as he stood next to her and began to start helping her with the dishes. 

Bonnie called for Alexa to play music and soon enough the two were bobbing their heads to the songs as they worked as a team to conquer the dishes. Turning to Tyler, Bonnie began to swing her head around and stuck her tongue at him as if reenacting when their Halloween impersonations. Tyler joined in as he began rocking out and head banged, nearing knocking himself into a near by cupboard that had Bonnie laughing. "You're going to break something," she coughed a laugh as she flicked some water at him. 

"I'm going to break something," he coughed in disbelief and flicked water back at her. "You're the one that tried to make me slip." 

Soon enough the two were in the midst of a water fight as Bonnie had the upper hand and took hold of the faucet to spray him. Tyler was laughing as he went charging in to bear hug her and get the water to spray on her instead which had Bonnie squealing as he had lifted her up in the air and then turned off the water before placing her on the counter. Taking defeat, Bonnie chuckled softly as she sat upon the counter top and Tyler stood before her with a smug look. "Tyler you're such a cheater!" 

"I did no such thing," he trapped her in and leaned in to challenge her. But paused as his eyes landed on her lips. They looked so full, so inviting, and oh so soft wanting to be kissed. Gazing into her emerald eyes that were ablaze, he wondered if that was her wordlessly telling him to take them. Claim her lips to his as he stood only a breath away. 

"Ty," she turned away, ashamed that she had almost asked him to kiss her. "I should grab something to clean this up," she said as she slid down and past him. 

"Right," he breathed as he watched her walk away. Inwardly cursing himself for hesitating, he clenched his fists hating himself for being such a scary cat. 

Bonnie had invited Tyler's parents over for lunch the next day before seeing them off. As she was saying goodbye to Carol, she smiled as Carol embraced her tightly. "Bonnie I'm so glad to have finally met you." 

"Me too," Bonnie had smiled. 

"Thanks for making our son spend Thanksgiving with us. I know it was hard for him to leave you," Carol said as Tyler continue to talk to his father about their businesses. 

"Yeah he was feeling sorry for me, sorry about that," Bonnie scrunched her nose to make a face as if embarrassed by it.

But Carol was chuckling as she shook her head, "Is that what he told you? Honey can't you tell how deep in love he is with you? He flew us out here to be with you and let me tell you my husband was not happy about that, but even my husband seems to be smitten by you." 

Bonnie chuckled at Carol's nonsense, "I love him too, he's like my best friend." 

"Then what are you waiting for," Carol nudged her. "You two are perfect together." 

Bonnie shrugged knowing that Carol was only speaking of a day and a half of knowing her. If she had time to really hear Bonnie's life story would she feel differently, she asked herself. "I don't know," Bonnie tried to laugh off the truth of her words. She didn't know. She didn't know what she was waiting for as the two men approached them.

"Well Bonnie it's time for us to part ways," Richard gave her a small smile. 

Taking the initiative, Bonnie walked over and embraced Tyler's father who seemed a little more relaxed than the night before, "It's only for a little while right? Hopefully we'll see each other soon." 

"That's the hope," Richard glanced over to his son who he had a long talk with about the young woman he was embracing. "Hopefully next time Tyler won't be a sore loser and make us leave so quickly." 

This had everyone excluding Tyler laughing as the pair left. Bonnie waved and smiled as the two entered the airport. "You're like your father." 

"Am I," Tyler gawked at her. "Am I that serious?!"

She shrugged as she made her way back to the car, "I mean you can be." 

Christmas was Rebekah's favorite holiday and she said it constantly throughout the next couple weeks as she took Bonnie everywhere with her to prepare Christmas for them. "Rebekah is it necessary to buy these for every doorway in your home," Bonnie shook her head as Rebekah stuffed the cart with mistletoes galore. 

"What, I'm buying one for you too," Rebekah shrugged as she threw the last one in stock into the cart. "Now for the lights on your house." 

"Lights," Bonnie coughed a laugh as it shifted into shopping for decorations for her rather than the Donovan family. 

Rebekah and Bonnie went about making sugar cookies and frosting them with the boys as Matt and Tyler were forced into putting up the lights on Bonnie's home. "Tell me why Rebekah had to buy so many damn lights," Tyler breathed as he hung the lights while Matt held the ladder and the lights below. 

"That's my wife for you," Matt chuckled as he gazed through Bonnie's front window to see how Bonnie's eyes lit up as Klaus proudly showed off his final result. "And what about your future wife," Matt took the opportunity to corner his best friend. 

Tyler coughed a laugh as he kept his eyes on the prize of finishing up the row of lights, "Ask her." 

It was perfect timing as Bonnie walked out and smiled at Matt. "Hey Bonnie," Matt grinned. 

Tyler rolled his eyes as he hung up the last part, "Ha! Very funny!" Climbing back down, Tyler's eyes went wide as he saw Bonnie standing on the porch. 

"What's so funny," Bonnie eyed him. 

Matt chuckled as he nudged his best friend who now stood next to him, "Yeah Tyler, what's so funny?" 

"Uh..." he cleared his throat as he tried to think of a way out of it. "It's just so funny that...that we finished putting up the lights. Yes! The lights are all up now."

Bonnie nodded as she didn't find the humor in it while Matt kept giggling, "Thank you guys. I just wanted to tell you guys that we have hot chocolate and cookies ready."

When Bonnie had gone back into the house Matt burst into loud laughter while Tyler stood shaking his head. "Lights? Lights, really," Matt shook his head. 

"Shut up," Tyler shook his head as he took the ladder down. "I'm gonna take the ladder back into the garage," he grumbled. 

"You do that," Matt called after his poor embarrassed friend before making his way into the house. 

"Where's Tyler," Rebekah asked as she walked over with a mistletoe in hand raising it up above them, she tip toed and pecked her husband's lips.

"He's doing the walk of shame right now," Matt smiled. "He almost got caught talking about Bonnie when Bonnie walked outside," he whispered secretly to his wife.

Grinning to herself, she felt for her poor friend. She could see that he was trying really hard to get closer to Bonnie, especially when he had forced his parents to come out for Thanksgiving just to spend it with her. But to no avail there wasn't much progress. "Well looks like we have to intervene again," Rebekah said as she made her way towards the garage. Nodding to Tyler she tossed him the mistletoe. "Will you hang this over Bonnie's front door please?" 

"Rebekah," Tyler began to say, but she had already walked away. Huffing to himself, he was grateful that it appeared to have an adhesive on the back of it and made his way to Bonnie's front door. 

Rebekah made her way into the kitchen to see Bonnie grabbing the mugs. Walking up to her, she took the mugs and nodded for her to go. "Can you please go get Tyler? He's on your front porch putting on the last decoration. I don't want him to take too long before the water gets cold." 

"You have a good point," Bonnie nodded and quickly walked away as the married couple winked at one another. Bonnie opened the front door as she came face to face with Tyler standing there staring up at the top of the door. Bonnie followed his gaze and noticed the mistletoe hanging above them before gazing back to see Tyler now standing there staring at her. "Tyler..." Tyler didn't know what had come over him as he moved in and captured the lips that had been calling out to him since Thanksgiving. Kissing her lips with so much driven passion it was like a fire was ignited inside as he cupped her face and tilted his head to deep the kiss. 

"Uncle Ty," Klaus whined as he had wanted to come and find Bonnie to show her his next creation he made on his sugar cookie and witnessed his uncle reaching out to kiss aunt Bonnie. 

Bonnie was the first to pull away as she turned to see Klaus staring at them. Clearing her throat, she brushed her hair out of the way and bent down to see the cookie in Klaus' hands. "Wow great job, let's go show your mom," Bonnie said and Klaus gladly took her hand to walk them back to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile Tyler stood at the door way biting his the corner of his lip. "Shit," he hissed as he made his way in. Watching as Bonnie went about talking with the boys as if nothing had just happened, he didn't know what to do. Should he stay? Should he leave? 

"Come have a seat Tyler," Rebekah waved him over to answer his doubting mind. 

Tyler had kept a close eye on Bonnie who seemed to be unfazed until the very end as he found her washing the dishes they had used. "Would you like some help," he asked as he went about rinsing what she had washed. 

"Thanks," Bonnie said as she continue to wash the dishes quietly. 

"Bonnie..." he started to hear her hum as if she was listening as they finished up the dishes. "I want to apologize...for earlier." 

Bonnie grabbed a towel and began to dry the dishes, "What? Are you talking about kissing me under the mistletoe?" 

He nodded as he turned the water off and started to put away the dishes she had dried, "Yeah." 

She shrugged as if indifferent to it, "It's fine, that's what you do under a mistletoe. Thanks for your help!"

"Yeah," he tried to not sound disappointed as she walked away to find the Donovan family cuddling up and watching how the Grinch Stole Christmas. Frowning to himself, he was caught by his best friend that gave him a look as if wondering what happened between him and Bonnie. Shrugging as he didn't know himself, he followed Bonnie and sat next to her when she had placed a blanket over the pair of them. Feeling how his chest tightened when she had snuggled against his arm, he was just so confused. He had no idea why he was feeling so sprung over her when she in return was indifferent to it all. Sighing as he draped his arm over her shoulders, he kept his eyes glued onto the movie as he tried to figure out where the hell he was going wrong. 

Before they knew it New Years Eve was upon them and they were all at the city hall with everyone else dressed in their masquerade attire. Rebekah wore a blue gown that matched her eyes like a beautiful peacock and Bonnie, she had purchased the gown she had fancied since she was a little girl. It was the light champagne colored dress with gold embellishments that had the sleeves hanging off the shoulders and the sheer wings to complete the look. But instead of having her hair completely braid crowned up, she had braided up half of her hair and the bottom she had loosely curled. Touching up her brushed up glittery gold make up, she chuckled as Rebekah gasped. "You bitch," Rebekah breathed. "You're wearing the Ever After Drew Barrymore dress," she squeaked.

"Call me Danielle De Barbarac," Bonnie turned to give Rebekah the whole view. 

"Damn Cinderella, you put the rest of us to shame," Rebekah chuckled. 

"Whatever, you're going to be the prettiest peacock there," Bonnie smiled. 

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she watched Bonnie add her finishing touch of a sheer light champagne mask that matched her dress. It also had gold jewels with wing tips on each side. "Yeah yeah, hurry up before I turn in to the evil step mother and rip off one of your wings." Bonnie laughed as the pair left to the ball, to meet up with the boys. 

Tyler felt like time had stopped and so had his heart as he could've sworn that the room lit up with the gorgeous angel floated into the room. He had forgotten what he was talking about with Matt as he gravitated over to the majestic creature he couldn't keep his eyes off of. "Are you an angel from heaven," he tried to tease but failed as he searched her beautiful face. God she's glowing, he thought as he found it hard to breathe. 

Bonnie chuckled as Rebekah had somehow left them alone to go be with her husband, "No, this dress is modeled after the dress in Ever After. Have you seen it?" 

Tyler was melting into the palm of this angel's hands and she didn't even know it as he found it hard to focus on the conversation at hand, "Umm...will you dance with me?" 

"Yeah," Bonnie smiled as she was being whisked onto the dance floor. Spinning happily into Tyler's arms, she felt so light on her feet thanks to the white converse she went with rather than some glass slippers. Swaying along with Tyler who was staring at her weirdly, she chuckled, "Are you okay?" 

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," he said through his starry eyes liking how her laughter was like music to his ears. 

"If this is heaven we're in trouble," she teased as she spun out of his grasp and danced. Watching the way she moved so careful like a bird soaring in the skies, their attention was pulled to the clock as everyone was being encouraged to get on the dance floor as the end of the year ticked away. Staring at the angel who continue to dance around him, he thought about the last two and a half years they had spent together. It was the happiest that he's been in such a long time and he knew it by the way he so stupidly matched her smile and reached out to take her hand and pull her close to him. Seeing how she so effortlessly placed her hands onto his shoulders, he held her by the hips as they swayed and the count down began. 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Happy New Year," everyone cheered as confetti and balloons filled the hall and Bonnie's smile widened as she gazed all around them. 

But Tyler didn't want her looking anywhere else as he tilted her head up to see the tantalizing emerald eyes that made him weak in the knees, "Happy New Years Bonnie." 

"Happy New Years Tyler," Bonnie breathed before Tyler surprised her by smashing his lips to hers. Kissing her hard, he didn't want this moment to end when this angel would have to return back to heaven. So he pulled her even closer as he worked his lips against hers with ease. Slightly pulling away, he whispered the words that he so desperately felt the need to say. "I love you Bonnie Bennett," taking her lips to his one last time for a lingering kiss, he whispered it one more time just to make sure that she heard them. "I love you Bonnie," he said as he turned to leave. 

It had been three weeks and a day to be exact, Bonnie thought as she pushed herself harder on the treadmill. Running as hard as she could, she didn't know what to do. When Tyler had surprised her with a kiss and told her twice that he loved her she was left in a whirlwind of uncertainty. Should she keep playing dumb? Should she finally fess up? But Tyler didn't really give her a choice as he had left to be with his parents in Europe for a month. So as she was sprinting like her life depended on it, she realized she had about a week to figure her shit out before he returned. Hitting the cool down button, she was breathing hard as she walked with her sweat dripping down her face. Turning off the machine, she made her way to stretch as Rebekah came prancing in. "Hey," Bonnie breathed as she stretched. 

"You worked out hard today," Rebekah smiled at her. "Should we go out to lunch?" 

"Can we do lunch at my house? I'd really like to shower," Bonnie gave her a pleading look to which Rebekah didn't put up a fight. 

"Yes we can do that." 

Bonnie walked out in her short shorts and t-shirt as she smiled at Rebekah who was finishing up the fresh salad she had made them. "So what's up," Bonnie asked as she sat across Rebekah.

"What do you mean what's up," Rebekah chuckled when Bonnie had given her a look like she knew something was up. Rebekah always liked to go out to eat, but today was different. "Fine, there's this dating auction..."

"Rebekah," Bonnie mumbled as she started to serve herself food. 

"Just here me out, it's for a good cause," Rebekah said. "We're hoping to share the love with those that are less fortunate. All the proceeds will be donated to families in our town that are in need." 

"That's sweet, I don't mind bidding," Bonnie nodded as she dug into her salad.

"I need volunteers rather than bidders," Rebekah made a pleading face. "Please Bonnie?"

Bonnie nearly coughed up her salad as she shook her head, "Nope! I'm not doing it. No one will bid for me!" 

"What are you talking about, I know my Klaus or Elijah will for sure. They would never let their aunt go without being bid on," Rebekah was quick to say, but she would rather a certain friend do it but he got scared and ran away after kissing her insecure friend here. 

"Rebekah there's no one else," she tried to think. "What about...what about Crazy Ann?! She'd be an entertaining date!" 

Rebekah coughed a laugh in disbelief, "Crazy Ann?! Yeah sure if we want to pay people to come out to the even rather them give us money." 

Bonnie frowned knowing Rebekah was right. She tried to think of someone else and deepened her frown as the other option was on the other side of the world. "Well...make sure Klaus or Elijah doesn't low ball me. This is my confidence at stake here." 

Rebekah squealed in delight as she embraced her friend, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get the highest bid of the night!" 

Bonnie was wringing her hands as she felt light headed. She hated how Rebekah saved her for last, calling her the final prize of the night. Bonnie thought it was a horrible strategy because by the end of the night most people had no more money to spend. This meant that Bonnie would walk up on the stage foolishly to not receive a bid or a very low one at that. Rolling her eyes as Klaus placed his hand onto hers, he grinned. "Don't worry aunt Bonnie I will bid for you." 

"Me too," Elijah smiled. 

Matt chuckled at his boys, "Hey, don't clear out my bank account. I need to still take out your mother this weekend for Valentine's Day." 

Bonnie smiled as she ate her dessert quietly hoping that someone would bid on her outside of her nephews. "Alright everyone, it's time for our final item to build on. C'mon up here Bonnie Bennett!" 

"Thanks Rebekah," she mumbled hating how her best friend had just referred to her as an object. Walking up onto the stage, she turned to face the audience to be blinded by the spotlight. Squinting her eyes as her friend show cased her, she glanced over to the table of her nephews who were smiling and waving at her. 

"Okay let's start the bidding off at..." 

"Five dollars," Klaus was the first to say. 

Rebekah smiled and winked at her son, "That a boy! We have five dollars..." 

"Ten..." 

"Twenty..." 

"Twenty-five," Elijah called out with a proud nod. 

"Oooh do I hear a thirty," Rebekah asked. 

Bonnie shook her head as they were reaching the top end of the bids. "Thirty," someone called out. 

"Forty," another followed. 

"Fifty," Klaus said standing on the chair which had Matt quickly trying to user his son down and causing others to chuckle. 

"My boy drives a hard bargain..." 

"Sixty," another bid went. 

Bonnie was in awe as it was between Klaus and an older gentleman. "Seventy," Klaus called. 

"One hundred," the older man called to causing the crowd to ooo and awe now that his bid was the highest of the night. 

"Two hundred," Klaus and Elijah called out in unison as their father shook his head laughing at his boys. 

"Three hundred," the man called out.

Matt was sweating bullets as his sons with determination yelled out, "Four hundred." 

"Four fifty," the man countered. 

"Five hundred," someone called out from the shadows and everyone looked as the spot light turned and it was none other than Tyler. "Five hundred...in cash," he said confidently as he flashed the bills for all to see.

"Five hundred going once, five hundred going twice..." Rebekah called as Tyler walked forward with a smug look on his face as he stared up at Bonnie. "Sold! Five hundred in cash from Tyler Lockwood!" 

Tyler slapped the bills onto the stage as he grinned and winked at Bonnie before coolly walking over to the table of his nephews who were moaning and groaning about losing. Bonnie coughed a laugh as she walked off the stage and walked up to the man who had a flare for the dramatic entrances. "Aunt Bonnie we really tried," Elijah frowned. 

"What a meanie," Klaus added as he pouted at his uncle who laughed and turned to take a better look at his prize. 

"Welcome back," Bonnie grinned. 

"Thanks, I couldn't miss out on my chance of going on a date with you," Tyler smiled. 

"What do you mean by that," she asked curiously. 

He shrugged as he nodded to Rebekah who was thanking everyone for coming. "Rebekah told me about the charity event she was putting on."

Bonnie nodded as she found herself feeling a little disappointed, "It's so nice of you to be so generous in your donation." 

"I would've bid more but you probably would've called me over the top and dramatic," he teased and she nodded with a chuckle. 

"Thanks for bidding on me though. I thought it was going to be just the boys," she admitted sheepishly. But what she didn't know until tonight was that she was a hot commodity. Tyler had just walked in to hear Bonnie being announced and smiled as his nephews started to battle it out with an older gentleman he didn't recognize from town. He was persistent as he drove the bid higher and higher up, which Tyler had hoped that his nephews kept going. When he saw the look on Matt's face as if he didn't know he could go any higher he stepped in. Luckily he had cut out one of his excursions as he pulled out the cash for show and to hopefully silence the bastard that wouldn't let his nephews win. 

"Bonnie everyone loves you," Rebekah breathed in disbelief as she smacked Tyler's arm. "Better late than never." 

He nodded as he glanced over at Bonnie, "I guess we should really talk about that date we should go on." 

Bonnie felt so alive as she climbed up the rocky path and walked up. She was grateful for her morning run that allowed her to stretch and clear her very confused mind for this charity date. Clutching to her pack, she glanced back at Tyler who seemed to be struggling a little bit. "Should we stop?" 

"No, we're almost there," he heaved as he waved for her to keep going. He was seriously out of shape as he broke through to the top and saw her standing there with a smile. "You can go ahead, really." 

"C'mon," Bonnie smiled as she took his hand and dragged him along. "I can't believe I didn't even know about this hike," she walked as she took in her surroundings of tall trees, rocks, and leaves on the dirt ground. 

"Everyone knows about the Falls," he said as he started to catch his breath when he walked along side her holding her hand comfortably. "At the Falls it's said that it has magical powers." 

"Does it now," Bonnie asked as she could hear the waters. 

"Yeah, there once was a very powerful witch who blew into town and met a young man that had bewitched her body and soul. But the Gods had different plans for this man as he had fallen ill and died soon after," Tyler said as the falls came into view. 

"That's sad," Bonnie frowned as he continued. 

"What's really sad is that this witch was known for her magical powers of healing. The only person she seemed to not be able to heal is the man she loved. So it's said that this witch had cried and cried until she drowned herself literally in her sorrows. In doing so, she had left this world along with her magic in search for her true love on the Other Side." 

"So the powers she possessed didn't save her lover or herself," Bonnie asked curiously. 

"Yeah, she gave it up as a gift for us living in Mystic Falls in hopes that the magic will help heal us," Tyler said as the two stood hand in hand staring at the pool of water and the lovely water fall above it. 

"Tyler that's a really sad story," Bonnie frowned. "So these are the witches tears that fall into this pool where her body remains?" 

Tyler shrugged as he moved to remove his shirt and shoes, along with his pack, "Maybe, but that was long ago because I've been in it and I haven't found a dead body yet." 

Bonnie reconsidered jumping into the deep pool of water, "Umm...I'd rather not take the chance." 

"C'mon Bonnie it's just a story," he chuckled as he walked into the water and dove in. Coming back up he looked to see her still standing in the same spot he had left her. "C'mon." 

"No, I'm okay," Bonnie shook her head. 

"Don't you want to try to test these waters? Why waste a gift of healing when it is given to you? C'mon Bonnie, isn't there things that you want to heal from," Tyler asked trying to coax her in. 

Whether he knew it or not, his questions shook her to the core. Folding her arms over her chest, she gazed over at the water fall and down at the deep waters she stood at seeing as Tyler was floating in it. "That's a lot of tears she cried," she sighed as she thought of the many oceans she had cried over the years. Pulling off her pack as Tyler swam towards the falls, she pulled off her top and shorts along with her shoes. Standing in nothing but her swimsuit she stared at the deep clear water and wanted to meet this poor witch that had cried herself to death. Stepping forward to dip her toes in the cool water, she slowly made her way in as she thought about all the times she cried over the past couple of years...losing her parents, losing her first love, losing her marriage, losing her best friend, losing her grandmother, and most importantly losing her son. Diving into the cool clear waters, she swam deeper and deeper until she was at the very bottom. Grateful to let her tears mix with the water, she didn't feel so alone as she imagined crying with the witch. Closing her eyes as her heavy heart kept her from rising from the top, she let herself become consumed in her grief of loss. She had lost so much that she too wondered why she had not yet drowned in her sorrows like the witch had. Gazing up at the sun that beamed down through the water she was unsure she wanted to resurface. She was just too comfortable drowning in her sorrows to try and move. But when she saw Tyler swimming towards her, she knew she had been holding her breath for far too long as she pushed herself up and broken through the surface with a gasp as her lungs took in the fresh air. 

"Did you heal what you needed to," he asked as he swam up to her. 

She shrugged as she floated by him, "Something like that." 

Nodding his head, he turned to swim towards the water fall, "C'mon I wanna show you something." Wiping at her eyes, she sighed as she swam after him and watched as he swam into the water fall. Following suit, she grinned seeing the small cave that hid behind it and watched as Tyler pushed himself up and out of the water before extending a hand out to her. Taking his hand, she moved to sit on the smooth ledge as he sat next to her. "The witch made this secret cave as a hide out from the Gods for her and her lover. So when she did find him on the Other Side they came back here to plot out their great escape." 

"So they found each other," Bonnie smiled as Tyler nodded. 

"Yeah they did and they achieved their great escape and haven't looked back since," Ty smiled. 

Bonnie felt lighter now that she heard that the witch got her happy ending, "Happy endings do exist." 

"They do Bonnie," Tyler nodded with a smile. 

Bonnie turned to lay her head onto his lap and let her feet out of the water, "Maybe I should hide out here until I plan my great escape." 

Tyler grinned as he brushed the stray wet hairs from her face as he gazed down at her, "Oh yeah? What are you trying to escape from?" 

Bonnie liked how the flecks of gold in his chocolate brown eyes glistened in the cave. It was really magical like this place, she thought. "You among other things," she joked as she rolled off of him and back into the water as she swam out of the cave. She had to escape him because she was getting really close to kissing him as she swam faster until she was out of the water. Reaching for her clothes, she was pulled back to see the worry in Tyler's eyes. 

"Bonnie what's wrong? Why are you wanting to escape me," he frowned. 

"Tyler please let me go," she begged feeling the tears well in her eyes. 

"No, not until you tell me why you want to escape me. Did I do something wrong," he asked as he tried to search her eyes that kept looking away from him. 

Bonnie was quickly losing all resolve as the past couple of months flashed in her mind, "Ty...please..." 

"No Bonnie, we're having this conversation now," he growled as he held onto her tighter for the fear of her running away from him. "I meant those words I said to you. I meant it when we kissed on New Years Eve. I meant it on Christmas and I meant it when we were in the big city." He could feel her trembling and realized that she knew it too. "Bonnie I do love you. I love you like a friend. I love you like a man loves a woman. I love you like I've never loved anyone else," he coughed a laugh as his eyes swelled with tears. "Do you hear me Bonnie Bennett I love you!" 

"I heard you," she hissed as she yanked her hand away and held herself as she turned to cry. "I heard you each and every time Tyler," she cried harder. 

"You heard me," he huffed as he stood talking to her back side. "You heard me, but what? What, Bonnie do you not love me back?!"

"No, no I never said that," she sniffled as she kept crying. 

"Then please enlighten me here. I've been trying so hard to tell you that I love you and I get shut down every damn time," he breathed as if not knowing what else to do. 

"Because I can't..." she mumbled. 

"You can't what Bonnie," Tyler persisted. 

She inhaled deeply as she turned to face him, "Because I can't lose anyone else in my life! I've lost too many people in my life and cried way too much. So if I let you in and lose you too I'll end up drowning like that witch did in my own tears of sorrow." Flushed from finally telling what had been weighing heavy on her mind and heart for the past couple months, she was quick to gather her things as she turned to leave.

But before she had the chance to throw the pack over her shoulders, she felt strong secure arms wrap around her midsection. Gently pulling her back into his strong chest, he held her close and inhaled her soft flowery scent. Trying to calm his pounding heart, he kept her snug against him. "Bonnie I'm not going anywhere," he softly said into her ear as he felt her shiver in his embrace. "I'm here, you're here, and we're both here for a reason," shifting his hands down to intertwine with hers, he gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. "I won't ever let you drown. I'll be your safety net like you've been mine." Turning the beauty who cried in his arms to face him, he smiled down at her and brushed the falling tears from her eyes. "And did you already forget? The witch and her lover escaped against all the odds they faced." 

Bonnie cried and smiled before Tyler descended down to take her lips to his. His kiss was stronger and more confident than the last which made her weak at the knees as she leaned into him for support. Each kiss they shared feeling better than the last, she thought as she sighed into it. "Against all odds," Bonnie repeated his words against his lips to her insecure heart. 

Tyler pulled away to stare into her misty green eyes, "Against all odds I'll always be in your corner." 

"And I'll be in yours," Bonnie nodded as she moved her hand to snake around his neck. Quietly staring up at him as he stared down at her, she wanted to believe in his words as he descended down to where he was only a breath away. Seeing how he intently stared into her eyes, he was showing her that this was up to her. He was here and so was she for a reason. Nervously moving the last part of the way, she felt her lips to his. Fear. Doubt. Many insecurities filled her mind, but was soon washed away as Tyler had tenderly ran his hands down her back and taking her hand in his. Giving her hands an encouraging squeeze to forget those worries as he deepened the kiss. Falling into him, she knew she was tired of worrying. She had let her past stop her from exploring the possibilities with the man who repeatedly kept hinting and even saying that he loved her. So even if her past weighed heavy on her mind, at this moment, she was going to do what he asked of her to forget and be in the moment with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Awe damn, here's a very cheesy update for y'all haha. idk why each time I reread over these chapters I end up writing a little more lol. Well I hope you enjoyed it. I added a little witch craft story telling for Bonnie in here hehe. Thanks for reading, commenting, and the kudos you all are very appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie had finally let her guard down as they talked the night away under the stars. She confessed everything to him and was grateful that through it all he held her hand and encouraged her that it was okay. Gazing at the man who stuck it out, she felt a sense of relief wash over her being able to tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Seeing him grin, she moved in to take his lips to hers and softly moaned at how magical his lips felt to hers. Pulling away in embarrassment, he stopped her as he gave her a loving smile. "Don't shy away from me now. You've been doing that to me for months and right now you making that sexy moan boosts my confidence," he said with a wink and a smug look. 

She giggled as she leaned up against him and sighed, "You're so full of yourself." 

"And you do a great job in tearing it all down," he countered that had them both laughing. 

"It's only because I love you," her eyes twinkled with admiration at him, liking how the words fell so effortlessly from her lips. 

He smiled as he leaned up on his forearms to take her all in, "And I'm loving every minute of it." They couldn't keep their hands off of one another as they made out and cuddled into the morning light. 

  
Bonnie awoke to the morning light shinning into her bedroom window. She couldn’t remember a time where she had slept as long as she had. A soft hum escaping her lips as she shifted and felt Tyler’s strong arms wrap tighter around her body. Slowly opening her eyes, she grinned seeing him still fast asleep. Tyler had spent the night again and it was becoming such a norm that she wasn’t sure she could have rested like she did without him there. They had spent the night talking about random meaningless things like how he loved the red star burst and despised the orange ones or at least that’s what she thought he would call them. But it wasn’t meaningless to her, she loved getting to know how his mind worked.

She also was falling for him even more when learning the reasoning behind him becoming a doctor. Tyler had been who his parents were molding all his young life, star athlete and learning the trade of business that he would take over. But even if he was following through with everything his parents were wanting of him there was still something missing. Deep down he wanted to become a doctor. He wanted to help others heal through the practice of medicine. So torn about his future, he found solace in Grams who with a delicious peach pie convinced him to follow his dreams. Life was too short not to do what you want and his parents would come along eventually. Tyler followed his heart with the help of Grams and he returned back to Mystic Falls to open the first medical clinic ever which helped soften his father. His father had realized that Tyler’s choice had only expanded their family business and was surprised that Tyler was able to also assume head of all the other businesses in town. 

Tyler explained how he had gone out to get a gift for Grams but didn’t know what to get until he saw the black pearls. He told her that it reminded him that through his toughest times Grams was the one who helped him shine. Seeing the light through the darkness he explained as he had touched the black pearls she always wore now.

So touched by his story, she lay staring at him with admiration and Tyler on the other hand pulled her closer into his embrace. Smiling, she liked how he lazily opened his eyes and matched her smile. Taking her lips to his Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat at how comfortable and relaxed it was. Nothing was forced as she gave his lips a lingering kiss and then taking his hand in hers. Grinning as he intertwined their fingers, she knew she wanted him. She wanted him to take her and love her in a way that she had never been loved. But the yearning came to a halt as she thought about her son. Her heart ached and she felt so ashamed that her passion and desires almost had her acting irrationally. She didn't know if she could risk getting pregnant again. It could lead her down another dark road that could send her into the deep end. 

As if reading her eyes, Tyler had given her hand a loving squeeze to pull her back in the moment. “Bonnie I’ve only ever been with one woman my entire life. I thought she was my forever until she no longer desired to be so. I was broken, lost and had become an asshole as you once called me.” Hearing her softly chuckle he smiled, “But you came into my life and taught me that I could pick up the pieces and find my purpose again, all the while still be kind.”

Bonnie cuddled her favorite huggable human as she smiled, “You better be kind to me or else I’m not gonna let you spend the night again.”

Tyler grinned as he looked over at his pile of clothing. They had spent so many late nights talking that soon he started coming up with the excuse of leaving clothes at her place so he wasn’t late for work. She on the other hand didn’t mind, even though he honestly could run on whatever schedule he wanted. “I am kind, now it’s your turn to be kind to me and give me some space in your closet to hang a suit or two. It looks bad that I’ve worn wrinkled suits to work,” he pouted when she gazed up at him.  
  
But Bonnie shrugged as she moved to peck his addictive lips, “Pretty soon you’re gonna be asking me to move in. ”Tyler moved his arms to enclose around her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Brushing his lips against her as if to persuade her, he chuckled as he heard her softly gasp and clutch onto his biceps. Peppering a trail down to her collarbone, he nibbled onto the protruding bone and loved how his name spilled from her lips like he was tormenting her, “Ty...” The way she called out his name encouraged his hands to travel the length of her body. “Tyler please...stop,” she finally breathed out the words. Pulling away, she moved to sit up. “You can move into the spare bedroom,” she cleared her throat as she rose from the bed and made her way to the kitchen.

Tyler sighed, knowing that Bonnie had always stopped before things escalated. Slowly following her down to the kitchen where she was putting the kettle onto the stove, his thoughts led back to her revelation of how horrible her marriage had been. Standing in the doorway he couldn’t understand how someone could disrespect the mother of their child, especially Bonnie. She was a great one, always pushing you to be better and take accountability of your actions at least in his case. Seeing how Bonnie busied herself about the kitchen as she pulled various items, he moved to trap her between himself and the counter. She looked up at him with a small smile as he took her by the hips and moved to kiss her forehead, “Bonnie I want you to know that I will wait.” Taking her hands that fit comfortably against his own, he liked how her emerald eyes shined up at him. “Just like you had told me before how you don’t want to force things. I too don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. So please don’t be afraid to keep telling me to stop.” He said seriously, hoping that his eyes were conveying that he meant every word. “I’m not going anywhere and I mean it. I will always be in your corner...”

”And I will be in yours,” Bonnie breathed as she tip toed to kiss him sweetly, grateful that he was able to bring up the topic she struggled to bring up with him.

“But don’t tempt me,” he teased as they continue to giggle and kiss.  
  
  


Bonnie and Tyler were inseparable the next few months as they were always out and about hand in hand. Their days were filled with laughter and playfulness as Tyler had practically moved in and they would find themselves becoming home makers in the kitchen. Bonnie had taken it upon herself to continue to try new recipes that they could possibly add onto the Grille menu as Tyler would be the assistant and test taster. 

Tyler gave a soft moan as the cheesy chicken enchiladas melted in his mouth, “Bonnie this is amazing.”

Bonnie chuckled as she walked over to pinch his love handles that was starting to form, “Maybe you should only take a sample size instead of large serving sizes, you’re getting a little chunky.”

He slapped her hand away and rolled his eyes, “What, I can’t help it. Your cooking is so good.” 

“I’m glad you think so. I wonder if the boys will like it too,” Bonnie moved to take a tupperware to scoop some in for the Donovan family. “You wanna walk over to see Matt and Rebekah with me?” 

He groaned as he patted his stomach, “I’m so full...”

”C’mon,” she smiled as she walked over to him and extended a hand out to him.

He huffed as he accepted her hand and then took the container from her hands, “Well don’t blame me if this doesn’t make it to their house.”

Bonnie laughed as she snuggled against his arm and they walked out under the stars. She was so grateful that for the first time in what felt like forever, she wasn’t tired. Instead she had a calm about her as she gazed up to see Tyler look down and flash her a dazzling smile. Turning away, he belched a loud burp that had her smacking his arm teasingly. “Really Ty?!”

He shrugged as he laughed, “Bonnie you’re making me walk on a full stomach. I can’t help the bodily functions.”

Shaking her head, her attention was pulled to the two rascals that came darting out to them. “Hey boys,” Bonnie smiled. 

“Aunt Bonnie what did you make us tonight?”

”Who says this is for you guys? This is all mine,” Tyler teased as he hovered over the container like he was trying to protect it from them. 

“Uncle Ty,” the boys whines as they began to wrestle him. 

Meanwhile Bonnie laughed as she made her way into the Donovan home, “Rebekah?”

”In the kitchen,” Rebekah’s voice echoed.   
  
Bonnie smiled as she walked over to help her friend dry the dishes, “I brought some chicken enchiladas. I was hoping you guys could try it and see what you think about possibly adding it to the menu for the Grill.”

”Let me guess Ty has already tried it,” Rebekah asked in a teasing yet jealous tone.

Bonnie coughed a laugh as she was putting the dishes away, “Are you jealous?”

”Just a little,” Rebekah admitted. 

“How about the next recipe I try you get first dibs,” Bonnie offered as a peace offering. 

“Fine, but it better be a main course like he got,” Rebekah relented to which Bonnie laughed and agreed.   
  


It was a quiet and calm kind of morning. Nothing out of the ordinary as she awoke in the comfort of Tyler’s arms. Consistently awaking at the first light of sun rays, she liked this time of day. In moments like this she found herself so deep in thought. The thought that had been on her mind was that she loved the man that slept with soft snores that had helped her sleep at times. His love was patient and kind. Not taking offense in any way when she would tap out in their heated make outs. Instead he made her feel validated and wanted as he continue to tell her and show her just how much he loved her. 

Seeing the way the sunlight illuminated his tan skin, she found herself ghosting her finger tips along his face. It was like her body yearned to become familiar with this handsome creature who hummed softly as he opened his eyes to hazily stare at her with his chocolate colored eyes that had gold sprinkled into them. God he was too good to be true as she moved to brush her lips to his. “Good morning to you too,” Tyler mumbled with a grin. She bit the corner of her lip as she laid her body upon his and liked how he took her by the hips. “Shit, sorry,” he mumbled as his morning wood poked at her. 

Taking hold of his face when he tried to adjust himself away from her. He stilled as she kept an intense stare down at him as if wordlessly telling him not to move. The air was quiet as she crashed her lips to his, kissing him hard and loving how he was giving it right back. Straddling his lap, she gently began to rock her hips onto his erection that had him nibbling on her lower lip. Ghosting her hands along his arms and down his torso, she ground down with more want as she kissed down towards his strong jawline. Pressing her lips to his ear, she exhaled deeply, “I want you.”

Sitting up with her still straddling his lap, he pulled away enough to look deep into her eyes as if making sure he heard right, “Bonnie?”

In response, Bonnie took both hands in her own and intertwined their fingers. Rolling her hips into his, she leaned into him and softly breathed the words she had finally got the guts to say, “Make love to me.” Tyler didn’t have to be told twice as he began to worship the goddess that bewitched him body and soul.

  
Fucking and loving, loving and fucking was what the next couple of weeks consisted of and God damn she was loving every moment of it as she lay naked in the arms of the man who lay just has naked with nothing but a sheet to shield them from the world. But Bonnie couldn't care less if someone had found them like this. She wasn’t ashamed and neither was he. They were in love and loving every minute of it as she pecked his lips and slipped out of bed. Taking a nice hot shower, she smiled as she got dressed and made her way to the Grill. Greeting the morning customers, she noticed the way that Rebekah was eyeing her as she walked in, “Good morning.”

”Yeah I bet you’re having great mornings,” Rebekah teased, when Bonnie had told her about how intimate her relationship with Tyler had got. “I’m surprised you’re even here. Weren’t you saying how sore you were yesterday?”

Bonnie coughed a laugh, knowing she was definitely still sore. “I have to get Ty to work out somehow,” Bonnie cracked a joke. Though he couldn’t work out in the gym for the life of him, underneath the sheets was a different story.

“What, you don’t want him to get chunky,” Rebekah asked.

“No, I’m all for loving more of him. But I want him healthy too so we can have a happy and long life together,” Bonnie grinned.

Rebekah couldn’t help but smile at her love sick friend as she looked over to see the sheriff walk in, “Go and serve our new customer you hopeless romantic.”

Bonnie shrugged as she took the coffee and walked over to pour a cup for sheriff Forbes, “Good morning sheriff, what can I get you this morning?”

”Can I get an order of the breakfast special? Also I have a huge favor to ask of you. Is it aright if I have a small gathering to celebrate my daughter’s upcoming wedding here at the Grill?”

”Why, it’ll be my honor to host your event. How about I get your order in and we can talk about what you were thinking on having?”

Sheriff Forbes smiled, “Of course, thank you Bonnie.”

”Anything for the greatest sheriff in town,” Bonnie winked as she turned back to the kitchen to deposit the order before coming to sit with the sheriff that was ready to share her plans.

Bonnie had never planned a party, but seeing the excitement in sheriff Forbes eyes, she couldn’t help but feel excited about it too. “Rebekah, sheriff Forbes would like to host a party at the end of this month.”

“She does? What’s the special occasion,” Rebekah asked as they were cleaning up for closing. She wished she could say, but sheriff Forbes had wanted to keep it a secret until time got closer.

Not wanting to let the sheriff down, she shrugged, “She didn’t share details, just what she would like to have at the party.”

”Sounds fun, maybe she wants to host a party for the police department here,” Rebekah nodded as they closed up shop.

Bonnie laid back in bed as she watched Tyler go about discarding his clothes before he walked over to cuddle her in bed. Giggling as she liked the way his hot breath was on her neck, she hugged him tightly to her, “Hey Ty, do you need to go to another medical conference again?”

Tyler leaned his head into her chest as he shrugged, “I could do those online...”

”I knew it,” she breathed quietly with a chuckle.

“What,” he looked up to see the look in her eyes as if she had caught him in a lie. Then it all hit him. “Actually, you know what, I do have a conference I need to attend in the big city again.”

She rolled her eyes as she went along with it, “Good because I was thinking that this time you could come up to the grave with me. I...I want you to meet my family. That is if your conference allows you time to.”

Tyler sat up to look her in the eyes, he was touched as he saw the way she looked at him. “Bonnie I was lying, I can take those conference trainings online.”

She chuckled as she smiled at him, “I know now.”

”Then know that I’m honored and excited to meet more of your family. I know they’ll love me. I mean Grams did and so do you so I have nothing to worry about right,” he teased in a confident manner. 

“Who said that I loved you,” she teased right back. 

To which he gasped dramatically, “You mean you’ve only said that to get into my pants?”

She shrugged as she laid back, “It’s nice to have company and someone to help keep my bed warm at night.”

”You’re heartless,” Tyler chuckled as he moved to hover over her. Nuzzling his face against hers and plastering kisses onto her face. They laughed as he couldn’t help but take it as a challenge to get her to scream out how much she loved him as he worshiped her body.

”Honestly Rebekah weren't you and Matt trying to get me and Tyler together," Bonnie laughed as she remembered Rebekah proudly declaring that she and Matt had a hand in them getting together. 

"Yeah, but I didn't think he'd be taking you away from me," Rebekah pouted. 

Bonnie laughed as she came around to hug her best friend, "I'm right here and for the first time in a long time I'm really happy." 

Rebekah leaned into the embrace and couldn't help but smile. It was true, Bonnie was constantly smiling and laughing as of late. "I'm happy for you." 

"Are you," Bonnie asked as the door the Grill rang. Bonnie smiled over at the sheriff and waved, "Good morning sheriff Forbes."

"Good morning Bonnie," the sheriff waved as Rebekah was quick to go and pour the sheriff a coffee. Watching as Rebekah gasped and nearly spilt the coffee, she was intrigued as the sheriff nodded and smiled brightly as Rebekah clapped her hands in excitement before rushing back. 

"Is everything okay," Bonnie chuckled at seeing Rebekah all giddy. 

"Yes! Oh yes," Rebekah squealed. "My best friend is coming back to town!" 

"Oh really," Bonnie said, excited for Rebekah. "When does she come?" 

"In about a week or so," Rebekah said so excitedly. “I can’t believe we’re planning her dinner party before her wedding!”

"That's great," Bonnie grinned as she thought about getting a chance to meet this best friend before she ventured out to the big city again for her son's death anniversary. 

"And get this...she's coming home to get married here," Rebekah burst with excitement. "I love weddings!" 

"I couldn't tell," Bonnie laughed as Rebekah scattered away. Smiling as she gazed back she looked to see Tyler entering. He stopped by sheriff Forbes' table and she felt her chest tighten as he stood with a neutral look on his face as she watched him glance over at her and then back at the sheriff before walking back out. Bonnie was on her feet as she went chasing after him seeing him storming away. "Tyler, Ty," she called after him and watched as he jumped in his car and sped off. 

Bonnie was worried for Tyler as he had yet to return any of her calls and texts. She had found herself subconsciously wandering around town to look for him. She had even stopped by his house to see that he wasn't home either. Not finding him with Matt, she was running out of options on where to look. Using her phone as a flashlight, she hiked up the dirt path and exhaled deeply as she found the man she had been searching for all day sitting at the falls.

Quietly making her way to him, she sat next to him and stared at the waters. She could hear the sniffling and knew he had been crying. Her heart broke for him as she scooted closer and leaned her head onto his shoulder and then turning to envelope him into a tight hug as he sobbed into her shoulder. Clinging onto him, she didn't say a word as she let him cry to his heart's content. 

The next morning she awoke, she was laying on the dirt ground alone and she slowly sat up remembering last night. Gazing about, she grinned as she saw Tyler swimming in the water. "Going for a morning swim," she mumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. 

He nodded with a grin, "I need these magical healing powers to help me get through the next few weeks." 

"I see," she said as she stripped down to her panties and bra before following in. "We can also use the cave if you need," she suggested as she swam alongside him. 

"It's for emergency purposes only," he grinned as he swam up to her and pecked her lips. 

"What was that for," she grinned as she moved to peck his lips again. 

He shrugged as he moved to pull her into his arms, "Just wanted to thank you, for being here with me." 

She smiled as she placed her hands onto his shoulders as they floated together, "Of course..." 

"Does this make you feel weird," he asked. 

"Floating in your arms? I think it's a good weird," she grinned teasing him. 

Rolling his eyes at her teasing, he moved to nuzzle his face into the side of her neck before pecking it. "You know what I mean. I'm here because I'm crying over my ex wife." 

Bonnie sighed as she liked the feel of his hot breath on her neck, contrast to the cool water, "No it doesn't make me feel weird. It makes me feel...relieved actually." 

"Me crying over another woman makes you feel relieved?! What a weirdo," he coughed a laugh as she smacked at his shoulder. 

"I say relieved because that let's me know that you loved her very much and one day maybe I could be loved as much as she is," Bonnie said. "It's not like your heart isn't big enough for the both of us. I mean, I was able to open up to you." 

"And you need a very big heart to do that," he chuckled to have her nodding and laugh along with him. "Thank you for loving me through my downfalls." 

Bonnie ignored the pleas from Tyler to slow down as she kept running down the streets. She had told him to stay at the gym and use the treadmill. She had told him that she wanted to run outside and that she wouldn't wait for nobody and that included him. But he insisted that he would be able to keep up and now she found herself grunting as she slowed down to a snail pace to allow Tyler to catch up. She started running again before he could beg her to stop and rest a while, she grinned to herself as she heard Tyler call after her that he was going to just die right there on the road. Running a little ways, her conscious got the best of her as she turned around and chuckled seeing Tyler laid out on the road. "Drama queen," she breathed as she raced over to him. 

Gazing down at him, he was panting with his tongue flapping out when she was standing over him, "Just leave me to die here. Go ahead I'll be okay." 

"Get up Ty," Bonnie heaved as she lightly kicked at his leg. 

"Ouch, leg cramp," he turned to his side and babied the leg she had kicked. 

Rolling her eyes, she bent down to glare at the whiny man, "Tyler at least get off the road before you get run over." 

"You do care," Tyler was quick to sit up with bright eyes. 

"Of course I care that you are blocking the road from people passing by," she chuckled as he pouted at her. "Go ahead and head back alright? I'm going to finish out my run." 

"Fine," he nodded as he watched her run away, enjoying the show of the way her ass bounced up and down. "Thank the Lord she's mine," Tyler breathed as he groaned and stood. He had the body of an athlete but damn, he sure as hell didn't have the stamina of one. 

Bonnie pushed herself harder as she ran across the bridge heading towards the boarder of the town and then back around. Pushing her powerful legs forward, she took long strides and glanced up as she gasped as she thought she saw a familiar face. Startling herself to slow down, she walked back over the bridge and saw the car that had just passed her earlier at the Grill. Shaking the thought of going to take a look, she began to run again until she made it home. Rushing up the stairs, she found herself back inside and ready to stretch. Tossing her phone onto the table, she made her way upstairs to take a long shower. 

Bonnie had taken a well deserved nap after a good shower while Tyler had gone to check on the various businesses before heading to the clinic. She had tolerated him for half of her work out and still finished strong. When she had awoken, she grinned to herself feeling the need to go to Grams' grave. It had been a month or so since she had dropped off some flowers, she thought as she put on a nice dress and made herself look presentable as she walked to the garden to pull some flowers and then made her way out towards the grave. 

Smiling as the sun shined brightly down on her through the clear blue skies as if signifying to her that Grams made the weather this way so she could go and see her. Quietly strolling down the roads, she found herself standing at the grave of Grams and smiled. "Here I am Grams." Placing the flowers onto the grave, she found herself a nice cozy spot next to a tree nearby as she looked out at the skies. "Did you want me to come and enjoy mother nature with you? It's such a beautiful day." Enjoying the shade, she found herself relaxing against the tree and soon after dozing off to take yet another nap. Bonnie awoke to the light breeze that brushed by as she shivered and slowly opened her eyes to see the sun setting. "Wow," she yawned. "I must have been really tired to sleep that long." Pushing herself up from the ground, she bid farewell to her grandmother as she made her way back home. 

Bonnie shuffled into her home and felt her stomach grumble. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and now it was well past dinner time. Walking into her kitchen, she flicked on the lights and made her way to the fridge. Pulling out various items, she was startled by the thundering voice of Tyler as he burst into her home. "Bonnie?! Bonnie are you home?!"

She had jumped and nearly dropped everything in her hands. "In here," she called out as she placed the items onto the counter top and was quickly embraced by Tyler from behind. "Is everything okay," she mumbled as she turned to look up at him. 

"You have half the town out looking for you," he breathed. "When I had come over to see you I found your phone on the table and the door unlocked with you nowhere to be found. I thought...I thought something had happened to you," he said worriedly reliving it all in his mind. 

She smiled up at him and leaned up to peck his lips, "I'm sorry for the scare. I fell asleep under the tree near Grams' grave." Pushing out of his embrace she turned back to the food she had pulled out. "Will you please call off the search? I'm gonna make me something to eat. I'm starving."

"Really," he coughed a laugh. "You better make me some too since I haven't eaten yet too," he shook his head as he walked out the kitchen to make some calls.

"Horrible multi-tasker indeed," Bonnie called over her shoulder after him. Biting into her sandwich, she nodded to the one she had made him as he walked in with the phone out to her. 

"Rebekah wants to talk to you," Tyler said. 

But she shook her head as she bit into her sandwich and tried to walk away. "Tell her I'm sleeping," she whispered as she tried to walk away. 

Before Tyler had a chance to say it, Rebekah was already shouting on the phone, "She heard you." 

Groaning as she took the phone from Tyler, she made her way over to the table as Rebekah gave her an ear full. "Where were you?! We've been looking for you all damn day! Don't you know how worried sick we were?! Bonnie what the hell?!"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she bit into her sandwich. "I fell asleep at the grave. I guess I must've been really tired." 

"Well since you decided to sleep all day, I'm coming over right now. My best friend came into town today and I want you to meet her," Rebekah said before hanging up. Hissing Bonnie ate more of sandwich as she gazed over at Tyler. 

"Rebekah is coming over with..." 

Before Bonnie could finish her sentence, there was a knock at the door. "Shit," Tyler breathed as Bonnie told him that Rebekah was at the door with his ex wife. 

Standing to her feet, she handed him his phone, "Here, go out through the back if you'd like." 

"Thanks," he gave her a small grin as she walked over to her front door to open it. 

Bonnie was in shock as she came face to face with Rebekah's best friend. "Caroline?!" 

"Bonnie," Caroline squeaked as she quickly jumped into her arms. 

Holding the woman in her arms, she felt her chest tighten as she saw the familiar face she had thought she had seen earlier that day. Grinning at Stefan, she didn't know if she should laugh or cry. "Stefan," she breathed and was quickly taken in his arms. 

"Bonnie," he choked out in disbelief that the woman they had been searching for all day was the woman he had been searching for over the last couple months. 

Pulling away, she looked up at Stefan and smiled seeing his forest green eyes all misty with tears. "You look good." 

Stefan chuckled as he wiped at his eyes, "I feel better now that I know who we've been looking for all day. You even have this town on the look out for you." 

Bonnie laughed as she shook her head, "It wasn't on purpose." Turning she waved for the group to come in, "Do you guys want something to eat or drink?" 

"No thanks, we were eating at the Grill before Rebekah had us booking it over here," Caroline teased her best friend who shrugged. "Which by the way is yours," Caroline added as she looked to Bonnie impressed. "I can't believe you're Grams' granddaughter. What a small world!" 

Bonnie chuckled as her thoughts led to Tyler. She was curious if he was still in the kitchen or if he had left already. "Well have a seat. I'm just going to make sure I closed my fridge," she said as she turned to make her way into the kitchen. "Tyler," she breathed seeing him still there, frozen. Walking up to him, she took his hand in hers. "Tyler are you okay," she whispered up at him to pull him out of his thoughts. When he had glanced down at her, she grinned, "They're in the living room." Tyler appeared to not know what to do as he looked to Bonnie for help and she was quick to guide him towards the back sliding door. Giving him a light nudge, she nodded for him to go. 

"Hey Bonnie," Stefan called as he walked into the kitchen and noticed her standing by the sliding door as if staring out into her back yard. "Is everything okay?"

She was quick to turn around and offer him a small smile, "Hey Stefan did you need something?" 

"Actually I was hoping to take you up on that offer for some tea with honey if you have any," he asked. 

She nodded as she put some water on stove before walking over to the cupboards and retrieving a mug, a tea bag and honey. Turning around, she grinned as she noticed Stefan quietly studying her, "What?" 

He shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, "You know, I think you owe me a bachelor party. After all you are my best friend." 

She chuckled as she walked over to him, smiling brightly, she knew he wasn't wrong. "I'm not sure I can get a stripper here for you in such a short notice. Getting a stripper to pencil us in from the city might be pushing it. Isn't your dinner party happening in a week and the day after that you're supposed to be married?"

"It's okay, we can keep it lowkey, how about just you and me hang out tonight? I want to catch up with you and I know Caroline wants to catch up with Rebekah," he said as if it only made sense. Bonnie was about to suggest having the four of them together when Stefan was glancing behind Bonnie seeing some movement in her back yard. "Do you have a dog?" 

"Dog," Bonnie asked as she turned around to see Tyler finally retreating. "No, I get stray cats running around from time to time." She chuckled as she moved to pour Stefan a cup of hot water, offering it to him she let him pour as much honey he wanted before making their way back to the living room where Rebekah and Caroline were chatting. 

"Stefan do you care if I spend the night over at Rebekah's? We have a lot to catch up with and I know you probably have a lot to catch up with Bonnie here. What do you say," Caroline asked with a smile as Rebekah on the other hand was unsure. She had heard that Stefan and Bonnie were best friends from Caroline, but she had never heard Bonnie mention him at all. 

Stefan felt a sense of relief and excitement as he shrugged acting indifferent, "You're right, we do need some best friend time before it's only me and you time." 

Bonnie grinned as she looked up at Stefan before turning to see a look on Rebekah's face she couldn't read, "Rebekah can you meet me in the kitchen. I just have some last minute changes to propose now that I know who we're going to be hosting this coming week." Rebekah was up on her feet following Bonnie, while Stefan went to take a seat next to Caroline. When it was clearly just the two of them, Bonnie eyed Rebekah, "You didn't tell me that your best friend was Caroline?!" 

"And you didn't tell me that her fiancé was your supposed best friend, who by the way is very very hot," Rebekah said accusingly. 

"What does that mean," Bonnie coughed a laugh. 

Rebekah shrugged as she eyed Bonnie, "I don't know, but by the way that he seems to gravitate to you something tells me that there's more." 

"I mean...we dated," Bonnie shrugged. "He was my first love, but it's over. We're friends." 

"Does he know that," Rebekah continue to ask. 

Bonnie coughed a laugh, "Yes Rebekah, why the hell are you being this way? I don't appreciate you giving me accusing looks that I don't deserve." 

"Does Tyler know about him," Rebekah asked. 

"Are we fighting over my past right now? This is ridiculous," she shook her head as she pushed past Rebekah to walk back out towards the couple. Glaring at Stefan, she had to prove her point, "Stefan can you please tell Rebekah who I am to you?" 

"You're my best friend," he shrugged as if it were a no brainer. 

"Thank you," she let out a sigh of relief. "Rebekah seems to be getting the wrong idea of us." 

"What is her idea," Caroline spoke up as she eyed her best friend that came to stand by Bonnie as Rebekah stared at Stefan. 

Bonnie coughed a laugh, somewhat embarrassed to even say, "She thinks that there's something going on between me and Stefan outside of friendship." 

Stefan felt his chest tighten as he looked at Rebekah challenging him to call her on it, but when he looked over at the oblivious young woman that still held his heart he couldn't continue with the lie any longer. Hanging his head low, he hated how Rebekah had called him on his bluff. Sighing as he gazed over at Bonnie, his eyes held sadness and admiration. "Bonnie...we should talk," he said with a heavy heart feeling Caroline's eyes burning a hole on the side of his head. 

"What...do you need to talk to Bonnie about," Caroline asked as if not sure she wanted to really know. Stefan looked over at Caroline as if giving her the eyes that said that she should know, she should have always known. Caroline was slapping him hard across the face as she turned to glare at the woman she had thought was a friend, "So it's true? The rumors of you and Stefan." 

"The rumors? Caroline we were together and done before you ever came along," Bonnie tried to explain. "Please don't..." 

"You don't Bonnie! You don't get to hide behind all your fucking lies. I know you love him too," Caroline growled with the tears welling in her eyes. 

"I do love him...he's..." Bonnie tried to explain but Caroline was already bolting for the door. 

"Caroline," Rebekah shouted as she ran after her best friend to leave Bonnie and Stefan alone in the house. 

Bonnie stood staring at the open doorway a moment longer, before looking over at Stefan who stood and met her gaze, "What the hell was that?!" 

"Bonnie I...I do you love you...still," he breathed softly. "You've been the one woman on my mind and heart consistently since the day that I first met you in the dining hall at that work party. Bonnie..." 

"No," she breathed as she shook her head. "No Stefan," she walked over to him and faced him. Cupping his face in her hands, she gave him pleading eyes, "You can't do this to yourself. You deserve better than what has happened. You want Caroline..." 

"No I don't want better. I don't want Caroline. I want you," he growled as he placed his hands upon her own. "I...want you Bonnie and only you," he said with the tears welling in his eyes. Gazing at the emerald eyed beauty, Stefan knew he was already fucked as he breathed the words that he had been hanging onto for so long. "That night when we were supposed to tell everyone that we were officially a couple I kept a ring in my suit pocket." Pulling the damned gold band out of his pocket, he held it up to show her. "This is the promise ring I was going to give you that one day I would marry you and you would be mine forever. Is it foolish of me to hope that I could still ask you to make that promise with me?" 

Bonnie's heart ached for Stefan's tortured soul. He had been suffering for so long without her even knowing it. They had been in love and she stayed to it until Damon, but apparently it wasn't the same for him. Reaching out to take the ring from his hand, she gave him a sad smile, "Stefan I want to show you something. Are you up for an adventure?" 

Bonnie stood next to Stefan at the Falls. She had told him the story that Tyler had told her about the magical healing powers that the waters held. "Bonnie that's a really tragic story," he said. 

"Yeah that's what I said," she grinned as she took Stefan's hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. "But you know what so was our story, don't you think?" 

"Very," he chuckled. 

"So maybe we should take advantage of these waters to let us heal through our tragedy," she said as she placed the gold band back into the center of his palm. Watching as his gaze went to his palm that held the ring back up to her, she gave him an encouraging smile. "Thank you Stefan for being my first love. Thank you for loving me through all my shortcomings and thank you for finally accepting the fact that our story ends here." 

Stefan clutched the ring in his hand and cried as he shook his head, "This can't be the end." 

Bonnie walked over to embrace him, "Stefan I love you enough to let you know that I've accepted the ending of us and you should too." 

"Bonnie please," he pleaded hopelessly. 

She hurt for the man that clung to her as if his life depended on it. "Should I be the one to toss it into the water or do you want to?"

He sobbed as he shook his head, "You do it, maybe then it'll make this easier for me." 

Taking the ring from his hands, she sighed as she held the precious metal that should've been something monumental in their relationship. But sadly it was monumental in a different way as she tossed it into the water and turned to embrace Stefan. "I love you Stefan." 

"I love you too Bonnie," he choked out as he cried out the pent up pain and anguish he felt. 

Bonnie was saddened to hear that Stefan had skipped town without a word to Caroline which instantly made her the bad guy. "Best friends my ass," Caroline growled as Rebekah held her back. Bonnie stood quietly at the scene playing out in front of her house. "You lied to me! You and Stefan both lied to me," she shouted. 

Tyler came pulling up with Matt close behind. "Care what's going on," Tyler asked as he moved in to hold Caroline back. 

"That bitch messed up my wedding," Caroline continue to shout. Bonnie sighed as she stayed quiet. "But she's the stupid one because we all knew her whore of a husband had been sleeping around with everyone including her best friend Elena and she was the last one to find out." 

"Care," Tyler growled as he picked up the wild-eyed Caroline and threw her over his shoulders as he walked them to his car. 

"Even I got a piece you dumb bitch," Caroline shouted before she was tossed into the back seat. "Now go and tell that to your best friend," Caroline laughed evilly. 

"Care I said that's enough," Tyler roared as he slammed her door shut. Gazing back, he frowned as he watched Bonnie waving off Rebekah as she went back into the house. Sighing, he hopped into the car and drove off with the headache of an ex wife still ranting and raving on about Bonnie and Stefan. 

Bonnie hadn't slept a wink as she lay in bed with tears in her eyes. She had been crying all night after hearing what Caroline had said about her and her past. Feeling exhausted of Caroline's hurt words playing on repeat in her mind, she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and hopefully wash the day before away.

Finding herself back in bed, she closed her swollen eyes shut at the tapping of her bedroom door. "Bonnie...Bonnie c'mon now open up. You've been in there for a few days now." Had she, she wondered as she stayed quiet. "I've only got a few minutes left of my break. Will you please open the door?" Rebekah sighed as she shook her head. "Bonnie I'll be at the Grill finishing up my shift if you want a nice hot meal come on down. If not I'll be back when I'm done with work."

When she had heard Rebekah leave, she turned to her dead phone and plugged it in before venturing down the stairs. Walking to the fridge, she was grateful to see the plate of food that Rebekah had left her the night before. Taking it out, she zapped it in the microwave and ate a little before tossing it in the trash. Walking over to her front door, she locked it for the first time before she made her way back up to room to lock herself in. Seeing how her phone came to life, she glanced at it and frowned seeing not a text, call or voicemail from Tyler in what was a few days like Rebekah had confirmed earlier. Shaking her head as she tossed the damn thing, she laid back into bed hating herself for even thinking he would try to reach out to her after hearing all that Caroline had said about her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Hope everyone had a very merry Christmas. As you can see some of you guessed right, it’s a small world after all with Caroline being from Mystic Falls. Hope you all enjoyed the update. Thanks for reading, commenting and the kudos! Until the next one, which in this case is the last one unless somehow I change my mind or something and add stuff haha.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bonnie Bennett so help me God, I will break down this door if you don't open it," Rebekah threatened as she got no response and looked to her husband that shrugged. She had thought Bonnie was starting to come around when she had got up to lock the door. But that was only to spite her as she didn't see or hear from Bonnie the following day. "Bonnie Matt's going to break the lock of your door if you don't open this door right now. Tell her Matt," she huffed. 

"Hi Bonnie," Matt said hoping that she would take the bait because he really didn't want to fix the lock later.

Bonnie flung the door open to look Rebekah dead in the eyes, "Please leave me alone. I can't take anymore of your pestering." 

Rebekah was a little in shock that her best friend's first words to her were an insult and luckily her good husband stepped in between the two. "Hey Bonnie we're really worried about you." 

"What about Tyler? Is he worried about me too," she countered as she looked at the couple who looked at each other as if not knowing how to answer it. "Forget it, forget that I asked," she said as she tried to swing her door close to have Rebekah stepping forward and Matt jumping in to take the brunt of the door. 

"Bonnie do you know what's in a few days? It's your son's death anniversary," Rebekah said which had Bonnie stopping in her tracks. "Did you forget that you need your strength to travel to the city to see him?" 

Bonnie's lip quivered as her eyes watered. She was beyond exhausted from her mind being poisoned by Caroline's words that she had forgotten about the anniversary and now felt guilty about it. Turning to her best friend who stood standing with so much concern for her wellbeing, she broke down and cried. "Rebekah I'm just so tired," she sobbed as she was embraced. Grateful to Matt for being so courteous and encouraging Rebekah to stay the night while he stayed home with the boys, she let the tears fall from her eyes as Rebekah cuddled her and she was able to relax enough to get a little shut eye. 

The next day Bonnie awoke to the amazing smell of bacon and eggs wafting into her bedroom. Yawning as she looked to see Rebekah was nowhere to be found, she sighed and mindlessly looked at her phone to see nothing from Tyler still. Balancing her self against the wall as she made her way into the kitchen, she grinned at her nephews who came rushing over to give her a big hug. "She's alive," Elijah teased causing Bonnie to chuckle as she sat at the table by Matt while Rebekah finished putting on the last few items. 

"Barely," Bonnie mumbled as Rebekah was quick to start making Bonnie a plate. 

"Now boys, how would guys like to take a trip to the big city to see your cousin DJ's grave with your aunt Bonnie," Rebekah chimed to which the boys were gladly cheering. 

"Didn't you say he was my age aunt Bonnie," Klaus asked. Bonnie's heart ached as she nodded and slightly grinned seeing Klaus nod vigorously. "Yes! When are we going?"

Matt chuckled as he nodded, "In three days." The boys cheered and Bonnie couldn't help but feel so grateful to Matt and Rebekah as she quietly ate more of her breakfast if not for her, then for the strength to go and see her son. 

Bonnie had thought it best to go and help Rebekah out at the Grill to help the time go by faster. There seemed to be a lot of customers than usual today, she thought as she quickly cleaned a table and walked towards the front to place the menus into the holder. Hearing the door open, she turned and her heart dropped as she came face to face with Damon. "Bonnie," he gawked at the last woman he expected to see. 

"Damon," she breathed in disbelief. 

"I would ask if you're here for the wedding, but it looks like you know this place," he spoke uncertain of what was happening. 

Rebekah had come to take over being the usual host, "Hi what can I do for you?" 

"Uh..." Damon glanced over at the blonde woman before looking back at Bonnie who was trying to leave. "Bonnie...Bonnie wait," he called after her. 

Rebekah was quick to step in his way, "You must be a guest from the wedding that was cancelled this weekend." 

"Cancelled," Damon breathed in disbelief as he watched Bonnie disappear into the kitchen. He hadn't been invited thanks to Caroline, but he was going to surprise them on the day of to see that the location was completely empty and dark. So seeing the diner, he had to stop in and check to see if the location had changed. And as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, he knew. He knew that the woman who had walked away from him had to be the cause of it all. "Will you please excuse me," Damon tried to brush off the waitress. 

"Customers aren't allowed in the kitchen," Rebekah called after him to see the kitchen staff gazing up at him. 

"Well this is great," he breathed as he stared at the door he was about to go rushing through to get to Bonnie. 

Bonnie was grateful for the diversion as she escaped through the back and made her way around to see Damon trying to make a run into the kitchen. "What an idiot," she huffed as she raced away. 

"Bonnie," a feminine voice called after her and she froze in place. "Bonnie is that you?" Bonnie inwardly groaned hearing Elena's voice. Of course she had come with Damon, she thought as the memory of the two having sex in her bed flashed in her mind. Sighing, she began walking again as if pretending not to hear Elena. "Bonnie wait! Please don't leave," Elena tried to follow but was too slow for Bonnie as she picked up her pace and cut through one of her neighbor's yards. 

Racing into her home, she didn't dare turn on the lights fearing that Elena had somehow followed her. She was startled as she had tried to gaze out the front window discreetly to have a lamp turn on and have Tyler sitting there. She screamed at being frightened before glaring at Tyler who looked a bit amused. "You asshole," she grumbled as she walked over and unplugged the lamp. Turing back to the front window, she hoped that he didn't give her away. 

"I would say it's good to see you again but we're in the dark," he mused. 

"Can you just shut up already," she huffed as she stayed on the look out for a minute longer to see no one coming down the road. Sighing deeply at barely escaping, she turned to leave head towards the stairs ignoring the fact that she was going to leave Tyler sitting in the dark. 

"Can we talk," Tyler followed right behind, not knowing why she was adamant on keeping the lights off. 

Bonnie sighed as she shook her head, "No, I don't wanna talk." 

"Bonnie..." he sighed, knowing that she would be leaving in a day or so. "Please..." 

"What do you want Tyler," she snapped as she turned on the light to her bedroom. "What do you want to talk about that could have happened over the phone? Oh wait, it seems like you don't like using that either. Now get out," she pointed to the door way. 

Tyler knew she had every right to be mad at him. He had picked up Caroline and left without a word to her. Though as trying as it was to get through to his ex wife, he really did think about Bonnie. He hoped she was faring well as he tried to help Caroline see the light and in doing so had two cellphones broken among other things. "Look..." 

"No, I've already told you that I don't want to talk. Do you or do you not know what no means," she snapped. 

"Bonnie listen to me," he tried again. But she was throwing her hands in the air too tired, too overwhelmed, too everything as she walked past him and walked out of her home. "Bonnie c'mon..." 

"Tyler don't make me call your mother in law on you," she threatened as she walked down the street hoping that Damon and Elena had left the Grill already. Stopping in her tracks as Damon was being thrown out of the diner, she found herself stuck between a rock and a hard place. She had nowhere to turn as Damon's eyes fell upon her. "Fuck," she growled as Damon was making his way over to her with Elena trailing right behind. 

"Bonnie..." Tyler called after her as he noticed two others coming at Bonnie from the diner. 

"What the hell Bonnie," Damon breathed as he pushed Elena off of him and stormed up to the timeless beauty. "You messed up Stefan's one chance a happiness..." 

Bonnie had had enough as she slapped Damon hard across the face, "I wasn't the only one who ruined it for him. It was you and me together wasn't it?! We were going to take responsibility of each other and look where that got us!" 

"Bonnie," Elena breathed in disbelief. 

"Shut the fuck up Elena! You've been dead to me since I found out that you had been fucking him behind my back over the years. But don't you worry," she glared at the two. "I got smart. I left and I never looked back," she smiled sadly. "I just regret the fact that our son's burial site is near the parent that doesn't give two fucks about him!" 

"I cared about my son," Damon shouted in anger. "I cared about my son Bonnie!" 

"Yeah you did, as in past tense Damon, just like what we are to each other," she shouted right back. 

"Past tense," he growled. "We're still married you crazy bitch! You never completely filed for the divorce." 

"What," she breathed. 

"Yeah," he said with a smug look on his face. "We're married still Mrs. Salvatore!" 

"What," she breathed in disbelief. Damon wasn't expecting this moment as he carried the paper work that she had left him years ago and tossed them at her feet. "Why didn't you file for them then," she asked concerned. 

He chuckled darkly seeing the look on her face, letting his anger get the best of him. "Why would I let you go? You are the best thing to have ever happened to me and we made a promise to each other after all," he finished as he looked away. 

"Damon," Elena gasped as she felt shattered by the truth. 

"It has always been her," Damon told Elena through his icy blue stern eyes. "I will always choose her," Damon admitted to the truth he had been holding onto. No matter how fucked up he was to have always sought comfort in the bed of other women, namely Bonnie's ex best friend, he still knew that he loved his wife. The woman who had stayed faithful and true to him from the beginning. The woman who had made him a father even if it was only for a short while. The woman who had attempted to piece back their broken marriage when he had no idea how to help her along the way. Then when he had come home to find the divorce papers, the ring, and everything he owned in place he knew that he had finally broken her. He had broken her spirit and he intended to one day mend it, while in the mean time allowing Elena to continue to keep his bed warm. 

Elena was livid as the truth of her life hit her like a freight train. She had given him her all even when she was looked down upon by her coworkers and especially her family. She had isolated herself from everyone, especially her best friend to be with the man who in the end still chose someone else over her. Coughing a laugh through her tears, she gazed over at Bonnie who tried to hold strong. She wished she could be as strong as she turned to Damon the devil with the ice blue eyes. "Then I choose myself." Turning to Bonnie with tears in her eyes, she had no regrets as she revealed the truth. "Damon roofied you the night that you thought you had fucked up. He drugged you and he told me in his drunken confession that he didn't love you, he was only doing the right thing by you which was why I stayed by his side. I stayed because I thought that he would eventually leave you for me. But I know now, that I was wrong for hurting you. I'm sorry Bonnie."

"You drugged me," Bonnie coughed in disbelief as she looked to see the truth of it all displayed on Damon's face. Feeling the tears of regret cloud her eyes, she didn't know what to say. Turning around, she had forgotten that Tyler was there and now she felt so small. Clutching the divorce papers in hand, Bonnie pushed past Tyler as she stormed off.

"Bonnie," Damon noticed the woman he had wanted to chase after walking away. 

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Tyler quickly moved to block his way. He remembered very well what Bonnie had said and felt about her ex husband and even though this guy had said they weren't divorced, in Tyler's mind he was on Bonnie's side and he was going to protect Bonnie from the ex like she had proclaimed him out to be. 

"Excuse me, but she's my wife..." 

"Ex wife," Tyler clarified as he stood his ground. Damon chuckled before glaring at the man trying to play superhero. Clenching his fist, he moved to drive it into the man's jaw. Tackling the man who began to fight back, Damon welcomed the villain role as they went tumbling to the ground as Rebekah along with others from the diner came rushing out at seeing all the commotion going on outside. 

Bonnie had locked her front door then raced upstairs to lock her bedroom door, to go running into her bathroom to lock the door. Gasping as her pounding heart beat wildly in her chest, she heaved as she slid down onto the floor with her back against the door as if to hold it up and block out all the shit she just heard. Hating how her tears fell from her eyes, she looked at the papers and sure enough there were two lines highlighted that she had not signed. Crumbling the papers in the palm of her hand, she wiped at her tears and made her way out of the bathroom. Rushing into her closet she went about tossing things into a bag before racing down the stairs taking her keys in hand and driving off. Ignoring the chaos that was going on, she stepped on the gas and made her way to the big city. 

Bonnie frowned as she had to stop for gas two exits before she could get to where she needed to be. Pumping the gas into her car, she made her way into the gas station to grab a couple of things, namely some five hour energy drinks. Grabbing a few, she noticed the bouquet bunches of flowers near the cash register. Taking two bunches, she placed it onto the counter to pay for it all. Popping open the five hour, she downed it and tossed it into the garbage as she hopped in the car to hit the road again. Placing the flowers onto the passenger's side, she paused for the first time since what felt like forever ago. Clutching the steering wheel her heart ached as she stayed looking at the flowers she purchased and sighed. Driving off, she decided to rearrange what she set out to do.

Collapsing at the grave side of her beloved parents and child, she felt so drained and pathetic as she stayed holding tightly to the flowers in hand. God, she couldn't believe her body could still muster up tears after how much she had felt like she had cried. Sniffling as she thought about the witch who cried the Falls, she knew that witch had nothing on her because apparently she could cry an ocean. Coughing a laugh as she placed the flowers down, she also found it even sadder that she was crying an ocean and yet she still hadn't drowned. Her breaking heart and splitting headache was evident of that, as she shook her head. Whether she knew it or not, the day had come and gone as she stayed put crying off and on in hopes that maybe the tears would stop, they had to she told herself. 

Gazing up at the sun that was rising, she felt like she was in a daze as she saw the last person she didn't want to see approaching. But she had no strength, no will to move as she looked down at the graves wishing he would just leave. After the fight was broken up and Damon was thrown in the jail cell next to the wannabe superhero, he was impressed to see that the guy still was trying to get at him.

_"You're a sack of shit you know that," Tyler growled as he ignored the officer telling him to calm down. But how could he calm down when this man found some sick pleasure in tearing Bonnie down. "You don't deserve her and you never have! How can you call her her husband after what you put her through and still continue to put her through?!"_

_"Why do you care so much," Damon hissed, annoyed by the worked up guy._

_"Because I love her and I deserve to be with her. Not some cheating piece of shit like you," Tyler growled._

_Damon was intrigued as it all made sense. Turning to face the raging man, he stood coolly as he stared at the man. Taking in his profile, he looked at the man that was proclaiming his love for his wife. "I don't expect you to understand, but I am still her husband and we will be working things out no matter how much you think you love her." Walking away, he ignored the man in the other cell as he tried to figure out how to make that happen. When he was released a day later, he booked a flight back to the city. The next morning he had was ready to get the ball rolling on his plan to get Bonnie back and sought the inspiration of mending things with Bonnie at their son's grave. He just didn't know that she had the same idea as he found the very woman he was worried over._

Coming to stand a little ways from her, he was grateful she didn't try to get up and leave. Gazing down at his son's grave his heart ached as he saw the date on the headstone and remembered seeing the date on his ticket, they matched. It's today, he thought sadly at the realization of their current situation they found them in. "Damon," he heard her softly call out to him. It sounded pleading and defeated almost, which broke his heart even more as she gazed up through the misty tears that swelled in her deep green eyes. "Thank you...thank you for coming to see our son," she breathed as he soon found himself on his knees. "It's all I've ever wanted from you, to show our son that even though he's not with us anymore that he'll always be with us in our hearts and minds." She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, but they were the truth. The truth that she had realized she had yearned to say after all they've been through. Seeing how the tears swelled in his eyes, she knew that she could never truly hate him. How could she, when he had given her the greatest gift of being a mother to a son she so dearly missed. "It was wrong of me to leave in the way that I did and I am truly sorry that I did that. But I can't regret the fact that I did leave, because it gave me the courage to tell you that I love you. I love you Damon, but I've had enough. We need to love each other enough to leave the past in the past like you said." 

Damon was in tears as her words rang true to his ears. They loved each other yes, but their love was toxic or at least on his end. Gazing to his son's grave, he imagined their child with tan skin, her dark brown hair, and his blue eyes who would be in elementary school now if he were still there with them. The image of their son and the mother of his child down on her knees literally begging him to let her go was just too much as he drove his fist into the grass ground and cried. He was royally fucked as the past couple years came crashing down on him. "Bonnie you'll never be my ex wife," he said through gritted teeth. Exhaling deeply as he looked back to the woman who was crying harder, he knew he deserved to see every one of the tears she cried it was the torture he was going to swallow up whole. "...because you will always be my wife, even if we're no longer together. I love you and thank you for putting up with me throughout these trying years." Standing to his feet, he tried to stay strong, "So don't go crying over me anymore, I'll take care of the divorce and give you the freedom that you deserve." The words of that nuisance he fought the other day was fresh on his mind. Looking to the three graves, he knew that even if it was one of the hardest things he had to do in his life it was still the right thing to do, especially for the woman who deserved more than he could offer. "You see that son, becoming a man you need to learn when it's time to let go even if it's really tough." Sighing deeply, he turned to take the long walk back of admitting defeat. 

"Thank you Damon," Bonnie whispered as she watched him walk away. 

Bonnie had awoken in her hotel room tired and somewhat sore, but she wasn't exhausted as she reflected on the conversation she had with Damon a few days back. Standing to her feet, she was up and making her way to the hotel gym. Jumping on the treadmill, she thought about the hell she had gone through in the last couple weeks. But it was all worth it because as she was picking up speed she knew that she had finally let out the hurt and pain she had been holding onto for so long. The baggage that had weighed her down was thrown off and she straightened in her posture as she began her run. Grinning to herself at herself no longer running from it all, but rather she was now running because she felt liberated. She was free, she told herself as she sprinted hard. Sprinting until she couldn't sprint anymore, she came to a slow walk and grinned as she looked over to the swimming pool. Stripping out of the workout clothing she had purchased the other day, she jumped into the pool and smiled to herself at the refreshing coolness that surrounded her. Diving in deeper, she swam as if imagining that she was at the Falls. Swimming around she thought of the witch's healing tears and hoped that her body could heal along with her mind and heart that were currently in the process of doing so. 

After such a refreshing swim, she made her way out as she thought about what she wanted to go eat. "What do you mean you can't release that kind of information to me?! Don't you know my husband is a lawyer," Rebekah was snapping at the receptionist. 

"Rebekah," Bonnie breathed. 

Rebekah turned around and gasped as she went racing over to the woman she had been worried sick over, "Bonnie!" 

Bonnie chuckled as she was nearly tackled down to the ground, "What are you doing here?" 

"What do you think I'm doing here? I came looking for you," Rebekah teasingly smacked her friend on the arm. "I was worried sick over you! We all were! Matt and the boys are checking at another hotel nearby." 

She sighed loving this little search party, "Call Matt to end the search." 

"Already on it," Rebekah said as she dialed her husband's number. "Hey hon, I found her." Smiling as she heard her sons cheering in the background, she hung up as she stood staring at her best friend who didn't look as broken as she thought she would be. "Are you okay?" 

Bonnie nodded as she took her best friend in her arms again, "I'm more than okay now that my family is here. How about we head up to my room so I can get showered up and then we all can go grab some lunch and then I can show you guys around?" 

Rebekah nodded with a smile seeing the excitement in her eyes, "That sounds fun, are you sure you're up for it?" 

"Of course, I need to show my nephews what it's like to be in the big city," Bonnie said proudly as she told Rebekah to text Matt her hotel room and floor. 

Over the next couple of days of sight seeing, eating the best foods around the city and amusement parks, the group found themselves at their final destination. Klaus smiled at the grave as he held his aunt Bonnie's hand. "This is your cousin DJ and my parents aunt Abby and uncle Rudy." The boys went about putting the flowers on the grave as Rebekah wrapped an arm around Bonnie who embraced it and hugged her best friend back. "Thank you guys for coming to see them." 

"Of course, we're family," Elijah coughed as if somewhat offended that Bonnie had said that and Bonnie smirked. 

"Alright next year when we come and visit again we'll try and get your dad here to get on the rides with you guys," Rebekah teased her husband who was too scared to get on any of the rides while the boys and Bonnie laughed to agree. 

Bonnie was so grateful for Rebekah riding with her as Matt followed in the other car with the boys. The two karaoke to most songs, talked about how things went down with Damon, and talked about random things when they took a stop. Finding herself having a sleepover with Rebekah in her hotel room while the boys were with their father in a connected room over, she laughed when she tried to convince Rebekah to go sleep with her husband. "Bonnie are you trying to kick me out," she coughed a laugh.

"No I'm just saying, you've spent more time with me than your husband," Bonnie chuckled. Rebekah shrugged as she sighed, she didn't know if she should tell Bonnie or not seeing just how high her spirits had been in the last couple days. "Uh-oh, what's wrong? Is there trouble in paradise," Bonnie eyed her. 

"No...I mean..." she hated to be the bearer of bad news. "Bonnie there's something you should know," Rebekah began. "When you left, Tyler was in jail and was bailed out by Caroline...then things took off from there. I think...Tyler and Caroline are trying to work things out," she revealed. 

Bonnie thought she hadn't been gone for that long, but then again who was she compared to Caroline who was raised with Tyler and married to him too. "Well...I hope it works out for them," she said half-heartedly not knowing how to react to the news. 

"I just thought you should know before you are surprised by it when we get back because I know you've already been through a lot these past few weeks," Rebekah said trying to gauge her friend. 

Bonnie was quiet for a moment before she glanced over at Rebekah to give her a small smile, "Thank you Rebekah, but I'll be okay." 

"Are you sure," Rebekah asked. 

She felt the tug at her heart strings at hearing the concern in Rebekah's voice. Nodding, she had to reassure herself, "Yes, eventually I will be." 

Bonnie didn't think twice as she handed her resignation letter to the receptionist of the clinic before leaving. She had done a damn good job in avoiding Tyler over the past couple of weeks as she made sure to keep every door in her house locked and quickly scurrying away if he was in sight. What she couldn't avoid she the run ins to Caroline who would send her spiteful glares. She figured it was better than being looked at by Tyler as she made her way over to the Donovan's. Grinning at the boys who came rushing out to greet her, Bonnie embraced them as she made her way into their home for dinner. Waving over to Matt who was setting the table, she made her way to the kitchen to see how she could help. "Hey Rebekah," Bonnie smiled. 

"Hey Bonnie can you help me take these to the table," Rebekah asked. Bonnie agreed as she sat the pan of freshly made lasagna onto the table. "Perfect," Rebekah walked out with a plate of garlic bread and a bowl of fresh salad that Matt helped her with. Everyone began taking their seats, before Bonnie noticed that there were two more plates set out. 

"They're here," Elijah chimed as he and his brother went racing out. 

Bonnie looked to Rebekah and Matt to see Matt diverting her gaze and Rebekah giving her a small smile. "Hey guys," Tyler chuckled as he walked in with Caroline.

The laughter subsided as Caroline was the first to recognize who else was there, "What's going on Rebekah?!"

"Care will you just sit down..." 

"No, I want answers and I want them now," she growled as Tyler stood quietly staring at the woman who had been so stealthy in evading him over the last couple of weeks. 

Bonnie sighed as she figured what the hell, Tyler liked the dramatic stuff anyway, "Well since everyone is here, I guess I should let you all know that I'm leaving." The room went quiet as all eyes were on Bonnie. "I'm going to be a travelling nurse and I have my bags all packed and ready to go in the car. My flight leaves tonight." Tyler felt his chest tightened as he thought about the resignation letter he received earlier that day. "Caroline I know you hate me, but I meant every word I said when I first met you. I knew you were good for Stefan." Turning her gaze to the boys who stared at her in confusion she grinned, "I promise I'll be sending you guys gifts at each place I stop at." Grinning as they cheered, she looked to Matt and Rebekah with a loving smile, "Thank you both for loving me and accepting me in your family. I'll hopefully be back for the holidays." Pausing she faced the man her heart ached for, "I hope you got the resignation letter. Thanks for the opportunity to work with you and for showing me around town. I would sell you the Grill but I'd rather give the Donovan family first dibs on it. And I want to give you this," she moved to place the small box into the palm of his hands. Seeing him open it to reveal the black pearl earrings, she grinned. "I'd rather not have anything that reminds me of you." Not being able to exit the way she wanted, she quietly stood as she made her way out of the house. 

"Bonnie," Rebekah came racing out before Bonnie could jump into the car and she saw the bags. Tears filling her eyes, she quickly embraced her, "Come back to us for the holidays will you?" 

Hugging her dear friend, she smiled as the boys rushed out to hug her too, "Be expecting my call when I get to my destination." 

"Okay," the boys said as they moved to hold their mother that was crying. Gazing back at the house one last time, she saw Tyler standing at the doorway and couldn't bring herself to smile as she turned away. Jumping in the car, she was off to bigger and better things. 

Bonnie laughed at how Klaus imitated Elijah's squatting and ripping of his pants as Elijah moaned and groaned through their face timing. Bonnie had just started on her next location of being a travel nurse and see was loving it. Being able to work hard, she also got to play hard as she took her days off to explore and then by the end of the day she was calling the Donovan family to share it all. "Where's your mom at anyway?" 

Klaus shrugged as he glanced over at his dad, "I think she's still out with aunt Caroline." Klaus' was looking away and suddenly up on his feet rushing with the ipad causing Bonnie to smile. 

"Klaus what's going on," she chuckled figuring that he was going outside to greet his mom. 

Suddenly the ipad was turned and Tyler's face was plastered onto the screen, "Uncle Ty say hi to aunt Bonnie!" 

"Uh..." Tyler was just as surprised as Bonnie was as he chuckled nervously. "Umm...hi Bonnie." 

The ipad was quickly pulled away as Klaus was off moving again and Bonnie was grateful for it as Klaus was back in the house telling his dad that uncle Tyler was there. Taking a seat again, Klaus was smiling at the ipad, "Aunt Bonnie, uncle Ty really misses you, you know that?" 

"Okay that's enough," Matt came walking up to take the ipad from his son, offering Bonnie an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that Bonnie." 

"It's okay," Bonnie tried to laugh it off. "I'll just call back later," she said.

"But dad it's true. Uncle Ty did say that," Klaus called up to his father who gave him a stern look to stop. 

"What did I say," Tyler asked as he entered the house. 

"Well that's my cue, bye Matt. Bye Klaus," Bonnie said as she hung up, shaking her head at her very outspoken nephew.

Bonnie was grateful to be off after working four straight days of twelve hour shifts. Though her body was sore, she pushed through it as she hiked to find the hidden gem in the mountains. Grinning upon seeing the small water fall, she sighed as she walked over to it and let her hand feel of the cool water. Her thoughts led to the Falls as she compared this small water fall to the larger one back in Mystic Falls. This witch hadn't cried much, she thought and compared it to herself. She too had not cried much after leaving Mystic Falls because she knew she had given her all. The past was where it should be and if Tyler so choose to be with Caroline she was going to eventually learn to be okay with it. "I'll always be in your corner," she gave a sad smile as she thought of Tyler. This was her way of showing just that by giving him the space to work things out with Caroline. Sighing as she made her way back down, she was out enjoying a healthy lunch when she got a call from Rebekah. "Hey."

"Hey Bonnie, it's your day off right," Rebekah asked. 

"Yeah, I have the next two days off," Bonnie said. "What's up?"

"That's good, so when you're done with this rotation you'll be back home for the holidays," she asked. 

"Uh...maybe," Bonnie breathed as she was offered an extension to stay a little longer. 

"Bonnie," Rebekah huffed. "You said..."

"I said I'll be back for the holidays. I didn't say I'd be back for all of them," she countered.

Rebekah coughed a laugh, "You little wench! I wanted to take you to see my family for Thanksgiving."

"Rebekah are you trying to set me up with one of your brothers again," Bonnie groaned. 

"No! I won't...unless you want me too," Rebekah teased. 

"That's it, you've just made my choice that much easier. I'll be home for Christmas!"

"Bonnie," Rebekah whined. 

"Yes, I've already accepted the extension so I'll see you then," Bonnie chuckled her white lie.

"Fine, see you at Christmas," Rebekah mumbled. "But you're also spending New Years with us too," Rebekah was quick to say before hanging up.

Bonnie withheld the fact that she had finished the extension of her contract at the beginning of the Thanksgiving week, which was when the Donovan family had planned to leave town. Confirming through the boys on one of their chats that their uncle Tyler was going to Europe to visit his parents. She was curious to know why the boys also didn't mention Caroline going as well, but it was none of her business as she made her way back into town. Stopping for a bite to eat at the Grill and surprising the workers at her appearance, she begged them all to keep it a secret so that she could surprise the Donovan family when they came back. Entering her home she so dearly missed, she made her way in with her bags to her room to take a well deserved nap after being on the road for months. 

Bonnie had used her last couple days to compile recipes that she wanted to try as she had her list on her phone and went shopping. Walking about the grocery store, she was surprised to run into Caroline. "Oh," Bonnie slowed her cart that almost rammed into Caroline as she was turning into the aisle. 

"Bonnie," Caroline gawked in surprise. 

"Sorry," she mumbled and try to walk away when Caroline moved in front of her cart to stop her. 

"What are you doing back? I thought you weren't coming until Christmas," Caroline asked. 

"I...uh, finished work earlier than expected," Bonnie said, finding it a bit strange that Caroline was trying to have a civil conversation with her.

"Can we go to lunch or something today or tomorrow," Caroline suggested as Bonnie eyed her. "I really want to apologize..."

"It's the past Caroline..." 

But Caroline wasn't having it as she placed her hand onto Bonnie's cart that started to move around her, "Please Bonnie! I've talked with Tyler and Stefan..." 

"Caroline please, I don't want to talk to you right now can't you see that? I just want to do my Thanksgiving shopping and be done with it," Bonnie snapped as she yanked her cart away and headed the opposite direction. She hated herself for not wanting to hear Caroline out, but she just couldn't knowing that deep down she still cared for Tyler even though he cared for Caroline. Grateful to be left alone, she focused on the items on her list and quickly left the store. 

Bonnie had been cleaning her house when there was a knock at the door, frowning when she saw Caroline standing on her porch with a pie that looked like it was recently purchased from the Grill she sighed as Caroline smiled at her. "Hi Bonnie, can I come in?" 

"No," she said, seeing the rejection flicker in Caroline's blue eyes. "What do you want?" 

"I'm moving back to the city," she quickly breathed not wanting to lose out on this opportunity. "I'm leaving after Thanksgiving to be with Stefan." 

"What about Tyler," Bonnie said flatly, somewhat disappointed in her choices. 

Caroline shrugged, "It didn't work out and hasn't for a while now..." 

"For who? For you," Bonnie found herself becoming irritated that she was getting upset over Caroline and Tyler's business that she had no part in. 

"Bonnie I don't want to fight, I just wanted to come and apologize for all the horrible things I've said to you. You didn't deserve such cruelty when you were nothing but kind to me and I know that now after talking with Stefan about what you did," Caroline gave her a grateful smile. 

Bonnie was quiet for a moment as she was grateful to hear that Stefan was able to get it together, "Is that all?" 

"No, I'm sorry for taking it out on you and Tyler. You both didn't deserve it..." 

"Caroline don't pair me with Tyler, we're not together," Bonnie said though it did hurt to say. 

Caroline sighed deeply as she didn't know how to fix things, "Are you spending Thanksgiving with anyone tomorrow? Would you like to spend it with my mother and I?" 

"No thank you, I already have my own plans," Bonnie said, she couldn't find it in her to be rude to Caroline especially since it grouped sheriff Forbes in the category. "I'm really glad you and Stefan are working things out. Happy Thanksgiving Caroline, I wish you luck in the city." 

"Thanks Bonnie," Caroline smiled as she forcefully placed the pie into Bonnie's hands and scurried off. Bonnie shook her head grinning as she made her way back into her house. Placing the pie in the fridge, she went about starting to execute some of the Thanksgiving cooking tonight. 

Bonnie smiled to herself as she had finished setting up the table. Shaking her head at the fact that she made twice as much than the last Thanksgiving, she scolded herself for not cutting the recipes into a third. Sighing as she took a seat, she wondered if she should take a picture of her at the kitchen table and send it to Rebekah. She would definitely be livid, Bonnie chuckled as she pulled out her phone and turned to take a selfie with her set up dinner table giving a peace sign and sticking her tongue out. Snapping the photo, she chuckled as she wrote happy Thanksgiving to the Donovan family. Hitting send, she smiled at the thought of Rebekah's face and then refocused on the task at hand. She had mountains of food to conquer and she had to figure out where to start. Curious by hearing the doorbell, she was confused as the front door was opened and she heard Klaus and Elijah hollering as they were racing to see who would get to the kitchen first while their parents were chatting away. 

"I win," Klaus cheered as he came racing in.

"It's first one to their seat," Elijah said as he was the first to sit down and smile at Bonnie. "Happy Thanksgiving aunt Bonnie!"

"Happy Thanksgiving aunt Bonnie," Klaus raced over to embrace her. 

"What are you guys doing here," Bonnie chuckled as she embraced Elijah who also came in for a hug. 

"What, did you think I was going to let my best friend spend Thanksgiving alone since you didn't want to spend it with the Forbes," Rebekah chuckled at the picture Bonnie had just sent her. "Come here," Rebekah smiled as she pushed her children aside to hug her friend she had not seen in months. "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too," Bonnie breathed as she clung to Rebekah tighter. 

Matt smiled at the friends hugging, when the door bell rang, "I'll get it." 

"What in the world," Bonnie followed after and was surprised to see the Carol and Richard Lockwood standing on her front porch. "Carol? Richard," Bonnie smiled brightly as she embraced each of them. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"I was wanting more of your Thanksgiving cooking again," Richard grinned to receive another hug. 

"It's all made from scratch again and there's more food this time," she laughed seeing their eyes widen. "But don't worry we have the Donovan family here to help! C'mon in," she gestured as the boys came over to see the Lockwood couple along with Rebekah. It was then that Bonnie took notice of the man standing at the bottom of her staircase staring up at her. 

"I told him he wasn't invited, but I'll leave it up to you," Carol teased as they walked into the house to leave the two alone outside. 

"Tyler...why did you drag your parents from Europe again," Bonnie was the first to speak. 

"They wanted to spend Thanksgiving with you...I mean, I wanted to spend Thanksgiving with you," Tyler confessed. "Caroline told me that you had come back to town and I just had to come back." 

"But why," she breathed. "What about Caroline," she sadly said knowing very well where Caroline stood, but not Tyler. 

"You're right I love Caroline," he said to see the sadness apparent on her face. "But...not in the way that I love you." Slowly moving up the stairs, he hoped he could convey what was weighing heavy on his mind since she left. "I love you like a man loves a woman Bonnie and I've been wanting to tell you that again since all that craziness happened. I was trying to be there for Caroline, but in turn I wasn't being honest with myself because my heart and mind was always on you." He could see the way her emerald eyes glistened, as she looked away. "You know, I copied what you and Stefan did. We came to a conclusion to toss our rings into the Falls."

"Good for you," she mumbled as she kept diverting his gaze. 

"It's good for us," he breathed as he tried to search her eyes though she kept denying him. 

"No it's good for you, because I gave up on us like you did," she growled as she turned to walk away. 

But Tyler wasn't done as he took hold of her wrist to stop her, "I never gave up on us and never will. Bonnie I'm still in your corner." 

She coughed a laugh as she ripped her hand away, "Then be in my corner and don't force me to love you!"

"Bonnie I'm not forcing you to do anything! I'm just telling you how I feel," he countered in frustration. "Can't I tell you that I love you and want to be with you?!" 

"No," she cried for the first time in months. "No you can't," she said holding herself, refusing to hear him. "You're just confusing me. I know you'll probably up and leave me again if Caroline changes her mind. So let's just do ourselves a favor and stop lying to ourselves about loving each other. " 

"Bonnie I fucking love you and I know this as clear as day, as the air we're fucking breathing! I'm not confused about anything. I know that I love you and I know that I want to be with you," he breathed as she cried harder. "It's not fair of you to use Caroline against me. She's my past, just like Stefan and Damon are yours." 

"Tyler please stop," she begged as her aching heart felt ready to burst. 

Shaking his head, he walked up to her and cupped her face in the palms of his hands. Gently tipping her crying face up to him, he felt his eyes water seeing the tears of hurt in pain in her eyes that he caused. Using the pads of his thumbs to brush the stray tears away from her cheeks, his heart skipped a beat as her misty emerald eyes looked into his. "Bonnie," he softly spoke. "Please don't tell me to stop loving you because that's something I can't ever do. Ask me anything else, but please I'm begging you, don't ask me to do that because then we'd both be lying to ourselves." 

Bonnie couldn't help but see the flecks of gold shinning in his chocolate colored eyes in the moonlight. They shined brightly for her and could feel just how intensely he felt about his words in the way he stayed looking at her, soothing away the tears with his thumbs, and giving her a crooked smile of understanding. Trembling as she could see it in the way that he looked at her and the way that he said it to her that his mind was aligned with his heart just for her. He was so sure of his love for her that she couldn't deny it any longer after months of suffering and longing to be with him too. "Then...will you please...kiss me already," she sniffled. 

"What did you just say," he asked, unsure if he heard right. 

Taking hold of the collar of his shirt, she confidently stared up at him through her teary eyes and grinned, "Just shut up and kiss me already!" Pulling him down for a crushing kiss, she felt all the months of yearning to be with him being released. Working her lips, against his so effortlessly, she smiled in the kiss as his hand wrapped around her small waist to pull her against him. Meanwhile her hands ghosted down his nice abs and stroking up to accidently brush against his nipple that had him biting down on her lower lip and grunting. Chuckling into the kiss, she couldn't help but pull away in amusement as he blushed. 

"I'm sorry, your touch just excites me," he chuckled along with her as he held her against him. 

Meanwhile, she tip toed to peck his lips, "Don't worry that sexy groan boosts my ego." 

"You're so full of yourself," he teased at the fact that they had traded places when she took his lips to hers once more. 

The next couple of months were pure bliss for the couple. Tyler and Bonnie had gone back to being with each other every waking minute to have Rebekah complaining about needing some Bonnie time. But Tyler refused and made it into an ongoing battle of who could steal away Bonnie's attention the most. It even continued as Rebekah and Tyler argued about who should ride with who. "Bonnie is my best friend and this should be a girl's trip," Rebekah growled. 

"News flash Rebekah, she's my girlfriend and this should be a couple's trip so you should ride with your family," Tyler pointed out. 

"Girl's trip!" 

"Couple's trip!" 

Bonnie shook her head as Matt finished packing the kids into the car, "I hope this isn't going to happen the whole trip." Sighing, she walked up to the pair who were in the middle of arguing about her. "Alright you two, break it up." 

"Bonnie tell him," Rebekah pouted over to her best friend. "He's lucky he even gets to come with us!" 

"Bonnie, please tell her that originally it was supposed to be us two to go on this trip before," Tyler said. 

"You know what, we'll split it in half. I'll ride with one of you there and I'll ride with the other back," Bonnie offered. 

"What, that's not fair," Rebekah huffed. 

"Yeah," Tyler couldn't agree more. 

"Fine, you two ride together and I'll ride with Matt and the kids then," Bonnie shrugged as she turned. 

"Bonnie," Tyler and Rebekah called out in unison. 

Glancing over her shoulder, she gave them both a look, "Figure it out, we're burning daylight!" 

Bonnie smiled over at Tyler who had taken her hand in his as they drove off. Thinking about how furious Rebekah was when she had lost in a game of rock, paper, scissors, she declared him a cheater as she stormed off to the car with Matt. "Did you really cheat?" 

"No, Rebekah doesn't realize it but she always chooses paper first," Tyler said smugly at having the perks of growing up with Rebekah. Shaking her head, Bonnie laughed as they set out for the big city. 

Walking hand in hand with the man she loved, she leaned her head upon Tyler's shoulder as they made their way up the grassy path. "I'll race you," Elijah shouted with the bunch of flowers in hand. 

"You're on," Klaus called with the flowers in hand. 

"Boys don't ruin the flowers," Rebekah called after her sons as she and Matt picked up their pace. 

Bonnie laughed as Tyler kissed the top of her head as he picked up his pace too. Shaking her head, she sped walk as Tyler smiled back at her from time to time. Giggling at their silliness, she was surprised to see everyone that was at the grave. Confused as Tyler nodded and gently dragged her up, she looked at everyone who held flowers in their hands. Carol Lockwood, Richard Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, and Damon Salvatore all holding bouquets of white roses as they gave her knowing smiles. "What's going on," she asked as Rebekah and Matt stood along side the group. 

"Bonnie do you know what the significance of the white rose is," Tyler asked as he stood with Bonnie in front of the group. Gazing down at the beauty he stood next to, he couldn't help but look at the way that her eyes illuminated such a beautiful emerald green as she looked to him for the answer. "It's a symbol of new beginnings and everlasting love," he answered her questioning gaze and gave her hand a loving squeeze. "I asked everyone here because I knew how special this day is to you. And because I'm hoping that by having everyone here you won't embarrass me..." Soon he was down on one knee as he was staring up at her, "Bonnie Bennett will you do me the honors in being my new beginning and everlasting love? Will you please marry me?" 

Bonnie wasn't expecting this at all as she gazed about to see everyone nodding and smiling at her. Finding her gaze on Klaus who smiled at her, he bent down to place his white roses onto DJ's grave. "Please Bonnie, don't embarrass uncle Ty in front of everybody." 

This had the crowd chuckling along with Bonnie who had tears welling in her eyes as she gazed down at the man pleading with her. His dark chocolate orbs that had the golden flecks shining up at her held a look of uncertainty as he was baring his heart and soul to her. "Is there a ring or should I just say yes," Bonnie asked to which Tyler was quickly fumbling his hands into his pocket to pull out the small black box and opening up to reveal a black pearl in the center with diamonds encircling around it on a silver gold band. Smiling down as she pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, she smiled as she held his hand in hers. "I will always be in your corner Ty." 

"And I will always be in yours," his voice cracked as he captured her lips to his and kissed her hard while everyone else cheered. 

"Put the ring on her boy, see if it fits," Richard called out causing the group to laugh. 

Tyler chuckled into the kiss as he pulled away to place the ring onto her finger that fit perfectly, "To our new beginnings..." 

"...and everlasting love," Bonnie smiled as she tip toed to take his lips to hers once more. 

Bonnie was so tired she couldn't remember what sleep was like as she heard the soft cries of their daughter. She huffed gazing over to her husband that slept like a baby, snoring the night away without a care. Fumbling out of bed, she made her way to the room to see their son luckily still asleep while their twin daughter on the other hand cried her poor little lungs out. "What's wrong Evelyn Rose," Bonnie cooed as she scooped the baby into her arms and cradled her close. Rocking the small child in her hands, she walked towards the window and looked out to the starry night sky and full moon. The little baby was still fussy as Bonnie tried to walk back and forth. 

"Awe my poor girl," Tyler mumbled as he shuffled in to take the baby girl into his arms and noticed how she calmed quickly. "Evelyn Rose don't you know your poor momma is tired? Why don't you go back to sleep like your brother Tyler," he cooed as the baby soon fell back to sleep. Gently placing their daughter back into her cradle, he gave his annoyed wife a sleepy grin as he walked over to take her by the waist. "C'mon time to put you to bed too," he mumbled as he bent down to brush his lips against her own. Instantly her annoyance of him being able to calm their daughter had vanished as she then looked to their sleeping children and smiled. Walking back to bed, she chuckled as Tyler wrapped his body around her. "Would you like me to rock you to sleep too?" 

Rolling her eyes as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and pecked it, she grinned as she settled against him, "I'm tired, so if you start snoring loudly again I'm going to push you away." 

"Get used to it Bon Bon, this is our new beginnings," he teased her with his nickname he dubbed for only his use to call her his sweet milk chocolate before mimicking a loud pig like snore that Klaus and Elijah had teased him about having. This made Bonnie laugh as she smiled, knowing that even though she was dead tired from the sleepless nights of their fussy twins at least she wasn't alone. She was in the arms of her new beginnings and everlasting love, Tyler. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all made it to the end! Woot woot!  
> I know the reveal of Damon's dirty deed was short lived, but in my mind for Bonnie's sake, it didn't come as a surprise. I think if I would've wrote her still being hung up on Damon then it would've been more to it, but naw haha. Then the little tiff between Bonnie and Tyler reuniting. It could've been more dramatic but they're older and wiser, lived through a lot more shit to know that their love is more matured. They both have their pasts, but that shouldn't define who they are to each other now, ya know? Anyway, the end is a little fluffy fluff for y'all. I just couldn't help myself lol. Thanks for joining me on this short voyage of making more Bonnie fics hehe. Hope y'all have a happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,  
> This is a short chaptered fic that I've somewhat finished. I've written it out to the end, but still kind of altering it. I just wanted to post it before it gets deleted by this damn thirty day count down. As you can read I go through years in a chapter so don't get surprised by how quick I shift gears. It's almost like little snippets or pieces of Bonnie's life and yes it's filled with a lot of heart ache and drama. Any way hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
